


The Other Foot

by tinkchet



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchet/pseuds/tinkchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chet is victimized by a crazy man who hates the Irish and takes his anger and hate out on Chet.</p>
<p>I don't own any of the canon characters, but the non canon are all mine. This is a work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Foot

The Characters of Emergency do not belong to me-I only borrow them. The others are mine and mine alone. I may let you borrow them if you don't hurt them too much! I make no money on this, and only do it for fun and enjoyment!

THE OTHER FOOT

PROLOGUE: While on a camping trip with Roy and Johnny, Chet finds himself dealing with a problem that more commonly happens to Gage. Seems he has met someone who hates him, just because he is Irish, or so it seems at first. Chet is proud of his Irish ancestry, especially since he is first generation Irish American. Plus he loves reminding John of his being a 'half-breed', although I don't really think Chet is prejudiced, he is just naive regarding other people and their ethnicity. Well, this is where he will learn the hard way that people are all the same in God's eyes and we all bleed red.

Ralph Waldo Emerson once said, "I wish to say what I think and feel today, with the proviso that tomorrow perhaps I shall contradict it all." Well, I have a feeling that our friend Chet Kelly will be agreeing with that statement before this is all over.

 

part one

 

chapter one

It was turning out to be a typical day at Station 51, and Fire Captain Hank Stanley was already regretting it. Typically Chet Kelly was mercilessly teasing John Gage and Gage, as usual, screamed back at him. Marco Lopez and Mike Stoker watched in amused silence and Roy De Soto tried to read the paper, while Hank stalked into his office and slammed the door, to begin work on the never-ending paper work. Suddenly it grew ominously quiet and then the Captain heard Chet making Indian war whoops and laughing, when the klaxons thankfully alarmed.

"Station 51, Station 10-small structure fire corner of Wilshire and 145th Street at 23908 Wilshire-time out 08:43."

"Ten-four KMG 365 responding 23908 Wilshire."

And he proudly saw that unruly bunch of kids turn into the finest fire and paramedic team in Los Angeles County within seconds. He knew they would all work together and could always count on one another, even Chet and John. Especially those two Twits. He knew Chet only teased John because he cared and for some weird reason that was the only way Chet knew how to show it. And John, probably deep in his heart, knew this too. He definitely was usually the most worried whenever Kelly got hurt-even more so than the Irish man's best buddy, Marco.

As they arrived at the scene, Captain Stanley saw the fire might be more involved than he had thought. Even though the building was small; there was a larger building right next door that was worrying him. It was a warehouse for cleaning solvents, some of which were flammable and toxic. If that goes up, then the danger to his people and the general population could be extreme.

Luckily, the fire was contained and the warehouse untouched, thanks mainly to Battalion Chief McConnike having some firemen keep an eye on it and wet down the near side. The run turned out to be routine with no victims or Code Is for once. What a relief!

Back at the Station, things quickly reverted back to 'normal.' Chet had found a child's Indian headband and put it on the station's basset hound, Henry. When Johnny came into the kitchen, he called Gage over to the couch, "Hey, Gage, c'mere. I've got something to show you."

Gage, as naive as ever, walked over and said "Yeah, what, Chet?"

Chet lifted up Henry, saying, "Meet your blood brother, Big Chief Dog Breath."

At first Johnny just stared, unable to react or to say what he thought of Chet's latest gag. Finally he tore off the headband and stormed out of the room. He was SO mad he couldn't even react. "How could Kelly be so damn insensitive? And why me? ALWAYS ME? He must really hate Indians and takes it out on me. DAMN HIM! And I thought he was my friend."

While Johnny was outside trying to calm down, the rest of the crew was berating Chet. They were angry and surprised at his insensitive attitude. Johnny's partner, Roy looked up from his newspaper. "Chet, I can't believe you did that! I mean teasing the kid is one thing, but to offend his ancestry, man, that's just COLD! You know how he feels about being Native American."

Mike, incensed, agreed and said, very quietly, showing how angry he was, "Hey, Chet, one question: How would YOU feel? Would you really like people making fun of you being Irish? You are VERY proud of it, I know. You know there are some that would."

Chet, defensive now, "Aw, c'mon! He knows I was only jokin'. And who would make fun of the Irish? We're good hardworking people and..."

Johnny had come back in and he interrupted Chet, "Yeah, Chet! Well, so are the American Indians. But thanks to you wonderful, hardworking white people," And he poked his finger into Chet's chest hard, "We are forced to live worse than slaves and treated like second class citizens. Hell, at times we aren't even considered citizens. You would not want to live on the reservation, believe me!"

Chet was shocked at the harsh reality of Johnny's words. He said, very apologetically, "I'm sorry John. I never realized how much it hurt. I promise to stop teasing you about your ancestry. Really."

And Johnny stared at the stocky Irishman and saw the sincerity in his brown eyes. He shook the proffered hand and smiled, "Ok, Kelly. No hard feelings. Does this mean I get a reprieve from the Phantom, too?" He asked, hopefully.

"NO way, Gage. The Phantom NEVER rests!" and Chet walked over to Henry smiling and thinking up pranks. Johnny smiled, "Oh, well, a guy can try!"

The rest of the shift was routine and basically quiet. Roy, Chet and John were glad because they were planning a weekend camping trip. Marco was supposed to come but had to back out-his father was ill and he wanted to stay close to home. They'd planned this months ago and were really looking forward to it. And so Friday morning, as soon as their relief came they were out the door, agreeing to meet at Roy's at two that afternoon. They all agreed to use Johnny's Land Rover as it had 4-wheel drive.

chapter two

Chet was happily loading his aging station wagon when he suddenly heard a bang and was knocked to the ground. Looking around, he realized someone had sideswiped his parked car. Getting up, he walked over to the other car, a brown Lincoln, saying, "Sir? Are you ok?" He asked while trying to keep calm. He was really rather pissed at the carelessness of this guy, unless he was sick or something. The man, a giant of a man, who looked a lot like Muhammad Ali, got out of his car and scowled down at Chet. Chet, suddenly felt fearful and wondered how he could defuse the situation. Thinking a little 'Kelly humor' might help, "Hey, you know you look a lot like Muhammad Ali." and laughed.

The man didn't see the humor and he roughly pushed Chet saying, "Just go get the insurance info and we'll exchange it. There was no real damage." Chet realizing it would be the smart thing to do. He walked over to his car and removed the information from the glove compartment.

What Chet didn't realize was, he had been to a costume party a few nights ago and forgot to return the costumes. It had been a roaring 20's themed costume party and he and Johnny had gone as minstrel singers, complete with the black facemasks. The stranger noticed this in Chet's car and became enraged.

He stormed over to Chet and grabbed him, "You white piece of trash! Who do you think you are!" And he punched Chet in the face. As Chet fell to the ground, almost unconscious, the man kicked him hard in the ribs, saying, "Let's see how you like being treated like dirt!"

Chet, trying to get away, finally opened the car door and got in. He lowered the window and said, "Here is the stuff you wanted. JUST go away, ok? I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU, MAN!"

The strange man grabbed the info from Chet and jotted it down, saying, "You didn't have to. All whites suck, especially you stinkin' Irish!" And he stomped away and drove off.

Chet sat in his car for a few minutes trying to calm down. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn Gage or Stoker had rigged this as a lesson or revenge, but he knew better. None of the guys would ever do anything to hurt a brother fireman.

Trying to figure out what that was all about, he thought he was just a crazy person until he saw the minstrel costumes. Realizing that must have been the cause, Chet said to himself, "Man, it really takes all kinds."

Finally relaxing, he went up to his apartment where he took a quick shower and assessed himself. Other than a few bruises and a black eye, he was ok, he thought. He took a couple of Tylenol for a headache, figuring it was just nerves.

Realizing he was going to be late, he gave Roy a call, claiming car trouble. He refused to tell anyone what happened, it was JUST too silly and embarrassing. He'd explain the bruises and black eye some way.

chapter three

As Chet drove over to Roy's, he thought he noticed a rather familiar brown Lincoln behind him, but it didn't look like the same guy. "Oh, well, Kelly. You're just being paranoid. You'll never see him again." And he shrugged off his fears, knowing Johnny would love to see the Phantom scared!

Meeting up with Roy and Johnny, Chet started unloading his car, unaware that all of their actions were BEING observed. Just as he had suspected, Chet had been followed, although, he had chosen to call himself paranoid.

For some reason, Mr. George Smith hated Chet. He wasn't even sure why himself. But he knew that if that guy weren't Irish, he'd have no reason to even have gotten pissed off. "God," he thought to himself "Those damn Micks. I hate'em all. Ever since that time, I was falsely arrested and ALL just because I am Black. Well, I'll make an example of you, 'Mr. Irishman'! He smiled evilly to himself and prepared to follow Chet wherever he went.

chapter four

As Chet unpacked his car, he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. Grabbing the fence post, he steadied himself. "Must have hit the car when I fell." He felt a small bump forming on his left temple. "Maybe I'll have the guys check me out. But NO hospital. After all, I'm not Gage." And he laughed to himself.

Johnny walked over and saw him rubbing his head and said, "Finally lose it for real, Kelly? What's so funny?" And as Chet looked at Johnny, Gage ran over and grabbed his face, saying, "What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been in a war!"

"Aw, Johnny, it's n.. nothin' I got clumsy and fell down the last two steps. It'll be ok, I do have a bump here though." Chet replied, pointing to his left temple.

Johnny, reluctantly, didn't insist on a hospital trip, especially since Chet let them take his vitals and they were good. Roy ran inside and got his personal blood pressure machine and stethoscope. Johnny took Chet's vital signs. His BP was 138/88, pulse 108, and his respirations were 20. The pulse was a bit high, but Chet shrugged it off to nerves. Roy tried to convince Chet to go to the ER but gave up when he realized he was only making Chet more agitated.

"Ok, Chet," Roy said, "But, one sign of trouble and it's to the hospital, OK? That means NO sleep. You may still have a concussion; my friend and you know the rules. Ok, no hospital. But I am taking the BP machine and stethoscope so I can monitor you, Chet."

"C'mon, Roy! What the hell are you saying? I mean if I had a concussion, I'd be out of it and vomiting. I feel fine! The only thing is Johnny's driving will make me sick and I think sleep may be my only safety valve!" And he laughed.

"Har Har." John said, "No, Chet, Roy's right. As a compromise, do you want to drive? That way you'd have to stay alert! And you can pull over if you get tired or feel sick. You definitely know how to get there as well as anybody, especially since it's YOUR cabin. What do you say, Kelly?"

"Oh, all right. Makes sense, at least we'll get there in one piece, right, Roy?" And they all laughed and finished loading Johnny's car. Giving Joanne one last hug and taking the 'bag of goodies' she'd packed, Roy was the last one in.

Chet began driving; never realizing 'his shadow' was with him. The guys were really enjoying themselves when suddenly Chet pulled over and ran to some trees. Roy ran over and saw him vomiting.

Chet, winded, said, a little worried, "Roy? I don't know what happened. I had no warning. I just swallowed and then BAM...if I hadn't stopped I would have puked all over the car. My head feels fine-in fact, other than feeling a little queasy, I feel ok. Could it be just nerves?" Chet knew he was still nervous over his earlier encounter, but just couldn't admit it to Roy or John! It sounded so damn stupid!

Roy, having helped Chet back to the car, where John now assumed driving responsibilities, said, "I don't know, Chet. Let me take your blood pressure and check you out-we'll see. You COULD have a concussion, pal. Maybe you should let us take you to the hospital. It's only a precaution. I doubt they would want to keep you."

"NO!" Chet shouted, more forcefully than he'd intended, "Sorry, I got loud, but no hospital. Please Roy, I think the fresh air will be better for me than any hospital. C'mon, guys, we all need this break. And for once it's not Gage who is the Code I."

They all laughed, but Roy kept a wary eye on his friend. They arrived at the cabin without further incident, although Roy had to wake Chet up twice, to which Chet always answered, "Why'd you wake me? Unconscious is the only way I feel safe with Gage driving." "Har, Har" was John's reply both times. Roy felt a bit better, figuring Chet was just a bit shaky. Although Chet had said he'd slipped, Roy had an ominous feeling something else had really happened, something he didn't want to talk about, especially since he noticed the dent in Chet's car! Knowing how much Chet loved his wagon, he knew something was wrong. He would have to find out what happened, if for no other reason, than his own piece of mind.

chapter five

While they were unloading the car and preparing the cabin, Smith watched and wondered what was up with Kelly. He hoped he was really hurt bad, maybe he'd even die! That'd be one less Irish Potato to worry about. He knew he would have to get any evidence Kelly may have. He couldn't get screwed again!

Knowing he could always find Kelly, George Smith drove back to LA and stealthily went to Kelly's car and found his name and address and removed it. He then went under the car and cut the brake line. He figured if Chet survived the weekend, the ride home would kill him.

Returning to the cabin, George Smith saw that Chet Kelly was feeling better. As a matter of fact, Chet looked almost one hundred percent better. DAMN!

He was laughing and fooling around with his friends and acting like nothing had happened. George couldn't stand it. Why isn't he suffering? Damn, I'll have to really teach that damn MICK a lesson.

chapter six

He watched as the three men got ready to go fishing. Slinking behind them, he followed them to the lake. He watched them set up their fishing gear. Each man went to a different spot.

Johnny went to the right, Roy went into the water and Chet lazed around the middle. He seemed to be bored with this and George heard him say, "This is SO boring! Can't we go get burgers or something? It's not even Lent! I'm not too crazy about fish, guys!"

"Aw, c'mon Kelly! What's the fun of a weekend away from the city without fishing?" Johnny remarked and Roy said, "Yeah, Chet. If you really don't want to fish, why not go back to the cabin and start the coffee? See what veggies we have. Ok?" Chet reluctantly agreed and gathered up his creel and tackle and went back to the cabin.

As he was walking back, he suddenly turned and said, "Johnny? Roy? Is that you?" Not getting any answer or seeing anyone, he laughed to himself, and thought, "Kelly, CHILL OUT! It was probably just a deer. There is noone out here."

Smith cursed himself silently for stepping on those twigs. "Damn, that was close! I'll have to be more careful."

He watched Kelly enter the cabin, leaving the door open. He heard him singing to himself, and damn that mick, he was singing, "When Irish Eyes Are Smilin'", which just made George all that more angry, saying to himself, "Well, we'll see how much you like green when I get done with you."

chapter seven

Chet was busy preparing the coffee and broccoli and rice he'd found and was completely unaware that someone had entered the cabin until he heard his name faintly called. Figuring it was his buddies he yelled, "I'm in the kitchen, guys! Catch any fish?"

George walked into the kitchen and stuck his gun into Chet's back and said, "Yeah, I caught me a big fat Irish MICK!" Chet dropped the coffee pot and froze.

Turning around, Chet realized this was the guy from 'the accident' he knew he was in danger. Trying to defuse the situation, Chet said, as calmly as possible, "Listen, Mr. Smith. I work for the County of Los Angeles. I'm a fireman. Please just leave now and I'll forget all about the whole thing, ok?"

Smith laughed, poked him harder with the gun and said, 'Sure, Mr. Fireman, what ever you say. But first I want to have a little fun with you. I know Irish people are supposed to have great senses of humor. Let's see if you do!" And with that he moved the gun and shot Chet in the left leg, causing him to scream and fall, landing on the broken glass of the coffeepot.

Writhing in agony, Chet attempted to crawl away, but George kicked him in his left leg and shot him again, this time in his right arm. Poor Chet felt like he was dying! He knew he was bleeding profusely, but there was nothing he could do.

Roy and John, having heard the shots, had run up to the cabin and caught snippets of the conversation. Johnny, sneaking a look watched in horror as Smith continued to torture Chet.

Neither paramedic understood why this stranger wanted to hurt Chet, but they, wrongly, assumed he was a small time thief that Chet had happened upon.

They suddenly realized how wrong they were when Chet said, "Look, I won't even call the insurance company about the car. There is no real damage. Why do you hate me? Just because I'm Irish? That's ridiculous man!"

George answered, "RIDICULOUS! If it weren't for a stinkin' Irish COP I wouldn't have rotted in that damn jail cell for six months for a crime I didn't commit. I vowed revenge on all Irish people. A way to repay you bastards for that and all the rotten stuff your kind have done to my people."

Roy realized Smith was insane. He quietly told Johnny he was going to the Rover to call for help. John agreed and gave Roy his CB handle and call code.

chapter eight

But before Roy could make it to the Rover, George came out, kicking Chet in front of him like he was a toy and saw the two men. He shot a round from the gun in the air and yelled, "STOP!" kicking Chet down the stairs, where he landed, unconscious, in a heap.

Roy stopped in his tracks, but Johnny, worried about Chet, ran over to him. Smith shot again but John had ducked. He looked up at Smith and said, "Let me at least see if he's alive, ok?" "Yeah, ok, I hope he is! I'm not done with that Irish Potato yet!"

Roy and John both assisted Chet and saw he was barely alive. His carotid pulse was weak and very rapid. Roy clocked it at 135, knowing that if it got to 150 he could go into V-fib! He'd lost a lot of blood and definitely had at least a broken collarbone, if not a broken neck.

George, becoming impatient, said, "Well, how is he?"

Roy, looking up at George, said, "He's barely alive. If we don't stop the bleeding and slow his heart rate down, he'll die. Listen, Mr. we're LA paramedics. Let us help Chet PLEASE?"

"Ok, but no outside contact! You just patch him up so he can travel, ya hear? I'm not done teachin' him a lesson yet!"

John and Roy went to the Rover, with Smith closely following them and got their basic paramedic equipment. When Smith noticed the CB radio, he shot it up, causing Johnny to wince. He was proud of it-he'd just gotten his CB license 3 months before, thanks to Chet!

Smith herded the paramedics back to where Chet lay motionless. The injured man appeared to be regaining consciousness and to be in a great deal of pain.

John took Chet's BP, which was 110/80 and weak, his pulse was now 142 and his respirations were 35 and very labored. He definitely had at least two or three cracked ribs, which accounted for his flail chest. Diminished breath sounds made Roy suspect a pneumothorax as well, especially since Chet's breathing was so labored.

His lips and nail beds were blue which indicated a lack of oxygen. When he was able to talk, he was totally incoherent. The right arm and left leg were worrisome, as well. Roy had inspected both and saw NO exit bullet wounds for either. Knowing the risk of infection because of this was high; he attempted to physically remove the bullet from Chet's leg, but was forced to stop when Smith refused to let him or John use any sharp tools.

Smith ranted at the paramedics, "Yeah, right! You'd pretend to help him but cut me instead! NO WAY! Like I said, just patch him up for traveling."

Roy, becoming angry, said, "Look, Mr. If we don't get those bullets out, he'll get an infection."

Smith laughed derisiviely at this and answered, "SO? That should be the least of his worries. A little fresh air will do Mr. Kelly a world of good!" And he came over to stand by the paramedics.

They patched up Chet as best as George would allow. He wouldn't let them even give him Tylenol for the pain, and even though he was almost completely unconscious, Chet was writhing and moaning in agony.

Finally satisfied that Chet was ready to travel, Smith pushed the two paramedics away from Chet. He looked at the Rover and demanded the keys. When they refused, he threatened Chet saying, " Ok, I'll just put your pal out of his misery and then you two good Samaritans can join him."

Johnny, realizing the futility of further resistance, removed the keys from his pocket and handed them over.

"Smart kid." He roughly dragged Chet over to Johnny's Rover and threw him in the back seat. Chet landed in an unnatural tumble of legs and arms. If he'd been aware, he would have heard and felt his bones breaking. He now had a fractured left arm and right ulna as well as a fractured left ankle, adding injury upon injury.

Smith drove off, stopping by his own car and shooting the tires out. He'd be back later to take care of his two witnesses! He didn't want to leave any loose ends.

chapter nine

John and Roy ran into the cabin, where Roy immediately called the local police. John got busy on Chet's CB radio and called LA fire dispatch to get Captain Stanley to contact them. Sam Lanier was on and at first he thought this was a practical joke. He soon realized John was serious and agreed. Not only did he contact Stanley, but Marco and Mike as well.

Stanley and Marco met at Station 18 where Stoker got relieved from doing OT. He didn't even bother changing his uniform, no time to waste. He just removed his turnout gear when he returned from the trash fire they'd been out on.

While waiting for Stoker, the Captain contacted Dennis Kelly, Chet's brother who was a Los Angeles policeman. He knew he was on duty, but maybe he could help in some way.

Marco contacted police officer Pete Malloy, who was off duty, who immediately agreed to help. Pete then contacted his partner, Jim Reed, knowing he'd want to know. Not only because Chet is a fireman, but they'd gone to school together and were close friends. In fact, Chet was Reed's son godfather. He knew Jim was pulling overtime on desk duty at the Precinct, so he called him there. Jim told Pete to find out as much about the perpetrator as he could and Jim would check it out.

So when Pete arrived at the Station, he relayed Jim's requests to the men assembled there. Denny Kelly had gotten permission to help and said, "Oh, man, I hope he's ok!"

Captain Stanley said, "Den, John told me your brother was shot in the leg and arm and had been beaten up by the guy. So I think poor Chet may be in a bad way. Sorry, but I thought you ought to know the truth."

"DAMN," He said, slamming his fist in his other hand, "Let's go guys! Anyone have any idea where they went or why this guy assaulted Chet?"

Marco spoke up and said, "I can't figure out why anyone would want to hurt Chet. I mean, I know he has a crazy sense of humor, but most of the time it is innocent fun. I do know where they went, though. They went to the cabin in Angeles National Forest that you and Chet bought last year. I've been there a few times and know how to get there. How about if some go with me and some go with you in the squad, Den?"

"Yeah, Marco," Den agreed. "Sounds good. Ok, I think Pete should ride his motorcycle between our two cars. Ok, who wants to go for a ride in a police car?" Mike Stoker elected to go with Dennis while Captain Stanley went with Marco.

Denny led the way and they got to the cabin within twenty minutes. John and Roy ran out of the cabin when they saw it wasn't Smith returning. God, they'd been gone almost an hour. Was Chet still alive?

John ran up to Den while Roy went to Marco. They explained the situation and concluded with Roy saying, "I think we'd better have a squad and ambulance waiting nearby." Agreeing; Dennis called it in and was told two vehicles would be on standby.

chapter ten

Smith finally stopped the Rover and got out. Chet, awake and somewhat coherent by now, warily dragged himself up and saw they were in a very wooded, remote area. He watched, curiously, as Smith walked around carrying a shovel. Smith finally stopped and began digging. Chet, wearily and dejectedly, thought to himself, "Guess he's digging my grave."

Realizing he was probably going to die, Chet blessed himself, albeit painfully, and began to pray, asking forgiveness for his sins. He said The Our Father, Hail Mary and began a personal confession, "Dear God, I know I'm not the Best Catholic, but I've always loved you, Lord. My father, oh, God, Dad, I'll be with you soon! Dear God, please take care of Mom-don't let her grieve too much. Keep Denny safe-she needs him more than ever now!"

And as he was praying, Smith returned and roughly pulled him out of the car, saying, "OK, my Irish Potato, get moving!" Chet tried to get up, but couldn't, so Smith kicked him and said, "CRAWL! You piece of shit!" Making Chet crawl over to the hole he'd dug.

"OK, Kelly, get in!" Chet tried to comply, completely and totally depressed, but he just was too weak to. He had given up, figuring, "Let this idiot have his fun."

He continued to try but was too hurt to move in any natural way. He knew he had broken bones and was amazed he could move at all. He was shocked at the endurance of man.

Finally Smith got tired of waiting and threw Chet in, making sure his butt was in first. His legs were splayed in front of him. Smith then began covering him with dirt. He then dug four holes, one by each arm and each leg. After doing this, he grabbed each limb and forced them into the holes and covered them with dirt, causing Chet so much pain that he involuntarily screamed. Suddenly he yelled, "DENNY! DENNY HELP ME!"

Smith halted his movements, grabbed Chet's battered face and demanded, "Who's Denny?"

"He's my brother and a cop! He'll hunt you down like the animal you are!" Chet spat out; surprised he had so much fight left in him.

Smith stood up and said, "Officer Dennis Kelly? He's your brother, huh? Well, he's the Mick who arrested me! I should have seen the resemblance. Well, now, Kelly, I can avenge that little mistake, too. That just makes this all the better!"

Realizing he had just worsened this already deadly situation, Chet groaned. He realized his limbs were now numb and wondered how damaged they actually were, and if it were permanent. He laughed inwardly, thinking, "Does it matter? I just pray Denny avenges me and Mom has a closed coffin."

Chet stared up at his torturer with now hate-filled eyes and said, "Well, if my brother did arrest you, then I bet you ARE guilty. He's a good cop! He'll get you for this, I promise you!"

Chet instantly regretted his tirade, as Smith leaped into the small hole and stood on the mound of dirt covering Chet's abdomen, causing excruciating pain and increased injury. He then knelt down and grabbed Chet's face and said, "Look, Kelly, when I get done with you, even the maggots won't recognize you! Let alone another person. This is your GRAVE-GET IT!"

Chet answered, very quietly, "Yeah, I get it!" Smith got out of the hole and said, "Good. I've got a little errand to run and I'll be back. I'm going to get you some company. Don't go anywhere!" With that, he turned and walked away, laughing at his own little joke.

chapter eleven

Chet had no idea how long he'd been lying in the hole, having lost all track of time. He knew he'd blacked out for a few minutes at least once. He no longer could even slightly feel his limbs and his chest and stomach felt like they were on fire. Each breath brought only pain and coughing, causing more pain. Chet had never experienced so much intense continuous pain in his life. He wondered how much more he could take!

Suddenly he realized he had to relieve himself. Becoming upset and embarrassed, he tried not to think about it, only causing the urge to increase. Suddenly, unwillingly, Chet let go, his bladder had become so full he couldn't resist anymore. Feeling the wetness mixing with the dirt almost made Chet sick.

Making himself swallow and take deep, painful breaths, he relaxed. It was bad enough the stench and feel of his urine made him feel sick but he knew the smell and sight of vomit would be unbearable. And he just knew Smith would revel in it, maybe, God forbid, he'd even make Chet swallow it back! Hearing Smith return, he willed himself to relax. He prayed his urine wasn't obvious.

"Hey, Chet, pal! I got some of your Irish buddies here!" Chet saw him with a ten-pound sack of potatoes straddled over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you gonna do with those?" Chet asked, unable to figure this crazy man out.

"You'll see." Smith opened the sack and turned it upside down, tossing the potatoes all over Chet. He felt new pain as they hit his head, his face, arms, legs, and chest over and over.

Screaming, "STOP!" Chet suddenly felt a small potato land in his mouth closing off his windpipe.

Hearing Kelly gasping for air, Smith stopped and looked, laughing. He roughly loosened the potato, allowing Chet to breath, but kept it in his mouth, causing his mouth to be open much wider than normal. Chet heard cracking, and realized his jaw was probably broken as well.

His abuser then began stuffing dirt and leaves into Chet's mouth causing Chet to swallow some into his lungs. This caused him to completely black out and his breathing became extremely erratic. What Smith didn't realize (and would've been glad about) was Chet was suffocating and aspirating this foreign material into his already compromised lungs.

Suddenly he heard people shouting, "CHET! ARE YOU THERE, BUDDY? IT'S ME, DENNY!" very near.

"SHIT!" He said and began covering Chet more. Suddenly he began uncovering the injured man, having decided to take him along as a hostage instead. He might be dead soon, but it would hurt that cop all the more. He roughly pulled Chet's limbs out of the holes and dragged him to the Rover. Tossing the now unconscious man in to the back seat, he took off.

As he entered the main road, he saw roadblocks in front and back of him. "Damn." He said and swung towards the west. He drove up, shooting out the windows. Suddenly there were two police cruisers behind him.

He blasted through the roadblock and sped away. Bouncing in the back seat, poor Chet, was once again awake, lost all control of his bladder. Not only had he defecated, but he had vomited and was bleeding from his mouth now, as well as many other places. He was in so much physical and mental pain, he felt like a rag doll. He mumbled, "Hey, Smith, I think you'd better give it up! I don't think they will."

"SHUT UP, KELLY! I refuse to go back to jail. NO matter what happens, at least I know I'm taking you with me! GOD, YOU STINK!" Smith yelled back.

Chet just hung his head, feeling more humiliated than ever. He finally began to get feeling in all of his limbs but his right arm. Knowing that's where Smith had shot him, he figured he must have nerve damage. His legs were painful and felt like they were both fractured as was his left arm, or so he surmised. He hated having begun the paramedic course now-sometimes a little knowledge WAS a bad thing. He wondered if ANY of his bones were ok?

Suddenly he heard a motorcycle and wearily dragged himself up. He looked through the broken window and saw Pete Malloy with his gun drawn and pointed at the vehicle. Pete quickly motioned for Chet to get down, which he did. Chet heard the shot and felt Smith's blood all over him.

What happened next was like a slow motion movie. Chet felt the Rover go out of control and careen over the cliff. He felt himself bouncing all over the car, then...

Suddenly the door flew open and he felt himself fly through the air to land painfully on the side of the cliff. That was the last light of day Chet Kelly saw for a long time!

chapter twelve

The car finally landed and exploded. Roy and Johnny watched in horror until they heard Denny Kelly calling to Chet. They looked over and saw him sprawled on the side of the cliff, his limbs unnaturally under him. Even from the distance

between them and their fallen comrade, the two paramedics realized Chet was in serious trouble.

Realizing they had to get to their friend, and quickly, they ran back to the squad car and worked out a quick plan.

Denny, very upset and worried about his brother, agreed to call it in to Rampart, and get the paramedics and ambulance started. Pete Malloy would assist in the rescue. They tied the ropes to the trees and cars and John and Roy rappelled their way slowly down the ravine. They had only a basic first aid kit but they knew it was better than nothing.

Finally reaching Chet, they gently assessed him. They found both arms were fractured as well as his right leg and left ankle. He had a broken pelvis, flail chest, indicating at least three to four cracked ribs, broken nose, broken lower jaw, and last but certainly not least a broken collarbone. He almost definitely had a major concussion. They had no idea of the extent of the possible spinal damage but Roy sadly thought to himself, "He had to have hurt his back, man! Poor guy! I wonder if he'll ever walk again?" Johnny was very quiet and tried to just concentrate on the patient. He couldn't give in. He knew if he did, he would break down and be useless to both Chet and Roy.

They checked Chet's vital signs, except his blood pressure, afraid to cause more damage. His pulse was 135, his respirations 10 and very shallow and labored and his temperature was 104! He was burning up with an infection, probably due to the bullet wounds and possibly pneumonia! His brown eyes were fixed and dilated. He did NOT respond to stimuli of any kind, not even deep pain, which had Roy especially worried.

Johnny thought to himself, "I wonder if Chet will be ok, or paralyzed or worse? If he even survives this?"

Suddenly Roy heard his name and looked up and saw Mike Stoker looking down. He had a uniform on and a helmet with the #18 on it-guessing Station 18 had responded, he thought. "Hey, Mike, good to see you! Is the squad here?"

"Yeah, Roy. Listen, Brice and Bellingham are preparing a stokes with equipment. What do you need?"

"We need two arm and two leg splints, a C-collar, backboard, and a jaw immobilizer. Tell them to have cooling blankets ready. Chet's got a raging fever, [too! Tell Rampart temperature is 104, pulse 135, respirations 10, shallow and patient is comatose! OK? But send the stokes NOW! We've got to get Chet out so we can work on him. Call the Cap and Marco, too."

"Ok, Roy, here comes the stokes. Cap and Marco are here already." And Stoker sent the stokes down and went back to fill in the paramedics and his coworkers and friends.

As soon as the stokes arrived, Johnny and Roy immediately set Chet's limbs and immobilized his neck and jaw. After securing the backboard in the stokes, they very carefully lifted Chet onto it and secured him in. He never once reacted in any way.

Brice and Bellingham hoisted Chet up, very carefully. They immediately started the IV's as ordered and put the cooling blankets and ice packs on him to try to reduce the fever.

Suddenly Chet began convulsing, whether from the fever or the head injury it was impossible to tell.

"Rampart" Brice reported, "Patient is experiencing a full Tonic clonic seizure, ending now. Lasted forty-five seconds Patient is aving another, Rampart, less severe and lasting ten seconds. Patient has increased bleeding from the mouth, apparently due to biting his tongue. Advise."

Dr. Brackett replied, unable to hide the worry in his voice, "Ten milligrams of Diazepam IV Push Stat, 18. Then I want another set of vitals, including a blood pressure, please. How are his eyes?"

Roy interrupted, "Hey Doc, Johnny and I are here, can we be of help?"

Brackett answered, "Affirmative, Roy. As senior paramedic, you will be in charge, over?"

Brice replied, "Affirmative, Dr. Brackett, Roy DeSoto is in charge. Stand by, Rampart."

Bellingham took his vitals while Roy gave the medication. Johnny had finally given in to his emotions, feeling utterly useless and helpless. Marco tried to comfort him, while trying to keep himself calm as well. He was almost sick with worry about his best friend.

Brice relayed, "Rampart, BP is 85/60, respirations now 18 and continue to be shallow and labored, pulse 142 and bounding. Temperature has risen slightly to 104.3. Eyes remain fixed and dilated. Still no response to any stimuli."

While Brice, Roy and Bellingham were preparing Chet for transport, he began waking up, and moaning. Roy said, "Chet, hey, Chet? Can you hear me, buddy? It's me, Roy. Chet!"

Chet opened his eyes and moaned, "God" he mumbled, very low. "It hurts!" And he began coughing and tried to move, but found he couldn't. Becoming agitated, Chet yelled, "Help me, I can't move!"

Johnny, now composed, reached down to his friend and said, gently, "Chet, it's me, Johnny. You're ok, now. You can't move because you've got a lot of really severe injuries and we've immobilized you. We are waiting for the ambulance to get here. Do you understand me?"

Chet again opened his eyes and looked at Johnny. He smiled crookedly and painfully. Suddenly he cried and said, "God! It hurts! PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" John immediately contacted Rampart and asked permission to ease his friend's pain.

Dr. Brackett refused, instead saying, "John, you know why I can't relieve his pain. But...I also want Kelly kept immobile and unconscious. Give him 300 milligrams of Phenobarbital IV stat. This will put him in a medically induced

coma. Monitor vital signs every two minutes. Give the Phenobarbital over five minutes. Understood?"

John relayed the information to Roy, who as the senior paramedic, was the only member authorized to do something so drastic. Roy took the biophone, repeated the orders and thought, "God, please help me help Chet."

Brackett, knowing how Roy must be feeling, said gently, "Roy, please don't worry about harming Chet. This is necessary. In a coma, he will feel little pain and his body may regain some of the strength it needs to heal. He's going to have a long recovery ahead of him, as well as at least two operations. He has a long mental recovery also. From what you've described, and I'm sure you've already guessed, he may have some permanent injuries."

chapter thirteen

Roy gave Chet the Phenobarbital as ordered and monitored his vital signs. Almost immediately, Chet became completely unresponsive. His BP was 90/54, respirations 10 but steady, pulse 120. His temp was slightly lower-it was now 103.5. As Brice relayed the information to Rampart, Roy continued to infuse the sedative.

Dr. Brackett informed the paramedics that this was the expected response. He told them to monitor his BP and respirations very closely. "If his BP drops below 60, they are to give him Dobutamine. Does anyone know Kelly's weight?"

Johnny answered, "He weighed 180 at his last physical two months ago, Doc."

"Ok," replied Brackett, "Let's figure he probably weighs about the same-if necessary give him 200 mg. of Dobutamine IV push slowly, monitoring pulse and BP at one minute intervals. Understood?"

Roy shook his head yes, and Brice relayed the acknowledgement to Rampart. "Ten-four, Rampart, ambulance is now approaching and patient remains comatose and stabilized at this point."

The ambulance arrived and Chet was carefully placed in the ambulance with Roy staying with him. His BP seemed to be stabilizing at 100/50 and his pulse was down to 92. He was still burning up with the infection and his breathing was still worrisome. As Johnny closed the doors, he said, "Hey, Chet, I don't know if you can hear me, buddy, but I still have a lot of revenge for the Phantom, so don't you leave me, ya hear!"

Roy smiled sadly at his partner and best friend and said, "Don't worry, John. Chet's a fighter! Aren't you, pal!" He looked down at his comatose friend.

Dennis got into his squad car to follow them, yelling to Johnny, "Hey, Gage, want to come with me? I'm going to stop by and get my mom and then we'll go to the hospital. I think you will help calm her down a bit."

"Ok, Den, be right there." and he ran over to the squad car. Pete had said he was going to see Jim at the Precinct to fill him in and do the necessary paperwork.

Mike and the Captain drove back with Marco and got to the hospital about ten minutes after the ambulance. They met Mrs. Kelly and Dennis in the ER waiting area. John had gone to see if he could help with Chet in any way. They saw Mrs. Kelly was very upset and Marco was a bit worried, knowing she had a bad heart.

John and Roy joined the worried group after about thirty minutes. Roy went to Mrs. Kelly and everyone came over. He said, "Mrs. Kelly? How are you doing?" She shook her and said, tearfully, "OK, Roy, I'm just worried about me Chet. How is he?"

Roy coughed slightly and said, "Well, as I'm sure Denny told you, he was injured pretty badly. He definitely has a broken right leg, broken left ankle and both arms are fractured, not to mention a broken collarbone, five cracked ribs, broken jaw and nose. He also has pneumonia and infections of the left leg and right arm from the bullet wounds. That's all I know right now, but I think he also had a collapsed lung and will definitely need surgery. They shooed us out before we could find out what internal damage or if he has spinal injury. I'm sorry, Mrs. Kelly and everyone, that we don't have better news. All we can do now is let the doctors work their magic on him and pray to God it is enough!"

part two

chapter fourteen

While Roy was filling everyone in on Chet's condition, he was being prepped for surgery. Dr. Brackett knew this exploratory lap was probably only the first surgery Kelly would have to endure. This had to be done first because the x-ray showed a possible ruptured bladder. Dr. Brackett prayed it was just torn or damaged. He knew Chet would have a tough time learning to deal with having a permanent catheter. For if his bladder is truly ruptured, he will have to have an ileal conduit, which is a urinary diversion involving the wearing of a pouch for catching urine, much like a colostomy. He knew Chet would be having a temporary suprapubic catheter until, and if, his bladder healed.

While Dixie and her team were prepping Chet, Dr. Brackett decided to go speak to his family and friends, knowing they would have to know what was going on and that this was only the beginning of a long road for Chet Kelly.

Walking into the Emergency room waiting area, he saw many people, most of who were with Mrs. Kelly. He went over to the group and greeted Dennis and Mrs. Kelly, warmly but sadly.

"Hello, everyone. I know you are all concerned about Chet's condition. To be honest, he's stable right now but he is still in very critical shape. We are preparing him for surgery right now-an exploratory lap, hopefully to do a repair on his bladder and perform a temporary urinary diversion. This will give his bladder time to repair itself, if it can. If not, then we are looking at doing a permanent urinary diversion, called an ileal conduit. We will worry about setting his broken bones once we have his internal injuries taken care of. We don't really know what else we'll find, but we know there must be more. Any questions?"

John said, "Hey, Doc, I've got one. If Chet does get this ileal conduit, will he still be able to work? I mean, you know what our field requires."

"Well, Johnny," Brackett answered, "That's an excellent and relevant question. To be honest, no, I don't think he could. He'd be able to do almost anything but no heavy lifting or contact sports, for obvious reasons. But as I said, and hope I'm right, I think it's only going to be temporary. He is in for a very long recovery-he will have a full body cast for at least four months, which means he'll be a patient at least that long. I am not even considering physical therapy of any kind until at least four to six months from now. Hopefully within a month, we can start to help him deal mentally with his physical injuries and all that he must still endure."

Suddenly he heard a gasp and looked over to see Mrs. Kelly holding her chest. Dr. Brackett ran over to the distraught woman and said, "Mrs. Kelly, do you have Angina?" She shook her head yes. "Do you have your nitro with you?" Again, yes. "Ok, let's take one and then I'll take your blood pressure and have Roy and John keep an eye on you, ok?"

He popped a tablet under her tongue, and immediately she felt a bit better-her blood pressure was 118/65 and her pulse was 85, which really wasn't bad. Hearing his name over the intercom, Dr. Brackett made sure Mrs. Kelly was ok,

and left to go work on her son, knowing she was in good hands.

chapter fifteen

Dr. Brackett prepped for surgery and consulted with Dr. Peterson, a specialist in urology, who would be doing the bladder surgery. Dr. Brackett was going to remove the bullets from Chet's arm and leg first and then they would do the laparotomy. Dr. Peterson felt it was safer to do the simpler procedures first, and then continue on with the internal organs.

As they scrubbed, Dr. Peterson said, "You know, Kel, I really am worried about this one. I know the kid is a fireman and in tiptop shape normally, but from what you've told me, I don't know... I agree with you that the bladder may only be lacerated, thus the catheter should only be temporary. But I just hope his kidneys are ok. If they are damaged in any way, he may need dialysis for a while. God, I wonder how he even survived any of it. Besides his internal injuries, his arms and legs, his pelvis, jaw and nose are broken, right?"

"Yeah," Dr. Brackett answered, "And he has a concussion, skull fracture, fractured collarbone, pneumothorax, and collapsed left lung. We are not even sure of the extent of internal damage, so hopefully we won't get too many surprises when we open him up. I know what you mean though. It's a damn miracle he's alive. I just hope we aren't fixing him up just to be a vegetable. He hasn't been conscious since I told Roy to put him in the coma and when he was, Roy said he was anxious, but appeared confused."

Entering the operating room, both men looked at each other and Brackett said, "Well, here we go. We have to think positively. He's young and healthy and God must really be on his side, so let's help Him." The time was now 9:35pm on Friday night.

And so Dr. Brackett began repairing Chet's injuries. It only took him one and a half hours to remove the bullets from his leg and arm. He then wired his teeth and jaw so it could begin healing. He then inserted a chest tube into his left lung and hooked it up. This took another two hours.

Then Dr. Peterson began his part of the operation-the more dangerous procedure. He carefully made the initial incision, hoping that this would be the only one he would need, but he knew as soon as he opened up Chet's belly he would need more space. He proceeded to make an oblique incision creating a larger field for him to work in. As soon as he did, he looked up at Brackett and his eyes told the sad story.

Dr. Brackett looked over and saw the massive amount of blood pooled in Chet's abdominal cavity and ordered, "Suction, Stat!" Suctioning out the blood took far longer than anticipated, and they actually had to reanesthetize Chet to prevent his becoming aware of anything happening to him. He had already had three pints of blood and would definitely need more.

As soon as the blood was cleared from his abdominal cavity, Dr. Peterson immediately located his bladder and palpated it and smiled under his mask. He said, "Well, Kelly, we finally got a break! His bladder is only slightly lacerated and I can stitch it right now. I will want a temporary suprapubic catheter, though, to give it time to heal. We know Chet isn't going to be going anywhere for a while, so even if we leave it in until the body cast is off, it'll be ok. Do you agree?'

Dr. Brackett nodded in agreement and said, "Thank God, something is working for him. Maybe things are going to be alright, after all."

And so Dr. Peterson continued with the operation. Other than some minor damage to his liver and pancreas, Chet was ok. While in there, Dr. Peterson removed his appendix, laughing, saying, "At least, we won't have to worry about the kid getting appendicitis. With the way his luck has been, I don't think he'll mind, do you?" And everyone laughed, more out of relief that the patient was better off than any had thought.

The operation took a total of seven hours and the entire staff was drained when it was finally over, each Thanking God there were no complications!

Drs. Brackett and Peterson both went to the surgical waiting area where they found everyone impatiently waiting. Mrs. Kelly was sitting in a chair saying the Rosary while Dennis was trying to read a magazine. Roy and John were playing a game of chess, while Captain Stanley and Marco were watching TV, and Mike was staring out the window drumming his fingers on the sill. Hearing the door opening, all of the attention was drawn to the two doctors.

Dennis ran over and said, "Well? How is Chet?"

Dr. Brackett proceeded to tell them what was done and how long the recovery might be. He let them all know that Chet was in recovery and then he would be placed on a special bed for three to four days until they could begin repairing his bones and then place him a full body cast.

Mrs. Kelly asked, "Ok, Dr. how long will my son be laid up for?"

Dr. Brackett looked directly at her and said, very honestly, "I am not sure, but I would safely say at least nine months to a year and then he will need extensive rehabilitation and physical therapy. He will be in the body cast at least four to six months and immobile for the entire time. This will almost certainly cause him to lose strength and motor function, some of which was already damaged or lost during his ordeal. As I'm sure you know, we won't even be able to do passive exercises to his limbs while in the cast. The only part of his body he will be able to move will be his head and hands.

Folding his arms in front of him and his face twitching, Dr. Brackett continued,

"We've seen no evidence of spinal damage so we are lucky there. But his mouth is wired to allow the jaw to heal, so we have put a feeding tube into his stomach so he will be getting nourishment that way. As I'm sure you are all aware of, poor Chet may be very depressed with all that has and will be happening to him. Let me hand the floor to Dr. Peterson now and he can tell you what he did."

Dr. Peterson stepped up and said, "First of all, I have some good news, which we can all use. Chet does have a catheter but it is ONLY temporary. His bladder was only slightly lacerated and I was able to stitch it up, but I want to give it time to heal, so he'll have the catheter until he is out of the body cast. His liver and pancreas had some minor damage and he does have pancreatitis, which will be painful as well as a long infection. We also removed his appendix, one less complication we thought he could do without. Other than that, he seems to be doing better than any of us thought he would." And he smiled at the group of concerned people.

Den asked, "Ok, but what about him? I mean will he be normal or what?"

Dr. Brackett thought he knew what Den was not really saying and said, "Well, Dennis, I think I understand what you are asking and the answer is, we just don't know yet. I mean he was only conscious for a short while and according to reports he wasn't too coherent then, so I don't know about any possible brain damage. And with the rehab and PT he should be almost able to have a complete recovery physically. He may have some residual problems but nothing that can't be lived with. As for his mental outlook, I do think he will need some psychiatric counseling. I mean he's been through so much in the last twenty hours that even if he were unscathed physically, he would need it. But let's let Chet recover from the surgery for the next few days and then we can see how he is, ok?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Mrs. Kelly stood up and walked over to Dr. Brackett and said, "Can I see my son? PLEASE? I haven't seen him yet." and she broke down in tears, with Dennis holding her. Brackett said, "Of course, but not just yet. He is still in recovery. We will be bringing him to SICU within the hour and then you will be the first one (you and Dennis) we let in, ok?" Shaking her head yes, she shook both of the doctors' hands and said, "Thank you and God for saving my baby's life."

chapter sixteen

Chet woke up in a big white room with tubes all over him. He immediately tried to get up and remove them but found he couldn't move more than his hands and head. He tried to scream but could only succeed in mumbling. His mouth felt like it was clamped. Becoming really scared he continued to make any noise he could. Finally a nurse heard him and came running over, telling another nurse to page Dr. Brackett stat.

"Mr. Kelly! Calm down." The nurse continued, "Mr. Kelly, you are in Rampart Hospital in the recovery room. You had surgery. PLEASE try to keep still. You had extensive surgery and your limbs are immobilized. I've got Dr. Brackett coming to see you. He'll explain everything to you. YOU ARE SAFE! Please relax." And she smiled at him; glad to see he was trying to relax. "I know it's hard, Mr. Kelly. Can I call you Chet?"

He shook his head yes and tried to smile. "Good, Chet, my name is Jeanette and I'd like to visit you once in a while, ok? Maybe even help you recover?" And she smiled coyly at him. He shook his head yes at the beautiful nurse, figuring he must be dreaming.

Dr. Brackett arrived and came over, smiling. "Well, Chet," he said, "How are you feeling? Don't talk. You have just had extensive surgery, my friend. First of all, the bullets caused an infection and you have a broken right leg, left ankle, broken pelvis, both arms, five cracked ribs, a collapsed left lung, lacerated bladder, pancreatitis, broken jaw, broken nose, collarbone. Oh, yeah, we removed your appendix too, just for the hell of it." And he laughed, trying to keep things light. He knew Chet was no dummy and probably figured it was only the beginning, especially as he had no casts on.

Chet tried to ask a question, but could only mumble. Leaning down to him, Dr. Brackett said, "Chet, go very slowly and ask me again. OK?"

Chet mumbled, "OK, why no casts? Am I paralyzed?"

"No, Chet," Brackett answered the man, "You are not paralyzed. You have no casts on because of the extensive damage to your body. You will be spending many hours on a special bed, keeping you immobilized. Due to the surgery to repair your internal organs, we want to wait. I hate to tell you this but you will be wearing a complete body cast for at least four months. We need to keep you immobilized to give your whole body time to heal. During that time, you will have a catheter and your nourishment will be through a tube in your stomach, but you will be able to have sips of water with a straw. You were very lucky though, whether or not you realize it, you did NOT sustain any spinal damage, which in my opinion is a miracle."

Chet just stared at Dr. Brackett with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! God, why didn't you just let him kill me! Chet mumbled, "Doc, will I ever walk again? Guess I'm out of a job now, huh?"

Dr. Brackett knew that Chet was exhibiting the first signs of the depression he was bound to suffer through and as gently as possible he answered, "Chet, honestly, I think you have a long road ahead of you, difficult and at least a year to a year and a half to go, but I do think your recovery will be at least ninety percent. As to work, that, my young friend, may be more up to you than any one else. Now let me go get you ready to go to your room in SICU. You will be in the bed I was telling you about. Please let us know if you are comfortable, as you will be spending ninety percent of your time there."

Chet shook his head yes and gestured for Dr. Brackett to get close so he could say, "Ok, Doc. I guess so. But why can't I talk any louder? I understand why I can't form words right, but the volume shouldn't be affected."

"Well, Chet," Brackett answered honestly, "I'm not really sure, but it may have something to do with the gunk we found in your throat. Seems you had swallowed quite a bit of dirt and leaves and I think some of that may have damaged your vocal chords, but with time, hopefully your voice will return to normal. Until then, I think whispering and conserving your voice is the best advice I can give."

Chet smiled, as best as he could, and said, "Ok, Doc, Gage will love it. The Phantom's out of commission for a while, but you just tell him to wait till I can talk again." And he laughed.

Brackett joined in and said, "Ok, Chet, seems you still have your good nature. That's excellent. I hope you keep that positive attitude in the months to come. Oh, once we get you settled, you'll be getting visitors-your mom and Dennis will be first, Ok?" Chet shook his head affirmatively.

Within twenty minutes, Chet was transferred from the recovery room to SICU room twenty-three and the Circulatron bed that was to be his home for quite a while. They placed Chet on it and connected all the necessary parts. Dr. Brackett then told Chet he was going to demonstrate how the bed operated and proceeded to turn Chet 360 degrees. "See, Chet, this bed will be doing the moving you can't do, especially after you are encased in the full body cast. You will still have hand and head movement and be able to turn the bed yourself. Here is the control. Can you see it?"

Chet mumbled "Yeah"

"Ok, then try it out. You CAN'T fall, Chet." Chet hit the controls and was on his right, then left, then back to face the floor and then back to normal position. He limply dropped the control.

Dr. Brackett ran over to him, "Chet? You ok, pal?"

Chet shook his head yes, but said, "I feel a little car sick, though. Can I puke like this?" And he found out he could, being unable to hold it. Dr. Brackett quickly turned the bed on its left side preventing Chet from aspirating.

"Ok, Chet that means you just have to go real slow on moving, Ok? Feeling any better or do you want something for nausea?"

Chet replied, and Dr. Brackett had to lower himself to hear, "I feel a bit better, Doc. No more medicine, please! I'll go slow-no wheelies I promise! Can I see my mom and Denny now?"

"Sure, Kid, I'll go get them."

chapter seventeen

When Mrs. Kelly and Dennis came into the room to go see Chet, he was waiting for them with an attempt at a smile on his face. Mrs. Kelly had promised herself she would not let Chet see how upset she really was. She knew he needed to keep a positive attitude, and she knew that even though her son was outwardly a very happy person, he sometimes was crying on the inside. In that way, he was more like his father than Dennis. Dennis could never hide his feelings, just as she had difficulty doing. But she had told Dennis that for Chet's sake, they had to be as nonchalant as possible.

Dr. Brackett had told everyone what to expect when they saw Chet, and it wasn't as bad as she had expected. She had half expected her son to be bruised and bandaged more than he was. But when she saw him so still and silent, it broke her heart.

She and Dennis walked in smiling at Chet and Den said, "Hey, bro. you look much better than a few hours ago. How are you feeling?" And he walked over to Chet and rubbed his forehead, the only place Den felt safe touching.

Chet answered, but Den could barely hear or understand him, so he lowered his head down and said, "Repeat what you just said, brother. I missed it."

"I said" Chet mumbled slowly and raspily, "I guess I'm feeling a bit better, but I'm very stiff. Doc said I can't move because of all the damage that bastard did. And I can't talk any louder either. He damaged my vocal chords! I hope you got him good, Den!"

Dennis stood up and looked from Chet to his mom and said, "Well, Chet, I didn't actually get him, but don't worry. He won't ever bother our family again. Pete Malloy was the one who got him. He saved your life. George Smith is dead and gone. Don't you remember? You were in the back seat and Pete said he motioned for you to get down and you did. Then he shot Smith and that's when the Rover went over the cliff and exploded, but you were thrown clear, Thank God!"

Chet looked shocked and said, with Den bent again to hear him, "Gage's Rover? Oh no, he'll never forgive me! Guess I gotta get him a new one, huh? Were John or Roy hurt? Everything is fuzzy, man."

Dennis laughed and said, "No, Chet, the other guys are ok, they are worried about you is all. And don't you worry about Johnny's car-being that it was considered a stolen vehicle his insurance will pay for a new one. And once you are able to, you will have to make a statement, ok? Even though Smith is dead, we need to know exactly why this happened. Can you remember why?"

Chet wracked his brain and remembered exactly why it happened, and how he had shrugged it off at first. If only he had known...

He also remembered his car was at Roy's and maybe Johnny could use it in the meantime, if he wanted.

Finally looking at his brother, Chet said, "Hey, Den. I am still kind of fuzzy, but I remember that nut sideswiped me while I was packing to go on the trip with John and Roy. He got real mad and punched me in the face and kicked me in the ribs. At first I really didn't know why, except he said he hated Irish people. But then I saw that minstrel costume John and I had worn to the costume party. Remember?"

Den shook his head yes.

Chet continued, but first asked for a sip of water as his mouth was very dry, which Mrs. Kelly gave him. "Well, as I said, he said he hated Irish people. But I never thought he was this crazy. Man! Tell Johnny I'm really sorry about his Rover-God, I'll pay him back some way! He can use my wagon in the meantime. I know how he teases me about my Woody-but he knows I keep it in tiptop shape."

Den smiled at his younger brother and said, "Ok, I'll tell Gage. He'll appreciate it. He was very upset about his Rover, but he knows there was no way it was your fault. Oh, and Jim Reed said he will stop by to see you. Seems that someone called his house and little Jim answered and got very scared when he heard his Uncle Chet was in the hospital. So Jim promised him he would stop here before he went home and have YOU talk to your Godson. OK?"

Chet smiled and said, "Yeah, I haven't seen Jim in a long time. When will he be here?"

"Well," Den said, "Shift ended about twenty-five minutes ago, so..." and as they were talking Jim Reed walked in, smiling.

"Hey, Chester pal. Glad to see your ok. Hey, Den." Walking over to Mrs. Kelly, he said, "Hi 'mom' how are you?" giving her a big hug.

He'd known the Kelly family since Chet and he had been in eighth grade together. Chet was there when Jim proposed to his wife and when his son was born. Jim was there when Chet's father had died in the fire and when Mrs. Kelly had her first heart attack. He was one of the only other people, except Chet's mom and brother Den, who knew Chet had once been married. That was a terrible time in Chet's life and Jim and Den had both helped him through it, legally and mentally.

Chet spoke with his Godson and reassured the seven-year-old boy that Uncle Chet would be ok. The hardest part Chet dealt with was when Jimmy asked him, "Uncle Chet, when are you gonna go back to the fire department? Daddy says it's gonna be a long time. Do you want me to come take care of you and Tiger (Chet's cat)? Daddy says while you are in the hopistal we can take care of him for you. I know King (the Reed dog) would like him. Tiger's a nice cat."

Laughing, despite the pain, Chet answered, "Well, JR, I really don't know when I'll be allowed out of here. I have a lot of getting better to do, son. But about Tiger, yeah, if daddy and mommy really said ok, I would love you to take care of him. I know he loves you alot. I bet he'll give crazy ole' King a run for his money. Now let me give the phone to daddy, ok. I love you, JR." And fighting the tears, Den, who had held the phone for Chet, handed the phone to Jim.

Jim took a few minutes to talk with his son, "Ok, Jimmy, I'll go get Tiger and be there in a little while. Tell mommy to get the box I brought ready, ok? Good boy. Bye" And hung up.

Looking over at Chet, who appeared very tired and wiped out, Jim coughed awkwardly and said, "Hey, Chet, did you know that Denny had arrested that asshole?"

Chet shook his head, and said, his voice sounding a bit louder but still mumbled, "Yeah, I found out. He claimed he was innocent, but from what Den told me, no way."

And after a while, Chet began to get really tired. Being stuck in one position was really becoming very boring, and he KNEW this was only the beginning of his confinement. He tried to stop his eyes from closing but found this very difficult. Mrs. Kelly noticed her son drifting off and said, "Ok, Jim, Den. Chet's seems to be getting tired. Remember, he's only just come from surgery. Chet, son, I'll be back later. I'll tell your friends that you are tired and they can come see you later, ok? Unless there is someone in particular you want to see?"

Chet, fighting sleep, said, "Thanks, Jim for coming. Give my love to JR. Den, thanks bro, I love you. Mom, no, I guess I can talk to the guys later, right? I love you, mom. Don't worry, ok? I'm ok and in safe hands now."

Mrs. Kelly kissed her son and said, "Ok, Chet. I love you, too. And please don't tell me not to worry, it's my job-I'm your mother, remember? It's a mother's job to worry. I'll see you later. And yes, you'll have plenty of time to see your friends later." And they left. Within minutes of his visitors leaving Chet was on his right side and fast asleep.

chapter eighteen

While Chet lie sleeping, he dreamed. He relived everything he went through in the past forty-eight hours and if it weren't for the cardiac monitor alarming, noone would have known, because even though he was yelling, he wasn't heard. His voice was still abnormally low and mumbled. A nurse came running in and saw poor Chet sweating and crying in his sleep. She awakened him gently saying, "Hush, Mr. Kelly. You are safe now. Calm down, please. You have been through a terrifying ordeal, but I promise you, you are safe now. Ok?"

Chet shook his head and the nurse wiped his tears and blew his nose for him. He asked her for a glass of water, which she gave him. She then asked if he was in pain, and to his surprise he really wasn't. Making sure her patient was comfortable, Ann turned to leave. As she did, Chet asked, "Excuse me, but is there some way I could get a clock and calendar in here? The TV is great, but I'd like to know the time and day, too. "

Ann replied with a smile, "Sure thing, Mr. Kelly. I'll go find something ok? By the way, it's Sunday, and the time is four thirty pm. OK?"

Shocked, he said, "SUNDAY! What happened to Saturday? Believe me, I know what happened to Friday, but you're telling me, I missed Saturday, too! Christ! I almost missed Sunday, too! DAMN" No wonder Jim and my brother were in uniform and said their shift was over."

"Don't worry," Ann answered, soothingly, "It happens. You were unconscious for most of yesterday and in surgery. You were awake for a while, but you probably just don't remember. A combination of the surgery and trauma may have given you a sort of temporary amnesia. That is a coping mechanism. You don't really need to remember everything you've gone through yet. Give yourself some time to heal. You need to keep up your strength both physically and mentally, ok? Oh, by the way, there is someone here who would like to see you. Are you up for a visitor?"

Figuring it was one of his buddies from work, he said "Sure."

Smiling back at him, she said, "Ok, see you later. Let me go find a clock and

calendar for you." This time, she managed to leave. He heard her say, "Ok, you can go in now."

chapter nineteen

Jeanette walked in just as Chet was turning himself onto his back. She walked into his line of vision and smiled down at him. He didn't recognize this vision of beauty, even though she did look vaguely familiar. He wracked his brain trying to decide if perhaps she was a girlfriend or wife of one of his buddies, but came up blank. He knew damn well he wasn't dating anyone at all right now, much to his chagrin.

She kept smiling as she said, "Hi Chet. I bet you don't remember me, huh? Well, my name is Jeanette Boucher and I was your nurse in recovery. I know you didn't recognize me as I don't have my uniform on, but I'm off today, but I did promise I'd come visit you. Do you remember any of our conversation of Saturday?"

He attempted to smile the best he could and said, "No, I'm really sorry to say I don't. I do recall you being very nice to me. Thank you. Why are you visiting me on your day off?"

She laughed, her laughter sounded angelic to Chet, and answered, "Well, to refresh your memory. I offered to visit and even help you in your recovery. Believe me, I am not the type of girl who goes after every male patient she sees. And I know we don't even know each other, but I was very attracted to you as soon as I saw you. I know you will be laid up a long time and I am really willing to help. Remember I am a nurse and will be able to help you in almost all facets of your recovery." And she laughed self-consciously and blushed, "Guess I'm really jumping the gun, here, huh? Guess you think I'm pushy. That's the French in me coming out."

He laughed, although low, and replied, "Yeah, Jeanette, you definitely are pushy, but I like it. I really am very sorry, but no, I don't recall any of our conversation, but I am glad you are here. I believe you, you don't look like a guy chaser. I am really flattered and yes, I'd love you to help in my recovery. But it'll be a long time before we can go on our 'first date', you know. I hope we can get better acquainted, but I'm afraid I won't be much use for a long time. Have you really thought about this? Please I know this is going to sound cruel. But please don't start something unless you are serious, I've been hurt before and I don't want to be again, ok?"

Jeanette looked him right in the eyes saying, "Look, Chet, as I said before, I've never done this sort of thing before. I have thought about it. If I weren't serious, I wouldn't be here now. Really."

He motioned with his hand for her to come closer to his face, so she did, he then awkwardly kissed her cheek. It was very difficult with his jaw wired and all, but she was happily surprised. She responded by kissing him full on the mouth and he was surprised at how much he could participate. When they finally separated, Jeanette was blushing and Chet was red as well, knowing he was definitely aroused, embarrassingly so.

He said, shyly, "Well, I guess we kind of know where we stand, huh? As a nurse, I bet you can see you've definitely made my day!" And they both laughed. Jeanette held his hand and stroked him as best she could, helping him to relax.

Jeanette then said, "See, just because you're hurt doesn't mean your emotions and feelings and libido were. So don't worry. If this goes the way I'm hoping it will, we'll be able to deal with anything that comes along. Ok?"

Jeanette's words brought a smile to his face, "Yeah, I agree." They then began discussing their mutual and different interests. Chet told her he had a cat, was into CB radio and collected barbed wire. He also told her he had begun the Paramedic training course two weeks before his ordeal, and how he had one older brother who was a policeman and his mom lived in the San Fernando Valley.

Jeanette told him she had been born in France and came to America at two years old with her mom. Her father was a French actor who she saw frequently as he traveled to Hollywood at least several times a year and she often returned to France to visit there. Her mom lived in Los Angeles on 6th and Flower and she had just moved out to her own place on PCH in Lomita. She had one stepbrother and one stepsister in France but no other siblings. Her mom was a nurse, as well, but at Torrance Memorial Hospital. She said, "I love cats-they're my favorite animal. I have a beautiful grey tabby named Tiger who I've had since he was six hours old and he's six years old now and a love!"

Chet laughed and said, "Man, what a small world. My cat's name is Tiger, too, and he's a dark grey tabby. He is three years old. Gage, another fireman, found a cat going into labor and about three of us fireman adopted the kittens. She had five; I took Tiger, the biggest of the litter. He's my best friend. My friend, Jim is taking care of him for me."

Jeanette returned his smile and said, "Great! We'll have to see how they get along, too. I'm sure it'll be fine-Tiger is very shy around new people. But he seems to like other cats well enough."

Chet agreed that they had a lot in common, but he was nervous about starting a relationship under these circumstances. He knew he had a long road ahead of him, and he wasn't sure of how he was going to mentally deal with it, let alone physically. He knew if possible, he would physically get it together, but DAMN, he was already feeling closed in and confined, and he didn't even have the body cast on. He knew he was scared and was afraid he would never trust strangers again. And in his line of work, he HAD to deal with strangers every time he went on a run.

After Chet had been silent for almost ten minutes, Jeanette asked, "Chet, did I do or say something wrong? You're so quiet. Is everything ok?"

Chet smiled at her and answered, "I don't know-I'm just trying to figure things out a little. I mean I really am flattered and all, but how do I know I can trust you? With everything I just went through, believe me, I don't need any more surprises."

"Oh, Chet," Jeanette said and grabbed his hand in hers, "Dear sweet Chet. I don't even know you, but you seem to be one of the most sensitive men I've ever met. I still can't believe another human being could do this to another, especially someone like you. From what your friend, John, told me, you love to tease and play pranks on him. So I know you must have a terrific sense of humor. I also have another little confession to tell-you remind me a great deal of my dad. Sensitive yet hiding it."

He looked at her and smiled shyly. He couldn't believe someone as lovely as she would be interested in him. Even though, he would never tell Gage or anyone, he never really thought of himself as attractive. He looked at himself as a chubby, short loser, even though most people described him as stocky and good looking, he always found it hard to believe. After all, here he was thirty years old and still unmarried. Most of his pals had at least two kids and five years of marriage under their belt by thirty. He was very surprised at her insight-it was almost like he was an open book to her.

chapter twenty

He finally said, "Man, are you always this good at reading people or am I just that transparent?"

She laughed, and answered, "Yup, my mom is the same way. In fact, we play a game. We watch TV and try to read what the star is really feeling or a character in particular. My mom especially loves doing it with Jerry Lewis and Jack Lemmon. I am pretty good, too, but she's better. I don't think you are as transparent as you think, but most 'clowns' are a lot sadder on the inside than they let on. It's a coping mechanism and you seem to do it very well, from what I've heard. That will probably help you deal with what is to come in the near future."

Chet asked, "Do you really think so? I mean, I want to keep a positive attitude, but it's hard. I am so afraid I'll have some kind of permanent injury or handicap and won't be able to do my job. And being a fireman is really the only thing I've ever wanted to do. My dad was a fireman and my hero. And I had just begun the paramedic course, but..."

Jeanette looked at him and said, "Look, why try to see into the future? I thought Dr. Brackett said you had a great chance of almost full recovery. So definitely try to keep a positive attitude. Pray to God for strength and I'm sure Jesus and Mary will be watching out for you. I've always felt that God especially loves firemen because you go places noone wants to go. Try to remember that, OK?"

Chet replied, "Yeah, I've heard people say that, but someone has to do it. I really do love my work and I work with some fantastic men. We firemen are really like brothers. And you are right, I should ask God to help me-I know my mom has been saying the Rosary for me and knowing her, she has probably started a novena to St. Jude." And they both laughed and smiled at one another.

Jeanette gave Chet's face a loving stroke, "Good, then I guess you won't be insulted when I tell you that I lit a candle for you and said a prayer to St. John of God for you. He is the patron saint of firemen. I also called my dad and asked him to light a candle for you in Notre Dame in Paris."

Chet looked at the lovely face before him, "WOW! Thanks, I really have something good starting to go for me, it seems. Would you be able to stay, or come back, and meet my mom? I think you and her would get along well and, if you are really willing help me recover, then you could coordinate stuff with her. What do you say?"

Jeanette agreed and said she would be back later, telling Chet to have his mom call her when she gets there. She could be back within a few minutes because she would be at her mom's and she wrote the number for him. She then kissed Chet on the cheek and left.

Jeanette stopped at the desk and took Chet's chart out and started copying some info about him down. Her coworkers came over and began teasing her by saying, "Hey, Ms. Boucher, no looking at patients' charts when off duty. You know we could always find something for you to do. Maybe you could give Mr. Kelly a sponge bath and back rub!" And Jeanette laughed and fooled around with her friends before leaving.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Chet.

That evening when his mom came, he had her call Jeanette and just as he had thought, they got along well. When Jeanette left, Mrs. Kelly smiled at her son and said, "Well, she may not be Irish, Chet, but she is beautiful and smart. Please go slow, this time, my boy. I don't want to see you hurt again. I don't know if I could handle another situation like you had with Lisa."

Chet looked at the ceiling and said, "Mom, I know I've been thinking alot about that and I want to go slow. Jeanette does seem real nice and yes, I've even considered marriage, but man, we've only known one another less than a week and believe me, these are not the best of circumstances. I'm sure she knows more about me than I'll ever know about her. And I NEVER want another Lisa in my life again. God, I still can't believe I spent three months in jail for her and that man! Thank God, Pete and Den were able to prove my innocence, and I didn't have to deal with parole. I never would have been able to become a fireman if I had. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out the truth about me, huh?"

Mrs. Kelly took her son's hand tenderly into hers, "Chet, she looks like the type who would probably understand. Oh, speaking of Lisa, Den told me he saw her last week and she was still on the streets and doing drugs. I'm so glad you are away from her-she was never any good."

"Yeah, I know, mom," Chet said, a bit wistfully, "But I DID love her then and I know this sounds weird, but I still have some feelings for her. We did have a few good times, until HE came into her world and took over. I really thought she had cleaned up her act as she had told me. Oh, well, maybe Jeanette was sent by God, mom. She is a nurse and they are God's angels of mercy on Earth. And she is a Catholic, mom and likes cat. In fact, she has a cat named Tiger, too." And he laughed, and Mrs. Kelly joined in.

chapter twenty-one

For the next two days, Chet was kept immobile, but had to endure multiple measuring and plaster casts being made of him. Then on Wednesday, he was transported to a special casting area and fitted with the body cast.

He was very uncomfortable and had to stay in one position for five hours. He wasn't even allowed to move his head or hands, but he was completely unaware of this. Dr. Early had decided to put Chet to sleep just prior to the casting, thus giving the casting team a chance to work unhampered and also to keep Chet from becoming too uncomfortable. When Chet did awaken, he was back in his Circulatron bed and ensconced in the body cast. Fortunately, he wasn't alone.

Dr. Early had stayed, figuring correctly that Chet might be a bit confused and scared upon awakening. Dr. Early said, "Chet, it's ok! This is the body cast we had told you about. You'll be in this at least four months, son, so please try to make the best of it. Once you are comfortable with it, we can begin some physical therapy."

Chet, shocked, said, "PT! How the hell can I do ANYTHING in this? I'm wrapped up like a mummy. I CAN'T EVEN MOVE MY HEAD! Man, at least before I could maneuver this damn bed, now I can't do anything. This is worse than I thought!" Finally Chet became flustered and began to cry, both from frustration and fear.

Dr. Early said, "Now, look here, Kelly. YOU'RE A FIREMAN, RIGHT?" Well, I thought you guys were trained never to give up. And look at you, not even twenty-four hours and you give up already. Never thought I'd see the day!"

Chet felt ashamed for he knew the doctor was right. He knew that he'd been told he would be able to move his head and hands as before, so he tried and he did. He then said, "Hey, doc, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little scared. I've never felt so useless in my life."

Dr. Early smiled at his patient and said, "Chet, please don't look down on yourself. You are not useless. Right now, you have too many broken bones and a body cast is the safest thing for you. This immobility, though inconvenient and uncomfortable, is necessary to allow your bones and body to heal. I really do think you will have a ninety to ninety-five percent recovery." And he smiled when he saw Chet smile and then turn his bed to the left to look out the window.

"Do you really think my chances are that good, doc?" Chet asked, hopefully. When Dr. Early said yes, Chet, despite his wired jaw, smiled a bit and continued to stare out the window at the beautiful spring sky.

Dr. Early then said, "Ok, Chet, I've gotta go. I DO have other really sick patients to see. You are on the mend, son, so try to think positively, ok?"

Chet turned the bed towards the departing doctor and said, "Yeah, I know, Doc, and I will try. Sorry for before but it was kind of disconcerting waking up like that, if you know what I mean. Oh, one question I've been afraid of asking-how much more surgery do I have to look forward to?"

Dr. Early closed the door and walked back over to Chet sitting down. "OK, I was wondering when you'd get to that. To be honest, Chet," the Doctor answered, "We think at least two more are required. One to repair your jaw and mouth-the wiring just realigns your jaw, but you will need reconstructive surgery. I don't know if you know this, but we had to shave off your mustache and we must keep your face clean-shaven until the reconstructive surgery is done. But from what I've seen of one of my top surgical nurses, that doesn't look to be too terrible, does it?"

And he laughed when he saw Chet smile and blush. Dr. Early continued, "The second surgery will be to repair your right arm-due to the shooting and ulnar fracture, you sustained nerve damage and we need to operate to see if we can restore as much normal functioning as possible. But I really think that may be the only lingering injury you may have. The toughest thing you need to do, in my opinion, is learn to use your left hand instead of your right. And I really have confidence that you will be able to master that quickly. You do want to get back to work, right?"

Chet looked at the doctor and said, "MAN! I didn't expect to hear so much at one time! Yeah, I want to get better and back to work. But if I only have one good hand, I won't be able to, will I?"

"NO, Chet." Dr. Early said, "You seem to have misinterpreted what I said, or maybe I wasn't clear. But, yes, you may have some limited functioning of your right hand. SOME! By that I mean you may not be able to write with your right hand, your grasp won't be as strong but will be there, and perhaps your fine pincer, meaning gripping and picking up stuff, may be either weakened or not affected at all. So I don't see why you couldn't work. By the time you are ready to go back, you should be so used to using your left hand, you'll have trouble remembering ever being right handed. Believe me, it's really easy being left handed and you'll be joining an elite crowd of special people, of which I am proud to be a member." And he laughed, saying, "Now, Mr. Kelly, I really must run. Think about what I said, ok? I'll stop in later. Oh, by the way, I saw Marco walking in. I'll send him in, ok?"

As Dr. Early left, Chet said, "Thanks for the advice and help, Doc. Yeah, please do send Marco in. And if you see Jeanette ask her to stop by if she isn't too busy."

chapter twenty-two

Dr. Early met Marco at the elevator and asked to speak with him before he went to see his friend. Dr. Early could see Marco was very nervous and uncomfortable and he wanted to make sure Marco's mood would not affect Chet adversely.

Dr. Early led Marco to his office motioning to a chair, "Sit down, Marco. Do you want a glass of water or something? I know you are here to visit Chet and I am glad he is getting visitors, but I did want to explain some things to you and you can pass it on to the rest. You are the first, besides Roy and John on their run, who has come by. I guess you are off today?"

Marco coughed and said, very shakily, "Not really, Doc. I took the day off. I can't seem to function too well right now. I'm so dreadfully worried about Chet. And I feel a little guilty. You see, I was supposed to go, but as you know, my dad was just discharged from here on Friday and I wanted to help my mom care for him. So I backed out of the trip. If I hadn't, none of this would have happened. I was going to pick Chet up and drive him over to Roy's. He never would have encountered that crazy man if I had gone. I am afraid Chet may feel the same way I do and be angry with me. Plus I don't really know how I am going to deal with my partner and best friend so hurt and all." And he sighed and wiped his tear-filled eyes.

Dr. Early was shocked at this revelation and open display of emotion, but if he had known Marco better, he would have known the bulky fireman was always up front with his emotions. And being as sensitive as he was made it all the more difficult for him to control them many times.

Dr. Early very tactfully explained to Marco about Chet's extensive injuries and what to expect when he walked in and saw him in the full body cast. He also told him that Chet's voice was almost back to normal volume but was still mumbled due to the wiring. He could have sips of water or other liquid through a straw, but all other nourishment went through the gastrostomy tube in his stomach and the bottle he would see hanging was the feeding. Chet had two IV's and a suprapubic catheter for urine, as well. He also explained that Chet was able only to move his hands and head, but was able to turn the bed to the right, left, floor and upright again. He finally asked Marco if he had any questions.

Marco said, "I guess I can handle it better now, kind of knowing what to expect. Chet is really in rough shape right now, isn't he? How long will it be, if at all, before he can even consider returning to work?"

"Well, Marco," Dr. Early answered, "As I told Chet, he will be in the body cast at least four months, and then it will be at least another six to eight months until he is rehabilitated. I am figuring at least twelve to fourteen months until he can even consider work. I really do anticipate at least a ninety to ninety-five percent recovery rate for your friend. The biggest challenge will be for him to learn to use his left hand as his dominant hand. I think he may have some permanent nerve damage to his right hand and will have to learn to write and make his left hand the hand he uses normally. I told him being left handed isn't so bad, especially since I am left-handed. The toughest part is getting used to using right-handed stuff, like scissors and can openers with the left hand, but I really have confidence he'll master it. What do you say, Marco? Why the smile?" Dr. Early asked, confused.

Marco laughing now, said, "Well, I don't know if you ever realized it but Gage IS left handed and The Phantom just loves to tease him about it. Guess this will teach Chet a little lesson, huh? Oh, I'm left handed as well, but he knows better than to tease me." Both men laughed and Dr. Early walked with Marco out the door and separated when they reached the nurse's station, with Dr. Early saying, "Marco, try to be as positive as possible, and answer any questions he may have about left-handedness as honestly as possible. I'll have to get Johnny to help him, too. Thanks. You two guys will be a great asset to his rehab, now! Oh, and please don't mention anything about what should have happened on Friday. I think Chet has enough to think about. I really doubt if he is angry with you at all. In fact, I'm sure he'll be really glad to see you. He really needs his friends as much as his family's support right now. OK?"

Marco nodded in the affirmative and walked slowly to Chet's room. Upon reaching the door, he quickly blessed himself and asked God for the strength to help his best friend. He knocked on the door and entered smiling when he heard Chet's mumbled, "C'mon in!"

Chet smiled as broadly as he could when he saw who it was. "MARCO! Man, I've been wondering where you were. Are you OK me amigo? Your dad isn't worse, is he?"

"No," Marco said, "Chet, as a matter of fact he came home Friday and is feeling better, but mama and he are both very concerned about you. They are saying prayers for you my friend. I'm sorry I've not come sooner, but... well, you know how I feel about hospitals and..."

And Marco began feeling quite uneasy and nervous, having difficulty dealing with his best friend in this shape.

Chet tried to lessen his tension by jokingly saying, "Hey, Marco, Believe me, I don't like hospitals either, but you kind of get used to it, if you know what I mean!" And he tried to laugh, even though he really hated being stuck in this situation, which felt like a lose-lose situation to him, right now.

Unknown to Chet, this remark only increased Marco's sense of guilt. He even thought that Chet DID in some way blame him for what happened. Unable to hold his guilt in, he said, "Oh, Chet, Its ALL MY FAULT! If only I hadn't backed out of the trip, none of this would have happened. How can you ever forgive me? I am so very sorry. If only I could change places with you. God please don't hate me too much, Chet!" And Marco gave fully into his emotions and turned away, ashamed, from Chet.

Chet was at first shocked by Marco's outburst. He NEVER even thought Marco was involved in any way. He completely understood why Marco had not gone and he was glad. He was afraid that Marco would have been hurt in some way, just for being his friend. He just stared at Marco for a while and tried to think of how to assuage his friend's guilt.

"Hey, Marco," Chet said, "MARCO! Please turn around, man. You are just being silly. Stop blaming yourself. YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! I thank God you weren't there. Knowing that crazy man, he probably would have hurt you just because you are my friend, or maybe cause you're Spanish. He seemed to hate anyone who wasn't black. AND you had to be there for your folks. Please, Marco, really! You are my best friend and just to prove it to you I am going to tell you my deepest secret. But you MUST promise not to tell anyone in the department, ok?"

Marco looked at his friend and saw the sincerity in his brown eyes, but he also saw something else, a deep hurt he'd never seen before. He felt as if his heart was breaking and he didn't know why, but he knew Chet would tell him. "Okay, Chet, I believe you. I just never want to lose your friendship. You know, I spoke with Dr. Early and he told me you were probably gonna be left-handed now. Guess that was the big secret, huh?"

Laughing, Chet said, "No, Marco, that's not it. But yeah, I know. I guess I'll have to stop teasing Johnny now about being a Southpaw, huh? Hey, you know what? We could be the Three Lefties-just like the Three Musketeers." And they both laughed.

Then Chet coughed a bit and changed subjects, "No, really, Marco. I do have a secret. Do you want to hear it or not?" Marco, realizing how serious Chet was, shook his head yes.

Chet turned his bed to the left side and said, "Well, where should I start? I guess at the beginning. If anyone comes in, Marco, I AM going to change the subject, ok? I REALLY DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW! I am totally ashamed of this. My mom, Denny, and Jim Reed are the only other ones who know. Oh, shit, here goes. YOU ARE IN FOR A SHOCK, MY FRIEND.

It all started about 10 years ago, right after I had joined up. I was nineteen and naive and thought I could save the world, me and my best friend Jim Reed. Jim joined the Navy and spent his tour in Japan and me; I joined the Army and was a medic in Viet Nam, as you well know. I know everyone knows that, but what noone else knows is. I was married before I went to Viet Nam." Chet heard Marco gasp in surprise, but Marco kept quiet, knowing Chet didn't want to have to stop.

Chet continued, "Yes, I was married. My mom and dad didn't like her and Denny tried to tell me she was no good, but I loved her and she told me she was pregnant with my kid, so I figured I'd do the right thing."

He again heard Marco gasp; for he knew he thought Marco thought he had a kid noone knew about. "No, Marco, the whole thing was a scam just to marry me. She wasn't pregnant. For some reason, she wanted to marry me, even though she knew I was definitely going overseas. My brother had always said she married me hoping I'd get wounded or killed and then she'd get the money they give to the families of soldiers. But although I was wounded, I was ok. What I didn't know was, she had become a drug addict and was doing tricks to get money for her stuff. When I came back home, my parents and Denny tried to tell me, but I refused to believe them, until I came home from job hunting one day and saw her strung out in an overdose.

After getting cleaned up in the hospital, she promised me she wanted to get clean and sober and she really tried, for a while. Lisa is her name and she really did ok for about a year. But... it all changed when I decided to become a hose jockey. You know the hours are a bit tough though, and Lisa hated them. But she promised me she was clean and keeping herself occupied. In fact she even got pregnant. I was ecstatic. I was still in the academy and ...then she got sick and lost the baby, or I thought she did. So I took some time off and took care of her. After two months, she insisted I go back to the academy and they let me. I graduated and was sent to station 34 on the A shift. It was great, because at the time I was only two blocks away. Hey, Marco, give me a sip of juice, will ya?"

"OK, here ya go, pal!" said a shocked Marco. He walked over to Chet and was shocked to see his friend was crying. He comforted him as best he could and said, "Man, Chet I never knew. I promise I won't tell anyone. Don't continue if it's too hard. Sounds like you were really hurt by this Lisa. Please don't torture yourself."

Chet looked at his friend and said, "No, Marco, I want to continue. I think it is important I share this with all the people I love. OK?" Marco nodded and Chet continued, "Ok, so as I was saying, we only lived two blocks away. One night on the way home from a fire I decided to drop in on Lisa for a quickie, if you get my drift. Well...it was about one thirty am and there were no lights on. I figured she was sleeping. I walked in, petted the dog, and tiptoed upstairs to our bedroom. I figured I'd just take a quick shower and visit the wife for a bit. Well...I walked in and heard moaning. I thought something was wrong and ran up and switched the lights on and I was shocked to say the least. THERE WAS MY WIFE OF THREE YEARS IN BED WITH ANOTHER MAN!

I went NUTS and ran over and started beating the guy and hitting her. She got off the bed and I continued beating the guy, who kept saying, "Please stop!" But I was out of control. I finally stopped when I realized he was unconscious-I thought I must have killed him. And that's when I heard the cops. That BITCH had called the cops. She claimed I had burst in and we were separated and that was her boyfriend and I knew all about him.

They arrested me on the spot. They knew me, of course, because of my brother. They were shocked. Well, what really came out was that he was her drug supplier and that was how she paid for her stuff. She was never clean really. She even went and got an abortion, which is really what happened when she was sick. She never really loved me; I was just a stable safe place for her. I spent three months in jail and her and that guy were walking around free and clear. But thank God for Jim Reed and Denny-they found out what really happened and got all the charges against me dropped. I never even had to do parole and noone in the department ever found out. The captain from 34s promised me he would never tell and he is now at 18s. You know him, it's Captain Ron Duncan. Well, he has remained true blue for me. The irony of the story is that the cops killed the guy when he got caught doing a drug deal, and Denny has told me that he has seen Lisa on the streets and she is still doing drugs. The really strange thing is that I still have feelings for her. Stupid, I know, but..." And he looked up at his friend, surprised to see him looking sympathetically at him. He thought Marco would have been shocked, but not sympathetic.

Marco said, "WOW, Chet. I am so sorry you've gone through that. God, as if Viet Nam weren't bad enough. I know you had a rough time over there-we all did. But God. So I guess you were divorced, but did you also have it annulled by the church?"

"No," Chet answered, smiling, "But I may have to. I met someone. Her name is Jeanette Boucher and she's a nurse here. God, it's really weird, pal. I've only just met her and already I am thinking of getting serious with her. Goofy, ain't I? My mom has met her and likes her, but is telling me to go real slow. She doesn't want to see me hurt again. I know she's right and Jeanette knows I can't do too much of anything right now."

And looking up at Marco, he laughed and said, "Oh, Marco, I am sorry. I have really laid a ton of bricks on you, man! YOU look exhausted. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Marco said, trying to compose himself, "You sure did lay a ton on me, pal. God! You are faster than Gage. You just finished telling me you met the woman you may marry and here you are in a body cast. When did you meet? While you were in the OR?" And he laughed, good-naturedly.

Chet smiled and said, "Close, guy! She was the recovery nurse and I woke up to her." And they both laughed and Marco relaxed and they were able to have a pleasant visit, after all. Chet felt a burden was lifted just by his telling Marco. By Marco's reaction he now knew he could tell Jeanette. Marco and he discussed some of the ramifications of being left handed in a right-handed world and Chet, although jovial, was really a little nervous and worried. He wasn't as positive as Dr. Early was that he would handle this transition.

part two

chapter twenty-three

Marco realized Chet was not really concentrating too much on what he had just said, so Marco, laughing, said, "Hey, Chester, Earth to Kelly!"

Chet, blushing, said, "Oh, Marco, sorry pal. Guess I spaced out a little, huh? What were we talking about?"

Marco laughed and said, "Well, I think I know WHAT you were thinking about, and I KNOW it wasn't of coping with newly being left handed. Am I right about the initials JB being uppermost in your thoughts? Why don't you tell me about her? She must be something special. I've NEVER seen you so enamored before. Do you feel different than with Lisa? Maybe Jeanette is THE ONE!"

Chet smiled at his friend and said, "Yeah, you know, Marco my friend. I think she IS the one. And if I do marry her, I want you to be my best man, ok? I really do feel differently towards her. I remember Lisa pursued me more than I ever pursued her. I was never really popular with the girls in school and didn't have too many dates and Lisa was a loner so I guess we drifted to each other out of loneliness. I guess I filled that void until the drugs took over. But Jeanette seems so much more sensible than I'll ever be. Oh, another thing, she loves cats, too, and even has one named Tiger!" And they both laughed at this, for Chet knew Marco was another taker of Johnny's kittens.

Marco and Chet talked some more and Chet described Jeanette to his friend. While they were talking, Marco decided to test Chet a little and put a pen in his left hand.

Chet looked at the pen like it had magically appeared and said, "What's this for, Marco? I can't write yet with my left hand."

Marco, smiling, said, "Well, no time like the present to start practicing. Try writing whatever comes to mind, or even just drawing a straight line." And he held a pad for Chet to practice writing on.

Chet attempted to write his name, but all he could do was scribble. Then he attempted the alphabet and got as far as C, but his hand became shaky. He stopped and rested, then tried to continue but couldn't. He was quickly becoming frustrated, but Marco kept trying to encourage him, saying, "You are doing great for a first attempt." So he tried to draw a straight line but it was so crooked he got mad and flung the pen against the wall, yelling, "DAMN! I give up. I feel like I'm back in kindergarten and learning to print all over again."

Marco went and retrieved the pen and put the pad and pen down next to Chet on his left side where he could easily reach them.

He then sat down next to his friend and said, "Man, Chet you gotta have patience. That was pretty good for a first attempt. I know it feels degrading, but you know you gonna have to start from the beginning. THIS IS A NEW THING YOU ARE LEARNING, whether you realize it or not. Remember your brain is used to dealing with your right hand and now it has to learn to deal with the left instead. I once read somewhere that when someone has a stroke their brain willingly learns to compensate but it takes a while. I think that may be true in your case, too, you know. As they say, when you lose one function, you gain another somewhere else."

Chet looked at his friend thoughtfully and answered, "Yeah, maybe you are right, Marco. After all, how difficult can it be being left handed if Gage can master it, huh?" And they both laughed, and Chet continued, "Ok, now let me try again." And he attempted to write his name. It looked like a little kid's scrawl, but they could plainly read Chet Kelly. Chet looked proudly, but tiredly at his best friend.

As they were talking, Jeanette happened by on her lunch break. After the introductions were made, Chet showed Jeanette his first attempt at left handed printing.

She smiled proudly at him and said, "Great work, hon. Guess it's safe to tell you now, I'm left handed, too. I thought I could help you adjust, but I see you have another expert here to help you."

And they all laughed and Chet said, "OH great. Where am I? In the left handed Outer Limits?" And everyone laughed even harder.

chapter twenty-four

And after they all stopped laughing at Chet's joke, he smiled at Jeanette and again showed his first attempt at writing his name left-handedly. Even though it was very difficult she could definitely make out Chester Kelly.

She looked at him and said, very proudly, "Well, Mr. Kelly I think you should adjust very well. That's great. You just have to really get used to living in a right-handed world. Believe me, it 's not as tough as it sounds. And I don't know if either of you have ever heard this saying, but it is one of my favorite quotes by Irene Peter. Here goes: Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed. And believe me, I know it 's true. I've seen a lot of changes in my life, but basically my life is still the same. So believe me, Chet, if you don't let these little problems of hand dominance get to you, you'll be fine. I think your main goal should be on getting well and regaining whatever strength and health you can. Remember, the doctors did say you should be able to return to work."

Marco, smiling at Jeanette, even though he had just met her, said, "You know something, Chet, I think you are right. Jeanette seems to be a very special person and she is definitely what the doctor has ordered for you, mi amigo."

Turning to Jeanette, he introduced himself, saying formally, "Hi! I'm Marco Lopez, Chet's partner and best friend. He's told me a little bit about you, but you didn't tell me how beautiful she is, pal."

Smiling and blushing, Jeanette shook the proffered hand and thanked Marco. "Well, thank you, sir. And from what I've seen Los Angeles must have the handsomest firemen and paramedics in the world. I KNOW THEY ARE THE BEST!"

"Hey Chet," Jeanette then said, "I've got some good news for you. The doctors are very pleased with your progress and have decided to have you

begin physical therapy before you are out of the body cast. Starting tomorrow, the physical therapist will be coming in to evaluate you and to start you on a regimen. They've decided that this is the best way to maintain whatever muscle tone you have, especially in your right arm. What do you think of that?"

Chet, unsure of what to think, said, "But how can I do any? I can't really move any part of my body."

Jeanette answered, "Well, speaking strictly as a nurse, I'm sure that it is more beneficial than harmful. It's always a good idea to keep whatever muscle strength you already have. This will also give you a chance to strengthen your left hand while maintaining the strength of your right hand. Also by them doing exercises to your neck and head will prevent any stiff necks and help you relax. Let me show you some of what they will be doing."

And she proceeded to massage Chet's temples and neck and Marco could see his friend visibly relax. As a matter of fact, within minutes Chet was sound asleep.

Jeanette stopped massaging him and made him comfortable. She then kissed his cheek and motioned to Marco to come outside.

She wanted to ask him a few questions about Chester Kelly. She could NOT believe how much she already loved him; God It's not even a week! Smiling to herself, she thought, "Man, mom you were right. When you meet the right guy, YOU know instantly. Dad was for you. I only pray Chet and I last longer and I don't mean as friends."

When she and Marco were out of Chet's room, she asked, "Hey Marco can we talk? I'd like to ask you a few questions about Mr. Kelly. Ok?"

Marco, somewhat surprised, said, "Ok, sure. I'll answer whatever I can, unless it's something I think Chet would want to keep private or to tell you himself, OK?"

Leading Marco to the employee lounge, she told him, "Ok, Marco, I agree. Would you like a cup of coffee?" He shook his head and they both went and got one. They both sat down and drank their coffees in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Jeanette said, "Ok, Marco, I know this must seem pretty fast to you and everyone, but believe me, no one is more surprised than me, oh, well, Chet may fit in that category, too. Did he tell you how we 'met'?"

Marco said, "Yes, Jeanette, he told me you were his recovery room nurse. Had you seen him in the ER sometime or maybe around the hospital sometime? I mean I know he was usually the guy who drove the squad to pick up John and Roy. Maybe you saw Chet one of those times?"

"No, Marco," Jeanette replied, "It's kind of impossible for that. Even though I have worked here for two years, I only just came back to work. My dad lives in Paris, France and he was sick for a while. I've spent the last seven months in Paris helping him get well and adjust to being on renal dialysis. I've only been back two weeks, and only in the Recovery Room, so I doubt very much if I've ever seen any of you guys here. I only just met Roy and John, too. Although it is possible I've seen you guys at fires or rescues. But not too much as I live in Lomita."

"Oh," said Marco, "Then yes I really am surprised, but I must say one thing, and please don't be offended. I am only looking out for Chet and if you really care for him, you WILL understand why I am saying this. Please go slowly and be gentle with him. I've gotten to know him really well and his feelings are easily hurt, even though he would vehemently deny it. He has a tough time, sometimes, showing people how he really feels. But there are times when he wears his heart on his sleeve and just like a little boy; he gets very depressed when rejected. And I think the situation he is in right now is one of the hardest he has ever been in. PLEASE don't hurt him. If you are not serious, please just leave now and NEVER see Chester B. Kelly again. I don't think he could stand it if you were only playing a game with him. He has told me that he loves you already and I saw in his eyes how happy he was. So again I'm asking you, are you serious?" Marco looked up and was shocked to see Jeanette staring at him and crying.

Jeanette couldn't believe what she just heard. "CHET LOVES ME? He said that. Oh, my God. I love him, too, Marco REALLY! I have never felt like this about anyone and believe me, I'm young but not innocent." She wiped her eyes. "No Marco I would never hurt him and I am not playing a game here, well, not a fun game, but a game of love and forever. Do you think he feels the same? I promise you here and now, Marco, on my honor that my love for Chester B. Kelly will only grow stronger. Do you believe me?"

Marco nodded and said, "Jeanette, I'm sorry if you got hurt by what I said, but I really do consider Chet my best friend. Not only is he my partner at work, but I consider him one of my brothers. And believe me, I really do think he does love you, and I do pray this relationship does work, especially now. This will be a great test for the two of you. If you can help Chet overcome all this, then nothing will be able to get in your way. NOTHING!"

part three

chapter twenty-five

Meanwhile back at Station 51, Captain Stanley was deep in thought. He had no problem with Chet's extended leave of absence and the department definitely agreed to cover most of his expenses. He was kind of surprised at that as it had happened off duty, but Chief McConnike had assured him that this was looked at as a kidnapping and the lawyers for George Smith's family had agreed to an out of court settlement which the department put in a trust fund for Kelly.

His main concern now was Marco Lopez. Not only had he called in sick his last shift since this had happened but he had sounded very depressed. He had even called his folks and they had said Marco felt very bad about Chet and felt like he should have been there to help his friend.

Mrs. Lopez was very worried about her son and told the captain that he had even hinted he might quit his job and go back to Mexico to work as a migrant. The captain had asked Mrs. Lopez to have Marco call him as soon as he got in. That had been three hours ago and he was beginning to get worried when suddenly John and Roy walked in.

"Hey Cap, we saw Marco at Rampart. He was visiting Chet. He also seemed to be in better spirits." Roy said.

John burst in with, "Yeah, Cap. He even said he'd definitely be here next shift. He promised to call you later. Seems Chester boy has a girlfriend, but we didn't have time to visit the Lothario!" and he laughed, even more when he saw the captain's incredulous look.

"WHAT!" yelled Captain Stanley, "A girlfriend? I didn't even know he was dating?"

Roy, laughing, said, "No, Cap, he wasn't, not until Saturday in recovery anyway! Seems he woke up to a nurse, Jeanette Boucher, and BAM sparks flew between them and now Marco has told us they both love one another. Never know with Chet what's gonna happen. Even laid up in a body cast he is as unpredictable as ever.

Marco has also told me, and you'll love this, junior, due to nerve damage to his right arm, Chet is NOW going to be left handed. So AT LEAST HE WON'T BE ABLE TO TEASE YOU ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!" And they all laughed.

Captain Stanley was very relieved by what his two paramedics just told him and got up. "Let's go tell Mike and the others the good news."

When Mike, Joe and Jose heard they all laughed too and enjoyed sharing some good memories about Chet and Marco. Joe was quiet, though, as he was a probie and had yet to meet either man. But after hearing some of the "horror stories" about the Phantom he was kind of glad he'd yet to meet Kelly. He figured that by the time Kelly was back he would be assigned to a different station and safe.

Finally Mike said, "Hey Joe you're awfully quiet. What's up?"

Joe said, "Nothing, Mike, it's just that I don't really know anyone too well yet and, ahem, to be honest and I don't mean any offense, I am not really looking forward to meeting this Kelly guy. I'm not too keen on practical jokes, especially when I'm the butt of them. But if he only picks on Johnny, then I guess it's ok."

Captain Stanley, laughing said, "Sorry, Joe, you wouldn't be safe! You are the new kid on the block and I know some of the guys have done some stuff to you already. Its only beginning, kid, so get used to it.

But about Chet, yes he is a prankster, but he is also one of the nicest, most generous people I've ever met. He will do anything for anyone. His main problem is he sometimes does or says things without thinking first and sometimes hurts other peoples' feelings without realizing it. But I do think you'd like him, we all do. And another thing, as a fireman there is noone else any of us would count on. That's what makes the A shift of Station 51 so special. We all count on one another."

Joe looked around. And as the group were all mulling their own thoughts, the klaxons alarmed: Station 51, Station 18 Structure fire corner of Main and 234th Streets. Corner Main and 234th Streets.

While the men were preparing themselves, Captain Stanley responded, "10-4 KMG 365 Structure fire corner Main and 234th. Time out 1534." And he handed the slip of paper to Roy on his way to the engine.

Arriving at the fire first, they saw it was a fully involved fire. Captain Stanley instructed his firemen and told Roy and John to wait until he knew if there were any victims inside. He approached the policeman on scene and asked, "Hey, Vince, what have we got here?"

Vince turned to the Captain, "Hey, Hank. This is a big one and we think it was arson, so be careful. I've heard conflicting reports. One person says there are two people in there while this guy, the owner, says that it is impossible that there is anyone in there. It was an abandoned apartment due for condemnation next month. So if there is anyone in there, they are squatters and inside illegally. So there you have it. I know it's tough, but...I guess Roy and John will have to check it out, Sorry." and he turned to direct traffic and crowd control.

Captain Stanley ran up to his paramedics and said, "OK, guys, here ya go. We have conflicting reports of two possible victims somewhere inside the structure. But there are a few dangers, other than the fire; this is a condemned building so the structure will be very precarious. I'll send Jose and Joe in with you, ok? This is a dangerous situation and I don't even want to send you at all, but there is no choice. I want you both to feel as safe as possible, though."

And so the four firemen went in and to noone's real surprise found no victims. But Jose did discover a charred can of gasoline in the corner of a room and bought it to the Captain's attention, who immediately gave it to the Battalion chief.

The fire was big but easily contained and there were no injuries other than mild smoke inhalation and exhaustion.

51s returned to quarters and Jose and Joe both felt more at home, even though they both knew it was only temporary. Although Jose was going to be Marco's partner, he knew it would only be temporary until Kelly was back. And he knew Marco well enough to know; he would constantly be compared to Kelly. Marco and Jose lived very near one another and even belonged to the same parish and Spanish Clubs, but never really socialized other than at work. Jose hoped working together would change all that, especially since he liked Marco's sister, Maria so much. Maybe Marco could fix them up. And Joe knew he was only replacing Marco for this shift anyway.

The rest of the shift was uneventful. John and Roy had three runs and stopped by to visit Chet after each one.

And each time they returned to quarters, Hank and Mike felt more relief. They seemed to be getting nothing but good reports. Maybe, just maybe, Chet will beat this better than anyone thought. With all the grim news of Saturday, Hank was really worried about that guy. Even though he knew Chet to be stubborn and a fighter, he knew the human body could only take so much. And the mind was always a scary unknown! It was so good to hear these reports.

Hank decided to visit Chet on his next day off and spend some quality time with him. He also wanted to ask Mike, Roy and John to do the same. He definitely needed his friends now and more only when on duty.

When he broached the subject to his regular crew, they all agreed. Roy had one suggestion, though. "Look, not that I think Chet wouldn't love it and all, but I think the less stimulation right now, the better. Remember our last visit, Junior?"

"Yeah, I think you're right, Roy. Cap, he loved seeing us, but it seemed like he was making an effort to be pleasant and light. He even tried joking about becoming a leftie, but we could tell it was forced. I think he's having a harder time with the life-altering event and dealing with what happened to him than anything physical."

Hank listened and finally said, "Ok, guys. How do you think we should handle this?"

They all thought for a few minutes and Mike finally spoke up. "Maybe we should try and make him talk about what that crazy guy did to him. What do you say, Roy?"

Roy looked around at the guys and said, "Sorry, Mike. But I was discussing this with Dixie and she doesn't think that's a good idea. She said we should really leave that up to the professionals, that is, unless he opens up on his own. Which he hasn't yet, not even to Den or Jim Reed. But what we can do is we let him talk.

You're right in that, Mike. Doc Early feels Chet needs to vent his feelings and stop with all the forced cheerfulness. Maybe individually we could do it. I don't know about anyone else, but I always find it easier to talk to one person when I'm upset."

And so the men all agreed and finally went to bed. Other than a small trash fire with one minor injury, the rest of the shift was quiet.

The regulars for A shift made up a visiting schedule for Chet that was convenient to them and not overtaxing for him. Roy decided that Hank should go last and Johnny first. This way he might be more relaxed.

They all agreed that he might open up more to Hank than anyone. Hank was flattered and even though he knew it to be true, blushed in embarrassment when Johnny pointed out, "Yeah, that's a great idea, Roy. Cap, you know we are a bunch of 'unruly kids' exp Kelly and I, and you are 'dad' to all of us. Right, 'older, wiser' big brothers?"

Both Mike and Roy laughed and threw empty paper cups at Johnny, who ducked.

Hank just smiled and laughed.

They all left with John saying, "I'm gonna get Chet a little something to cheer him up!"

chapter twenty-six

Chet woke up, and at first he was a little disoriented as to where he was. He got a little frightened when he realized he couldn't move. After a few minutes of near panic, he realized his situation. Memories came flooding back. He looked up and saw the calendar that the nurse had found and saw it was Tuesday. God, had it really only been four days? Felt like three years! He hated this, especially this strange feeling he had in his side, not exactly a pain, more like a woodpecker gnawing at his side to get out of the cast. Knowing this was impossible, Chet tried to his best to ignore it. He figured it was just his body's way of adjusting to the confinement.

As he was contemplating this, an orderly entered and pleasantly said, "Mornin' Mr. Kelly. Ready to get washed up?"

Chet said "Yeah, sure. I think I had a bowel movement though, sorry."

Charles, the orderly, checked and said, "Yes, you did. Don't apologize. It's better out than in," and they both laughed.

Looking down again, Charles confirmed he'd seen blood in the stool. Knowing this was abnormal, he 'cheerfully' said, "I'm just going to tell the nurse so she can do what has to do before I start. OK?"

"Sure" Chet said, not having any thoughts that something might be wrong.

The nurse, who introduced herself as Lisa, said, "Hi, Mr. Kelly. How are you feeling today?"

Chet answered, "Ok, I guess. I just wish I could get used to this stupid cast. Especially my right side."

And as he talked, he felt a sharp stabbing pain and yelped, "Ow that one really hurt!"

Lisa immediately checked his right side and saw a slightly wet pink spot and felt dampness when she touched the area. Knowing this was indicative of active bleeding, she calmly took Chet's vital signs and assessed him while surreptitiously putting on the stat call light.

Even though the nurse and orderly attempted to keep Chet unaware of what was happening to him, this inadvertently made him scared.

That damn ache was now an actual pain, causing him to hyperventilate. He said, breathlessly, "What's going on? Oh, God, IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" He then passed into unconsciousness.

Quickly assessing Chet, Lisa turned to the other nurse and said, "Call Dr. Brackett or Early STAT! I think Mr. Kelly is bleeding and need more surgery. His BP is 80/60, pulse is 130 and respirations are 32 and shallow. Experiencing severe right side pain with bleeding, ok? I'll stay with him. And call Jeanette Boucher in recovery. She is his girlfriend and she'll want to be here. Poor guy has really been through the ringer and looks like it's not over yet."

Drs. Brackett and Early both ran in and were immediately updated.

Checking Chet's pupils, Early said, "Kel, his pupils are fixed and dilated. He is

not responding to stimuli. He is definitely shocky. Lisa, call OR stat and have a cast cutting team there. We gotta go in and find out where this bleeding is coming from. From what you said, sounds like we missed something in his bowel. That's the one place we didn't think of checking, right, Kel?"

Brackett, angry with himself and feeling guilty, said, "No, Joe, Peterson or I never thought to. DAMN! Poor kid. Oh, Lisa, please inform Mrs. Kelly, thanks."

And as they were leaving to go prep for surgery, the surgical orderlies arrived to take Chet to surgery, for the second time in less than seventy-two hours.

As this was happening, John stepped off the elevator, whistling to himself. He'd brought a big 'devil' balloon for Chet. He stopped abruptly when he saw Chet wheeled past him with oxygen on and unconscious. He grabbed the nurse and said, "Hey, that's my buddy, Chet Kelly! What happened? He code?"

Lisa stopped and urged the gurney on. "No, sir. But he's developed a complication and is bleeding. Dr. Brackett is going to find out in surgery what is wrong. Why don't you wait in his room and I'll send someone to talk to you, ok?"

Johnny nodded numbly and trudged dejectedly to Chet's room to wait. Sitting in a chair, he stared out the window and though, "Poor Chet! What else can go wrong? God, please spare him any more pain. There is not too much left to hurt on him!"

Johnny finally pulled himself together and called Roy.

Roy agreed to call Hank, Marco, and Mike and to meet John at the hospital, in the surgical waiting room.

As he hung up, Jeanette came in and said, "John Gage? Hi, I'm Jeanette Boucher. We met on Sunday."

"Yes, I remember. How's he doing, Jeanette?

And he saw her eyes were brimming with tear and she was wringing her hands worriedly. "Well, John, I really am not sure. My friend, Lisa, has told me what she knows and suspects. Seems he may have a perforated bowel. He has a very bloody bowel movement today and experienced sever pain in his belly. The doctors had not suspected any bowel or intestinal problems, and so had not checked those. Dr. Brackett is very angry with himself that he didn't."

And as she finished, she finally gave in to her feelings and began crying. John attempted to console her by putting his arms around her.

Calming her down, John suggested they go to the surgical waiting area. "Our buddies from work are going to be meeting me there. Jeanette, you really care for Chet a lot, don't you?"

Jeanette shook her head affirmatively and smiled a sad smile.

As they walked to the waiting area, she said, "Yes, John, I love him. As I told your friend Marco, I have never felt like this before in my life. And believe me, it really is weird. I mean I only just met Chet on Saturday and not in the most flattering way. I guess there is such a thing as love at first sight, huh?"

Johnny laughed and said, "Yeah I guess there is, although I've never really much believed in it. And I think Chet must like you, too. You don't think this is just some kind of weird nurse patient attraction, do you?"

Jeanette shook her head NO and said, "Not on my part anyway. And Chet doesn't seem the type to be infatuated right away. Believe me, I WOULD never do anything to hurt him, that I promise you."

chapter twenty-seven

While Johnny and Jeanette waited in the surgical waiting area with Chet's family and friends, Chet was being cut from the body cast in preparation for surgery.

Even though, it'd only been four days, Dr. Brackett had decided to see how well his body was healing. He also examined Chet and found what he'd hoped might be the problem.

Calling to Dr. Peterson, who was beginning to scrub, he said, "Hey, Don? Before scrubbing, c'mere a sec. It may not be as bad as we thought. Looks like his bowel isn't perforated after all-I'm still getting active bowel sounds and his belly is soft, not rigid and there is no distension. Perhaps it IS just a bleeder we missed, huh, pal?"

Dr. Peterson examined Chet himself and said, "I hope so, Kel. This kids' been through so much already and it's really only beginning for him. He still needs the reconstructive oral surgery as well as the right arm repair, plus a possible left knee surgery. And now this, and we'll definitely have to do a temporary trach due to the wired jaw. God, I don't ever remember one single patient so injured, do you? Even in trauma cases in the ER?"

"No," Brackett laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation and said, "I just realized Kelly would get a kick out of this, that is if it were anyone else, especially John Gage. I'm sure he'd try to figure out how to make money on it.

Thinking of that, not the money part, but we could write a paper on this for the journals. He's a textbook case of torture with its aftermath. But NO, what am I saying? That is selfish and stupid of me. I don't want to think of Chet Kelly only as a specimen. Forget I said anything, Don."

Dr. Peterson looked closely at Dr. Kelly Brackett, his friend of twenty years, and saw how really exhausted he was. He knew he was really agonized and guilt ridden about this particular case and had just heard how much it actually preyed on his mind.

Don said, "Hey, Kelly, you are just tired and worried. It's always harder when the patient is a friend. He was also a student in your paramedic course, too, right?"

Kelly shook his head affirmatively.

Don continued, "I think he might just see the humor later on, but you are right, it would be wrong of us to use him. Even if he agreed. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want the notoriety he would get due to it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you understand, Don. I can always count on you to put me back on the straight and narrow."

And so both men scrubbed while Chet was prepped.

Just as Dr. Brackett suspected all they found was that Chet's right splenic artery had been the bleeder they'd missed. For safety's sake though, they checked out his bowel and intestines and found no other evidence of bleeding. Dr. Peterson also ordered a cancer workup, just to cover all bases.

After two hours of surgery, Chet was in recovery with Jeanette hovering over him. The cancer workup was negative, much to everyone's relief. Chet's condition was still critical, but Dr. Brackett had assured Jeanette that he felt that, even though it had only been four days and four rough ones, Chet was DEFINITELY improving.

Within two hours, Chet awoke to find himself again hooked up to a respirator, but this time he realized this one was in his throat! Becoming agitated, he attempted, forgetting about the new body cast, to maneuver his arms to remove it. Of course, this was impossible, but in Chet's confusion he couldn't figure our why. He also tried to open him mouth to yell but of course this was impossible too.

Thank God Jeanette had come back from her break, and after a few minutes, finally had a chance to check on him.

Seeing him attempting to flail and excited, she ran over and said, as calmly as possible, "Chet, CALM DOWN! It's me, Jeanette. You are back in recovery. You can't move because of the body cast and you jaw is still wired. That is why you have the tracheostomy. BUT IT IS ONLY TEMPORARY! I promise you, love."

Chet looked at her and she could see the fear and shock in his eyes. He was so damn frightened! He really thought he was getting a little better, but NOW this.

He thought to himself, "God, please give me a rest. I'm so damn tired! Just let me die! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!"

Jeanette had been monitoring his vital signs and was worried. Chet was experiencing PVC's and an erratic heartbeat. She called Dr. Brackett to update him on Chet's status.

Dr. Peterson came, as Dr. Brackett was busy in ER. He examined Chet and reassured him that he was doing OK. He told Chet that within 24-48 hours, the tracheostomy would probably be removed and he would then be able to talk and breathe normally again.

He also reinforced to Chet that he again had the body cast on and that the surgery was minor.

"Chet, seriously, this surgery was the baby of them all for you. We thought is a major problem with your bowel, especially when we saw all the blood and pain you had. But it turns out; you had a bleeder we'd missed. The pain you felt was probably the blood pooling in the area. There has been a slight complication, though, but one we anticipated but forgot to mention."

Chet looked at Dr. Peterson with renewed fear and thought, "What now? GIVE ME A BREAK!"

Jeanette grabbed Chet's left hand and gave it a squeeze, which Chet reciprocated.

Dr. Peterson continued, "Chet, you've developed aspiration pneumonia due to your enforced immobility and all the gunk you were forced to ingest. Your lungs were already compromised due to your line of work. You don't have viral pneumonia, though, which is much more dangerous. You are on antibiotic therapy to combat the pneumonia as well as the other infections. But I do have some good news. You are healing fairly quickly. Even though it's only been four days, there are definite signs of healing. So please try to think as positively as possible. I know it may be hard, but Chet, I do assure you, YOU WILL BE OK."

And so Dr. Peterson rechecked Chet's vital signs and made some notations on his chart.

He then said, "Ok, Ms. Boucher. Could you please call surgical ICU and make sure Mr. Kelly's room is ready? Thanks.'

Jeanette called and was told yes and that the transporters would be there shortly.

Chet was still a bit overwhelmed. he was able to see himself in a mirror on the wall. He felt like he looked like one of those monsters from those horror late night flicks he loved! He had two IV's, a feeding tube in his belly, a bag for urine, a ventilator in his throat, a body cast and a wired jaw. He looked like a lab experiment gone wrong and felt like one, too. He jut prayed that he would not be near any lightning storms or magnets.

Realizing he was being overdramatic and silly, he thought to himself, "Kelly, you really could make a great B movie star now. You could scare all the little kids! Man, GOD, I WISH I WERE DEAD!" And without even realizing it, Chet began to cry.

He felt so damn depressed. He'd tried to keep a brave front, but damn it was so hard. Chet Kelly, 'the Phantom' the prankster, the class clown! Yeah, right, well right now he felt more like the world's biggest fool. And he couldn't even tell anyone how depressed or scared he was!

part three

chapter twenty-eight

While Chet was being returned to his room and special bed, Chet's friends and family were waiting impatiently in the surgical waiting area.

Denny was really becoming frustrated and kept staring out the window. Johnny was pacing, as usual, from nervous energy. He had even forgotten he was holding the balloon until it slipped out of his hand. He let it go.

Denny, unable to handle Johnny any longer, finally yelled, "GAGE STOP pacing, damn it! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

And he walked over the vending machines and kicked one in anger. Roy walked over to Jonnny and sat him down, while Jim Reed went over to Denny.

Jim, attempting to keep Den's temper in check, said, "Hey, Den, calm down buddy. You know Gage is just nervous and has to always be on the move. Remember Chet is the same way. I remember when you got shot, we almost had to tie him to the chair. At least Johnny isn't rambling on like Chet does."

Den halfheartedly smiled at his younger brother's oldest friend and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Johnny cares about Chet more than we thought. I guess they are brothers like us, huh?

You know something, Jim, Chet's always been the prankster, but yet when it comes right down to it, he is sad and lonely. You know what I mean, pal?"

"Yeah, I know, Den. I know exactly what you are saying. I remember in school he always joked but was really shy around the girls. He once told me the reason he joked around so much was that instead of being laughed at he'd make everybody else laugh. I guess he still feels that way. Though I don't know why."

Marco had overheard this as he came for coffee and saw, "Excuse me, Den, Jim? I couldn't help overhearing. So Chet has always been like this? I guess, I mean, I just thought,...oh, never mind." Den said, very quietly, "He told you about Lisa, huh? It's ok, Jim knows, too. He has always told me he wanted to tell you. I don't know if you are aware of this, Marco, but I really think that Chet considers you and Jim to be his only real friends. He's always said to me 'I know Marco and Jim don't think I'm a jerk like everyone else does.' I'll tell you a secret, guys, Chester B. Kelly has one of the, if not the, lowest self-esteems on Earth! And that BITCH LISA sure helped lower it more! And now this!"

Chapter twenty-nine

After getting Chet settled, Jeanette had no choice but to return to her unit. "Chet, I'll see you this afternoon when I get off duty. Remember, Mr. Fireman, I love you. If nothing else, keep that thought in your head." She kissed him and he reciprocated.

She stopped at the station and spoke with Lisa. "Hey, Lisa, I'll be up in recovery if needed, ok?"

"Yeah, Jeanette. Don't worry. I've a feeling Chet's on the road to recovery."

Hoping her friend was right, Jeanette turned and bunked into Dr. Early. He smiled and said, "Hi Jeanette. I just saw Don Peterson going to speak to Chet's family and friends. I wonder if Kelly realizes how much all these people really care for him?"

"You know, Dr. Early, I think Chet's acting silly is just that, an act. From what I've learned, he is more sensitive than most people think. But I really must get back to work or Dixie will have my hide! See you later, Dr. Early!"

Dr. Peterson entered the lounge just as Dr. Early entered Chet's room. Both men had good news to impart.

Dr. Peterson told a very worried group that Chet did better in surgery than expected. Letting them know he has a temporary tracheostomy and ventilator is only because of the wired jaw and that it will be removed within two days. He also told them, "He also has aspiration pneumonia which is less serious than viral or bacterial pneumonia. He is already on antibiotic therapy. We took some x-rays and he really seems to be healing fairly quickly, even though it's only been four days. I think Chet may be a bit overwhelmed by all this, but as I told him, he really is doing a bit better. Better than Dr. Brackett or Early or I thought. In fact, he may even be able to begin physical therapy sooner than any of us thought."

While Dr. Peterson was talking to Chet's family and answering their many questions, Dr. Early was talking with Chet and surreptiously lowering his assisted breaths. Chet was breathing almost on his own and he didn't even realize it.

Suddenly he felt short of breath and got frightened.

Calmly, Dr. Early said, "Chet, just relax. You've been breathing on your own for about two minutes and doing well. Just take a couple of slow deep breaths and you'll be ok. I want to monitor you for about fifteen minutes and if you do ok, we will be removing the tube tonite. What do you think of that?" Chet smiled and mouthed "thanks."

And after fifteen minutes, Chet WAS breathing very well-in fact he was doing more breathing than using the machine.

Smiling, Dr. Early enthused, "Chet, you are fantastic! Most patients can't do this. You really must want to get well. I knew you were a fighter. Must be that good ole' Irish blood, huh!"

And he smiled at his relieved patient. "Well, let me go. I'll go see your family and friends. Would you like to see anyone?" Chet shook his head yes.

chapter thirty

So Dr. Early left and went to the waiting area. Just as he arrived, he overheard Dr. Peterson answering questions. He entered the room and smiled a greeting at everyone.

Dr. Peterson edged his way out, saying, "Ok, everyone I really have to run. Dr. Early here can answer your questions, too. Ok, Joe, See ya later. Kelly is in ER if needed. I have to go to my office now."

"Ok, Don, I'll take over now. See you later. And how is everyone? I just got done seeing Chet and he is doing well. In fact, he is breathing quite a bit on his own. I just told him that we might even remove the tube tonite. He also would like some visitors, but I recommend one to two at a time, ok? I don't want Chet getting over stimulated or tired."

Jim asked Mrs. Kelly if it would be alright if he went in first. He wanted to give Chet an update on the case.

Mrs. Kelly agreed. Dr. Early asked for all visits to be short, no more than ten to twenty minutes at the most.

Jim asked Dr. Early if there was anything not to say to Chet, but was assured that he had no restrictions.

Chet was staring out the window when Jim walked in, so he walked over to his line of vision, as not to overstress his friend.

"Hey, Kelly, pal. How ya' doin'? I heard you might get that tube out tonite. You may not believe me, but I really do miss your smart aleck remarks, buddy."

Chet smiled as best he could with a wired jaw.

Chet then pointed to the clipboard and pen. Jim held the clipboard while Chet drew a picture on it with his left hand. It was very crude, but Jim thought he could decipher it. Chet knew what he wanted to say, but knew he could never have written mom or friends or Denny, so he drew a bunch of stick people.

Jim smiled and teased him, "I see your artwork is about the same as always. I guess you mean your mom, brother and friends from work?"

Chet shook his head yes.

"Well, they are all in the waiting area. Your mom gave me permission to come in first. I have some news for you. Your car was also tampered with. Denny went to move it and couldn't stop. BUT HE WASN'T HURT! Your car, well, he jumped out and it continued on down the incline by Roy's house. It finally stopped when a truck got in its path. SPLAT! Guess you gotta get a new car now, buddy! It's about time. I know you still have the van, but that's kind of on its last legs, too."

Chet looked like he had lost his best friend. Jim understood how he felt. Jim knew he'd had that car since 1968 when his dad died. The woody was new then and Chet had cared for it like it was his child.

Chet turned his head; he didn't want Jim to see him cry. He thought to himself, "Damn you, Smith. Not only did you physically screw me up, but you took away the best memory of my dad I had. I hope you rot in hell, you bastard!"

Jim walked around to face Chet again and saw his best friend was more upset than he'd thought he would be. "Hey, Chet. It's ok, man. I know that car was a tie to your father, but...this will also give you better closure. I know you've never really grieved over him. You once told me that you always felt like he was still with you somehow when you were in the car. Your dad will always be with you." Pointing to his heart, he continued, "In here. If you always remember him with love he will never be far from you. A bit of good news, though, being that your car was sabotaged, your insurance has agreed to pay fully and even help you get another car when you are ready."

Chet smiled at this and gave Jim the thumbs up.

chapter thirty-one

That evening, Drs. Brackett and Early came in to see how Chet was doing. They were happy and a bit surprised at the fireman's resilience. They were also glad to see that Jeanette was in attendance.

Dr. Brackett told him, smiling, "Chet, you are doing remarkably well for someone who's been through so much pain and injury. Remember Dr. Early promising to remove the tube tonite if you are ready?"

Chet smiled the best smile he could and his blue eyes twinkled. He nodded his head and with his left hand made a thumbs up gesture.

Dr. Early laughed while preparing the equipment while Jeanette held his left hand.

"Ok, Chester, my friend. Now you will have to help us. You have not even realized that you have been breathing on your own for the past three minutes when Jeanette here sneakily shut off the vent. This is in preparation for removal. Ok, here goes."

And Dr. Brackett had Jeanette monitor his vital signs while he prepared an emergency setup, just in case. Dr. Early slowly began removing the tube.

At first Chet didn't feel a thing, but suddenly he began coughing and gagging.

"Ok, Chet, just relax. Keep swallowing, good, good. The gagging and swallowing are natural reflexes, Chet. Your body is responding normally to me removing the tube. Ok, all out. Now Chet I am going to put a little dressing on your throat until the opening closes naturally which it will. Try to say something, Chet, anything at all."

"Ok, God my throat's really raw! I sound really weird now." Chet croaked.

"Well, Chet, remember all you've been through as well. You are really doing remarkably well. Much better than any of us thought you would. Do you want to know a little scary secret?"

"Yeah, what Doc?" Chet asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

Dr. Brackett began, "Well, when I head the call come in and then saw what horrible shape you were in, I had written you off. But, Chester B. Kelly, you sure fooled all of us!"

"You have a very strong will to live and your resiliency is fantastic, to say the least! To me, personally it's a miracle. A lot of people are very relieved you are doing so well. We now know you will recover from this."

Chet smiled through tear-filled eyes. "I know I'll be ok, too. I had thought I was a goner, too, believe me. Especially since that Bastard Smith told me he was going to kill me. God! I've never been so frightened in my life. Fire ain't nothin' compared to that!"

chapter thirty-two

It was now seven pm and visiting hours were almost over, but not for Chet's mother. She knew he was getting the tube removed and wanted to hear her son's voice before going home. After Drs. Brackett and Early made sure Chet was stable, they left.

Jeanette then made Chet comfortable and gave him some water, which he was able to tolerate well. She then kissed him on the lips and giggled.

"What's so funny? I don't have a moustache now, so I know that isn't it."

Smiling, Jeanette said, "I'm sorry, dear, but your mouth feels a little funny with the wiring. I know that sounds cruel, but it's not. And believe me, I intend to keep kissing you until I get used to it. Ok?"

Chet smiled as best as he could and said, "Ok, love. It feels funny when I kiss you, too. I can't really call it a kiss, can I?"

"Oh, believe me, Chet. No matter what we may call it, I still consider it to be a kiss."

"Do you want to see your mom? I know she wants to see you before she goes home. She was telling me she couldn't go home until she heard your voice and knew you were breathing on your own. She is really very worried about you, my love. Dennis and I have been trying to convince her that you are going to get better, but it's been hard. YOU have to convince her, too, and yourself as well. Do you believe you will get better, Chet?"

Chet looked at the ceiling and thought a while about this very difficult question. He thought to himself, "Do I believe I am going to get better? Yes, I guess I do. But will I ever be NORMAL? I just don't know. Damn how do I answer her-this is the woman I love-God, how can I, if not normal, ever expect her to stay with me? God give me an answer! What do I believe?"

Finally he looked at Jeanette with tears in his eyes and answered her question, very honestly, "Jeanette, I do believe I will get better, really. But I am so damn afraid I will never be normal. I know my mom and brother can handle that, but I don't expect you to. We've only just met and I would be selfish to ask you to stay with me. I do love you, but will understand if you left right now and never came into my life again."

Jeanette just stared at him, unable to comprehend fully what he just said. Suddenly she got up and left.

"JEANETTE!" " Oh, damn, Kelly, you really screwed that up, you ASSHOLE!' And he turned the bed to the window and cried.

Hearing the door open, he stayed where he was, afraid to turn around.

Mrs. Kelly had seen Jeanette run out crying and tried to talk to her, but she just ran into the elevator. She ran over to her son's room as fast as she could, knowing he must be very upset as well.

She slowly walked over to his field of vision and saw him crying. Grabbing a Kleenex, she wiped his eyes and said, "My dear Chester. Don't cry. Momma's here and I'll never leave you, my son. Now, can you tell me what all that was about?"

Chet sniffled and coughed a bit, then said, "It's all my fault and it is really for the best, ma. I just made Jeanette realize what she might be saddled with if she stayed with me. I know I'll get better, but I MAY be handicapped, and I know the docs are just trying to shield me. They keep saying it'll only be my left hand, but I really doubt that. MAN, guess I'm meant to be alone."

"Chester Bedivere Kelly! DON'T EVER TALK LIKE THAT! I refuse to believe in any of that nonsense. YOU WILL GET BETTER! Why would Dr. Brackett or Dr. Early lie to you about any handicaps? AND I know Jeanette loves you, she just needs some time to adjust, as do you. My dear boy, NOONE is meant to be alone. God plans someone for all of us, it just may take us more than one person to find the right one, as in your case. But I do think Jeanette Boucher is THE ONE FOR YOU. And I will be very proud and pleased to call her daughter-in-law. I can't wait to play with my grandchildren. Maybe now your brother will get serious with Melissa."

She looked at her son and saw he was trying to smile. She smiled at him and said, "Now that's what I like to see. I love you, Chet."

VISITING HOURS ARE NOW OVER. IT IS 8PM. REPEATING: VISITING HOURS ARE NOW OVER. THANK YOU FOR VISITING RAMPART GENERAL HOSPITAL. VISITING HOURS IN MOST AREAS WILL RESUME AT 10AM TOMORROW MORNING UNTIL 8PM. MAY YOU ALL HAVE A SAFE TRIP HOME. GOOD NIGHT ALL!

Hearing the announcement, Mrs. Kelly kissed Chet on the forehead saying, "Ok, son, I'd better leave before they throw me out. Are you sure you will be ok? Think about what I said. Just give Jeanette some time. I love you. See you tomorrow. Is there anything you want me to bring?"

Chet grabbed his mother's arm with his left hand, "Mom, I love you. Thank you for always being there for me. I will think about what you said. I guess you may be right about Jeanette. Thanks again. Give my love to Den. No, I don't think I need anything, just to see you. Love ya. Good night. Drive safely, ok?"

"Yes, dear I will. I will see you tomorrow, but I will be here around 2pm ok? I want to rest and do a few things around the house." With that said, she left.

As she was waiting for the elevator, she saw Jeanette at the nurse's station. Walking over to her, she said, "Excuse me, Jeanette? May I talk to you?"

Sighing, Jeanette sadly agreed, "Ok, Mrs. Kelly. Have you seen Chet?"

"Yes, I just left him and that is why I would like to talk to you. Do you mind?"

Shaking her head no, she led Mrs. Kelly to the nurse's lounge where they could have privacy and a cup of coffee.

Handing the cup of coffee to Chet's mom, Jeanette sat down, "I guess Chet told you what I did, huh? You must hate me, I guess."

"No, Jeanette dear, not at all. I think Chet is just feeling depressed and is having a hard time getting used to all that has happened so quickly to him. Don't you agree that he has had a lot of stuff happen in 4 days? The torture, accident, 2 surgeries, a body cast, etc and then meeting the most wonderful girl he has ever laid eyes on. Believe me, YOU are the best thing that has happened to Chester B. Kelly in a long time."

Jeanette smiled and felt better. Curious, she asked, "Mrs. Kelly, what does the B stand for?"

Mrs. Kelly laughed and played with the spoon. "Well, I don't know if I should tell you, as Chet hates his middle name. But it is an old family name from the ould country. Don't let him know how you found out, ok?"

Jeanette nodded yes.

"Here goes. His full name is Chester Bedivere Timothy Kelly. Bedivere was his great great grandfather's name on Mr. Kelly's side from County Clare. And Timothy is his Confirmation name."

Jeanette laughed in spite of herself, "Sorry, Mrs. Kelly. But I can understand why Chet hates it. He'll have fun with mine, too. My middle name is Angel, after my grandmother and my Confirmation name is Marie. And believe me, Mrs. Kelly, there are many times when my mom tells me my middle name should be devil, not Angel."

And they both laughed. Both women realized that things were going to be ok for Chet Kelly, at least on the heartstrings side, anyway.

chapter thirty-three

Wednesday dawned bright in more ways for Chet Kelly. He awoke feeling pretty good for someone in his condition. He had no pain anywhere and his right hand definitely had some feeling in it. In fact, it felt tingly and when he went to move his fingers, he gladly saw them move. Thinking to himself that maybe the doctors were right after all, he hoped his mom was also right about Jeanette. He prayed that she would come back to him.

He heard his door open and saw the day nurse enter, "Hi, Mr. Kelly. How are you doing today? I understand you had a very peaceful night. I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes, Ms. I slept very well last night and I feel really pretty good today. In fact, I can even move the fingers on my right hand and feel it. That's good, isn't it?"

She smiled and felt the pulse on his right hand, "Yes, Mr. Kelly, that is very good. And your pulse feels nice and strong. I'm sure Dr. Brackett will be happy to hear this. Is there anything you need right now?" As she spoke, she added another bottle of feeding to Chet's feeding tube.

"Yes, there is a question I'd like to ask. Do you know if Jeanette Boucher is on duty today?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is. Oh, by the way my name is Joan. Are you friends with Jeanette?'

"Well,..." He said, sounding a little sad, "I'm not sure if we are friends anymore or not, but I would like to see her and find out. She is very special to me. Please tell her I would really like to see her. I have to apologize to her for something stupid I said. Ok?"

Joan looked at this very handsome man and thought to herself, "Jeanette, if you let this guy get away YOU ARE NUTS! And I'll grab him in a minute."

Joan let Chet know she would contact Jeanette for him by telling him, "Ok, I'll go call her right now. I'll convince her to see you on her break. Now, just try to relax, Chet. The aide will be here to clean you up for the day soon." And she walked out the door.

She then called Jeanette who definitely agreed to see Chet on her break. In fact, she was anxious and happy he wanted to see her.

chapter thirty-four

Dr. Early came in to check on Chet and was very glad to see him in such good spirits. He smiled at Chet while checking his chart.

"Well, Chet seems as though you are doing quite a bit better. Your fever is down considerably and I am glad to see you now have sensation in your right hand. Maybe you'll get more strength back than we think. How would you feel about being evaluated by a physical therapist? I know it would only be a preliminary one, but they could begin something with you. It's a new technique for relaxing someone. I doubt you've ever heard of it-it's called biofeedback."

Chet curiously said, "Biofeedback? Isn't that the static you get on your radio or something? Am I crazy or what, but aren't things going a bit fast?"

Dr. Early laughed and answered him, "No Chet biofeedback is an electrical stimulus much like an EKG and is just as painless. You are right, though, things are going fast, but that is because of you. You've a very strong positive will to get better. Physically things will still be going at the same speed, but instead of letting you just linger here getting bored and depressed, we thought being kept busy would be better. Don't forget, Chet, you will be staying as our guest until the body cast is removed. In fact, we are going to transfer you to a regular floor within the next few hours. One that will have more room and hopefully less confining to you. Ok?"

"Ok, so that means I will still be here for at least 4 months. GREAT! Yeah, I think you have a terrific idea there, Doc. Especially if my mother sees some progress, it will help her alot. Thanks."

As they finished their conversation, Dr. Early finished his examination. Satisfied that Chet was ok, he left.

Walking over to the nurse's station, he said, "Ok, Mr. Kelly is definitely ready to be transferred later on today. What room will he be going into?"

"Room 2114, Dr. Early. They are preparing it now so that Mr. Kelly will have everything he needs on his left side. They are also installing a camera in the room so they can monitor him at night without disturbing him. We've made them aware of the possible dangers of aspiration due to his immobility and wired jaw. He should be transferred by one pm. Would you like me to call you when he is transferred, Doctor?"

"No, that's ok. I'll check later. Thanks for everything. See ya." He left to go to the ER to relieve Dr. Morton.

part four

chapter thirty-five

Chet got settled in his room and saw that it was indeed bigger and he did have more room. At first he was glad until he thought to himself, "Man, Kelly so you are in a bigger place. BIG THRILL! Not that you'll be able to enjoy it, dude. Ah, well, now more people can come and gawk at the circus freak!" And he became even more depressed.

He turned his bed to face the floor and dwelled on his morbid thoughts. He was so depressed and engrossed thinking of all the bad things that he never even heard the door open.

Jeanette came up to him asking, worriedly, "Chet? Are you ok? It's me, Jeanette. I am really glad to see you in a regular room. I thought this would make you feel like you were indeed improving. Please turn your bed toward me, please! It's not healthy for you to be facing the floor. There are too many germs on the floor and with your pneumonia you are inviting worse infection."

When he didn't respond, Jeanette grabbed the controls and turned him onto his back. She saw he was awake and listening to her, but seemed to be in a world of his own.

She again called him, "Chet? Please answer me. ARE YOU OK?"

"Yeah, Jeanette, I'm ok. Just laying here dwelling on my screwed up life. Especially what I did to you. I'm really sorry for what I said, but I really wanted to be totally honest with you. Have you come back to break up with me?"

Smiling, she said, "No, dear boy. You won't get rid of me that easily. As far as I'm concerned I'm here for the duration or however long you'll have me. I really meant everything I said to you on Sunday."

Smiling as best as he could, Chet felt a little better. He put his right hand out to her as best as he could and she grabbed it.

"You HAVE feeling in your right hand! That's remarkable. Maybe the damage isn't as bad as the doctors thought. Are you able to grab or hold stuff even a little?"

"I haven't tried yet. I was told to wait until the physical therapist comes today to evaluate me. Do you think it is possible I will regain the use of my right arm more than they thought? I really am afraid that I will have to give up my career if I don't have full use of my right arm. What do you think, honestly?"

"Well, dear, honestly, I don't think you will regain one hundred percent use of your right arm, but you have to think positively. Remember, Dr. Early did say you would be able to do most things with your right arm; you would just have to remember to make your left arm and hand dominant now. That is something you will have to teach yourself. But I have faith in you and believe you can do it."

Chet thought about what she said. While doing this, someone knocked on his door and entered.

"Mr. Kelly? I'm Mike Jones. I'm going to be your physical therapist. I'm here to evaluate you, ok. Jeanette, Mr. Kelly, would you like me to come back later?"

Jeanette looked at her watch and realized she was already ten minutes late getting back from her break. She got up and walked to the door, "No, Mike, I gotta run. I'm ten minutes late as it is. Chet, I'll see you after duty, love. Mike, here, is one of our best therapists. Be good."

"Ok, Mr. Kelly, how are you feeling today?"

Chet coughed and realized his throat was very dry. Before answering Mike, he asked for a glass of water, which Mike gave him.

"Thanks, Mike.

Well, to be honest with you, physically I feel pretty good, but I am feeling pretty damn depressed. I think it's finally hitting me. I thought I had accepted it, but man I don't know if I can. Do you understand what I mean? I'm sure you've read my chart. But I am ready to begin physical therapy. Maybe that will help my mental outlook a bit."

Mike agreed saying, "I think so. Now let me outline what I have in mind to do at this stage of the game. I figure we would do some isometric exercises. These are facial and eye exercises, which will prevent your facial and eye muscles from weakening in any way. Also I recommend you read something at least once a day. That is unless you want to read more. Also I would like to do some simple hand exercises with you and you, once you feel comfortable enough, will be able to do them anytime you want. What do you think, Chet? Is it ok if I call you Chet?"

Chet looked at the therapist and thought about what he just said. At first, he was a little unwilling to do this, except the reading. He always did enjoy reading. He'd have to ask his mom or Denny to bring some reading material for him, especially his fire and EMT magazines.

"Yeah, Mike, that does sound like a good plan. Especially reading. Don't tell my coworkers at the station, but I do enjoy reading quite a bit. Do you really think we could work on both my hands?"

"Oh, definitely, Chet. That has always been my plan. Even if you hadn't begun experiencing sensation in your right hand, I would have, just to prevent complete muscle atrophy, which is muscle wasting. Just let me go get the equipment and I'll be right back."

Chapter thirty-six

Meanwhile back at Station 51, things were returning to normal. Except for everyone missing Chet. Even Johnny kept saying how he missed the Phantom.

Joe had returned to Station 34, his regular assignment. Jose and Marco got along well, especially since they lived so near one another. Marco was even glad to have someone to talk to now. It wasn't that he didn't miss Chet but he could speak to Jose in Spanish. Jose was a good partner, but Marco knew he would never feel as comfortable or safe as he always did with Chet.

It was a quiet morning and the guys were hoping that they could enjoy a rare treat-a lunch with no tone-outs. No such luck! Just as they sat down, they heard:

"Station 51, Station 34, Station 16 Construction site fire and explosion at Mender's Site on Pico and Sunset. Toxic chemicals and further explosions expected. Hazmat has been alerted as well. Time out 12:02" Sam Lanier, the dispatcher calmly announced, even though he was feeling anything but calm.

Captain Stanley jumped along with his men and acknowledged the announcement: "10-4 Station 51 responding Mender's Site Pico and Sunset."

Like a well-oiled machine the squad followed the engine out. They all knew the area well. It was a large pharmaceutical and research company. But what they couldn't figure out-why the explosives? They would find out soon enough.

They arrived on the scene to see a fully involved fire. The flames and smoke could be seen for miles.

As 51's was the first on the scene, Captain Stanley approached a man who seemed to be in charge.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you in charge around here? I want to know how many people are inside. Also what kind of fire are we dealing with here?"

The man, who introduced himself as Mike, said, "I'm not really sure-I think there may be twenty to thirty people left. They are trapped in a locked lab in the basement. And what the hell do you mean what kind of fire? It's a fire! Can't you see the flames?"

"Yes, I know, but what I meant was what caused the explosions and will water work on this stuff?"

"Oh, I see. Sorry, I'm really flustered. I own this company and now not only am I probably ruined, but most of my employees may be dead as well as my wife, daughter and her husband! Yes, I think water is ok. I know there is some oil involved but I don't know what else. My wife is the scientist of the family-I'm the business man."

"Ok, Mike we'll get right on it. Do you think my men can get to the basement?"

"Not right now, I'm afraid the fire has blocked the door and..."

As they talked, there was another explosion causing debris and glass to fly everywhere.

Captain Stanley ran over to his men and the other engine companies that had arrived and said, "Ok, men here's the situation. The explosions are oil and I don't know what else based. So I recommend trying the regular stuff and seeing what happens. But VERY CAREFULLY! Remember there are some things that can get worse with water. Also Gage and DeSoto, Mike says there are at least 20-30 people trapped in a locked area in the cellar, which is inaccessible right now. I recommend you set up and call for at least 1 more squad besides the 3 that are here now. Lopez, Martinez you back up Gage and DeSoto when they are ready. Until then work on the rear of the building. 34 you get the right and front, 16 you get the left and back when Lopez and Martinez need to go with Gage and DeSoto, ok?"

Suddenly Hank felt someone grasp his shoulder and he turned to see Chief Stanley.

"Hey, son. That sounds good to me, but I think besides another squad I think we should call another engine and let the city and rest of the county know they should stand on alert. This is going to be a big and long one. I guess mom's going to have to reheat dinner again tonite, huh?"

Hank smiled at his father, "Yeah, so is Emily. I just hope none of our guys get hurt and that we can rescue most of the people. Did you know that the owner's daughter; son-in-law and wife are three of the missing? Great, huh?"

Finally after an hour and a half, they got the fire somewhat contained. Johnny, Roy, Craig Brice and Bob Bellingham met with Captain Stanley and Chief Stanley to discuss their strategy. Finally agreeing on a plan, the paramedics ran up to Marco and Jose and they all prepared to enter the burning building.

Marco and Jose sprayed the area with water and went into the inferno. Even with the SCBA and masks on, the smoke still got to the guys. Roy, Johnny and Marco went to the left while Brice, Bellingham and Jose went to the right.

Marco kept spraying while Johnny and Roy felt the doors and walls for hot spots and searched for victims. Jose, Brice and Bellingham did the same. They found no other victims, but knew where they would.

Roy found the locked area and motioned for Marco and Johnny. Marco sprayed the area, even though it did not feel hot. He then hacked at the door with an axe.

As they got through the door, they say saw there was no smoke or fire here. Roy removed his mask and yelled, "Is there anyone here? This is the fire department!"

After a few minutes, they heard, "Yes, we're stuck in Lab D. We have three injured people, one critically. There is no danger of fire, but the explosions have made some of our experiments unstable. We have also been inhaling some toxic fumes for a while now. PLEASE HURRY!"

Marco had contacted Jose, Brice and Bellingham, who had joined them. The six firemen went to locate Lab D.

They found the Lab but it was locked.

Roy yelled, "Hey, can you unlock this door?"

One of the scientists yelled back, "No, it's a key card but due to the situation but it doesn't seem to be operational. You'll have to break in."

Roy stood back while Marco prepared to hack this one down too. He yelled, "STAND AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" and began work.

Within a few minutes, Marco had the door ajar and the team entered. They were surprised at seeing at least twenty-five people in the small laboratory.

"Ok, Who is in charge here? I'm Roy DeSoto, a paramedic and this is Johnny, Craig, and Bob fellow paramedics. These two are Marco and Jose, firemen. We are here to help rescue you."

An older gentlemen shuffled up to Roy and extended his hand, saying, "Hi, young man. I'm Dr. Smithers and I am one of the chief scientists. The man in charge is the gentleman that is critically injured. He and I were working in the centrifuge room when this happened. I was lucky and got out of the way when we knew that all the centrifuges were set to blow. But poor Ken was leaning over one and got the full brunt of the blow. He was exposed to potentially lethal chemicals. I recommend you boys keep your gear on for your safety."

Johnny looked scared and asked, "Sir, what kind of experiments are you conducting here?"

Dr. Smithers coughed and looked uncomfortable. "Well, it is supposed to be top secret for the government, but.. I guess you gentlemen need to know. We were conducting biochemical research testing bacteria and viruses. We test these to see how useful they would be in eliminating an enemy. Some are harmless, but most are harmful, if not lethal. That is why we are below ground. We are all volunteers who knew exactly what we got into. "

Roy had contacted Captain Stanley and updated him. He had also asked for a Hazmat team to come and bring the stokes with the biophone.

Captain Stanley replied, "Ten-four, Roy. Just to let you know, the fire is now under control and we have located and contained the source of the explosions. Besides the Hazmat team, I will be sending additional men to help with transport. Anything else needed?"

Roy had told the Captain no, and signed off. Within 4 minutes, the team arrived and the victims were stabilized and removed from the building.

Mike, the owner, was relieved to see his wife and son-in-law come out, but his daughter was one of the victims. Although she only had a broken arm, she was admitted to the hospital for observation due to the toxic fumes.

Dr. Smithers' partner had suffered a massive heart attack due to his accident and succumbed.

The other victim was the luckiest-he only had a fractured foot. He stayed overnight.

All the victims were taken to Rampart and most were released within six hours.

All in all it was a successful end to what could have been a disaster. And this time there were no injuries to any of the firefighters or paramedics. Marco drove the squad to the hospital.

Marco teased Johnny, saying, "Hey Johnny you must have a guardian angel with you. We have had three big runs and you have been ok. It must be your lucky day, huh?"

Johnny laughed and said, "Whoa, Marco! Did Chet tell you to say that? I guess I have to worry about el diablo now, huh?" and he laughed.

"No, Johnny, Chet doesn't tell me what to say. But I figure you must be missing the teasing Kelly does, so as his best friend I'd figure I'd be his standin. Although, I could never reach his level of craziness, but I can try!"

Laughing, Roy interrupted and said, "Hey, speaking of The Phantom, how about we go visit good ole' Chet?"

Marco and Johnny agreed and Roy ok'd it with Captain Stanley.

"Ok, guys, Cap gave us an hour, so we can spend at least twenty minutes with him. "

part four

chapter thirty-seven

Before visiting Chet, they decided to buy him something at the gift shop. Knowing his limitations, they agreed on one big balloon. To their surprise and joy, they found one in the children's section in the shape of a fire engine. Knowing Chet would love it, they bought it.

Stopping at Dixie's desk, they found out Chet had been transferred to a regular room.

They arrived at his room and heard him speaking with someone. Knocking on the door, Chet answered, "C'mon in"

Chet was in the middle of a therapy session with Mike. Mike looked up and smiled at the three men, saying, "I'll see you later, Chet."

Chet smiled at his friends and said, "Hi guys! Great to see you. This is Mike, my physical therapist." And he waved to his friends with his right hand.

Marco stared. "Wait a minute, didn't you say you would not be able to use that hand until...?"

Laughing, Chet said, "Yeah, I know Man. But when I woke up this morning, I had sensation and movement. Great, isn't it? I guess even a little improvement is better than nothing."

The other guys smiled and nodded in agreement. Finally settling down, Johnny put the balloon right in Chet's line of vision. Looking at it, Chet laughed, but inwardly he felt sad, but he would not let his friends down.

He knew they were expecting him to be happy, so he was. He turned his bed to face the ceiling and smiled as best as he could. He mumbled, "Thanks, guys. At least now I will think of ole' red whenever I see this."

Roy coughed, having heard the uncharacteristic sadness in Chet's voice and said, "Well, Kelly, we didn't know what else to get, so Gage here figured that a balloon was safest. So, um, how are you doin', Chet?"

"I'm ok, considering, Roy. I guess I'll be missing alot of roll calls and latrine duties, huh? Sorry, guys, but for the time being the Phantom is on an enforced break. Anyone want to take over being Gage's Phantom in substitute?"

The guys laughed at this, but everyone really felt uncomfortable. Roy and Johnny had been very quiet. The two paramedics still felt very guilty, especially Roy.

He kept thinking to himself, "If only I had insisted on taking you to the hospital, Chet, especially when I noticed those dents in your car! DAMN, will you ever forgive me, Kelly? WILL I EVER FORGIVE MYSELF OR TRUST MY JUDGEMENT AGAIN?"

Suddenly Roy got up from the chair and said, "Chet, guys, I just remembered something I have to do. Talk to you later, Junior. Sorry I couldn't stay longer, Chet. I'll come by again, ok?"

"Sure, Roy. Thanks and say hi to Joanne and the kids, ok?"

Nodding his head and waving goodbye to them, Roy rushed out the door. He had to go see Dr. Brackett before he had a chance to hurt anyone else. He just knew in his heart and soul that Kelly would not be where he is were it not for his stupidity. He knew, if he had mentioned any of this to John he would have tried to talk him out of it. But Roy DeSoto, once one of the best paramedics in the county had lost his edge and knew he would only make more mistakes. The only thing left was what he was doing.

Finally reaching Dr. Brackett's office, he steeled himself and knocked. Hearing the invitation to enter, he entered and stood at attention.

"Roy DeSoto here, sir. I wish to tender my resignation as a Paramedic for the County of Los Angeles and return to being a firefighter. I almost killed one of my coworkers and best friends a few days ago, all because I've lost the edge to assess a critical medical situation. I am afraid that I may do worse or even kill someone next time." And he continued to stand at attention, staring at the wall of diplomas over Dr. Brackett's head.

Dr. Brackett just stared at his senior paramedic and friend dumbfounded. He couldn't really comprehend what the hell Roy was talking about. How could he have possibly prevented Chet's injuries in any way? No one, except Smith, could have done that!

"Roy, Please relax. AT EASE! Come on, now, please sit down and tell me how you think you could have possibly have prevented what happened? I don't think anyone except Smith was capable of stopping himself! Please explain to me what you really are trying to say. Until then, I refuse to even consider accepting even a leave of absence from you. You are too important to this program and to me, personally!"

Sitting down hard in the chair, Roy put his head in his hands and began sobbing. "Oh, Doc! You don't understand! John and I saw Kelly when he came to my house and tried to get him to come here but he refused, saying it was nothing. But, but I saw the dents in his car and thought something was up. DAMN IT, I should've insisted, but no I let Kelly get almost killed instead. I swear, if I were more alert, none of this would have happened! NONE OF IT! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I am not fit to be a paramedic. God, I am not even fit to be a fireman anymore! I've lost my nerve! I'm a failure and useless!" And he began shaking with guilt and fear.

Dr. Brackett just sat there, stunned by the depth and fear of this man. This man, Roy DeSoto, always calm, quiet, self-disciplined and in charge of every situation, was now one of the saddest, most despondent people he'd ever met. What could he possibly say to help him? Mere words of praise or could have's would be lost on this man now. And only serve to make him feel guiltier and perhaps make him feel Brackett agreed with him, which he most certainly did not!

Finally Dr. Brackett got up, cleared his throat and walked over to Roy. Kneeling down in front of him, he spoke to him as if he were a child, "Look, Roy, I understand what you are saying. But I again say, there was no way that either you or Johnny could have prevented or helped Chet, not without getting yourselves hurt in the process. And believe me, I know Kelly would have felt terrible if either of you had been injured, too. In fact, Chet has told me how grateful he is to you guys for all you did for him. He harbors no ill feelings toward either one of you. And knowing how stubborn you firemen are, I'm sure Chet put up a very convincing fight and that is why you did not insist on the ER. I do think you should consider a break and perhaps some counseling. Maybe Johnny should do the same. If I know Johnny, I bet he'll be here soon saying the same thing. What do you think?"

This brought a brief, but sad smile to Roy's tearstained face. "Yeah, maybe you are right, Doc. But,. what if the shrink agrees with me? Oh God, I'm really scared! Am I goin' nuts?"

"No, Roy, you are just going through a guilt trip and dealing with some really tough feelings. Is Johnny still visiting Kelly?"

Roy shook his head yes and Dr. Brackett called the floor and asked the nurse to have John Gage sent to his office stat. Hanging up, he said, "Let's see if we can work something out, ok? I want my two best paramedics back as soon as possible, don't you?"

Roy just got up and stared out the window, not looking at anything in particular. He was very nervous about how Johnny would react to all this and really doubted that Brackett was right. He felt Johnny was handling it much better than anyone thought he would. He just knew his feelings were more obvious to his coworkers, but they were too nice to say anything.

Hearing Johnny's knock, Roy turned as Dr. Brackett opened the door to him. "Come in, John. Have a seat. Roy, do you want to tell John what we discussed or shall I?"

Roy stared at his hands and very low, said, "You better, I can't. I'm too ashamed!"

Johnny sat down and stared from Dr. Brackett to Roy. "Ashamed! of what? Roy? ROY! What the hell is going on?"

Dr. Brackett proceeded to tell Johnny of the conversation he had just had with Roy, including what he had said regarding therapy and a leave of absence for both men. He concluded by saying, "Johnny, do you feel the same way as Roy? That you or he could have prevented what happened? Do you now or ever, since Friday, feel you've done something wrong or will do something wrong?"

Johnny slunk low in the chair and stared at his hands, and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, Doc, all the time now. I don't think we could really have helped Chet, but I do agree with Roy. If we had insisted he come here, none of this would have happened! Damn, Roy, I had no idea you felt the same. None of the guys did. They've all been so busy consoling me, and I've been so busy trying to hide my fears and feelings from you, that noone considered what you've been going through! I AM SO SORRY! Yes, Doc, if therapy and a leave of absence will help, then I am quite willing to do it. C'mon Roy, I think we need this, pally."

And Roy, with tears streaming, looked at Johnny and said, "I agree. Do we need to go to a hospital or is this outpatient?"

"Definitely outpatient. Why not let me discuss this more with Captain Stanley and then we'll see from there. But as of now, you are both on an indefinite leave of absence. You both look totally wiped and I bet neither one of you have been sleeping or eating to well. Right"

Laughing self-consciously both men nodded and told Dr. Brackett that the guys were all visiting with Chet.

Dr. Brackett then called Captain Stanley at the Station, asking him to come to his office as soon as he could when off duty. Captain Stanley agreed, figuring it was something to do with his two paramedics. Even though they were always professional, they were both having a tough time dealing with all that has happened. He told Dr. Brackett he'd be there at ten am tomorrow morning.

chapter thirty-eight

Roy was glad to finally have this burden off his chest, but he was still upset. He had not even confided to Joanne how upset he really was. He was afraid everyone would think he was insane. He still had not even opened to Joanne.

The next day, Captain Stanley arrived at Dr. Brackett's office and was not too surprised to see both Roy and Johnny there, already.

Looking at Captain Stanley, Roy said, "Cap, I'm really very sorry for being such a disappointment to you, the department and my friends. I know I should have done more to help Chet but..." and he again lapsed into a depressed silence.

Captain Stanley was shocked. "WHAT! Do you really think you could have done anything to prevent what happened to Kelly? NO WAY-noone and I mean noone, including myself could have. Come on man. Think logically. The only one who could have prevented it is dead. I cannot believe Chet would have done anything so horrible to provoke someone to do this to him. We all know he is The Phantom, but we also know most of his pranks are harmless. Right, Gage, DeSoto?"

Both men shook their heads and Dr. Brackett nodded in agreement.

"Look, guys, I really need you two to do whatever it takes to come to grips with this situation. I know it was horrible, but it was even worse for Kelly. He really needs all of his friends now more than ever. Please! I will back you up no matter what. The doc, here, has told me you both need a rest and some counseling. Take as long as you need. I'm sure the department will understand and assign two paramedics to us in the interim. What do you say?"

Johnny found his voice first and agreed with the doctor and captain. "Listen, Roy, you know they are right. We both need to deal with this. It won't work if we do it alone. What do you say, partner?"

Staring at the floor, Roy whispered, "Yeah, you are right. But, how do I tell my wife and kids? Can anyone answer me that?"

Dr. Brackett walked over to Roy and sat down next to him, "You just tell them what you told us. The truth and how you really feel. Knowing Joanne like I do, I'm sure she'll understand. Remember, Roy not only am I your friend but I am also your personal physician. And as such, I am prescribing this to you.

I am also going to start you both on an antidepressant, ok? I know you have no allergies, Roy. Johnny is penicillin the only thing you are allergic to? Have you ever taken antidepressants, John or Roy?"

Both men nodded negatively and John answered, "Penicillin is all that I know of. OH, yeah, bee stings too."

"Ok, men. I will call down to the pharmacy and you can pick up the medicine when you leave. It is called Wellbutrin and is very safe. OK? Also, if you agree, Captain Stanley, I would like to have John and Roy begin their leave of absences this minute."

Captain Stanley looked at his men and sadly nodded his head. "Yes, doc, I think that is a good idea. Do you have any thoughts on a time frame?"

"Guys, do you think two months is long enough or too long?"

Roy didn't answer, he was too upset. For once, Johnny had to make the decisions for both of them, a real role reversal for him.

Looking at Roy, Johnny knew he would probably be ok after two months, but he was worried about Roy.

"Well, Doc, Cap, if Roy agrees I think two months or longer. What do you say, Roy? Roy! Answer me, Roy. Do you think two months is long enough? ROY!"

Finally Roy looked at his best friend and said, very listlessly, "Yeah, I guess." The lost empty look in Roy's eyes really frightened Johnny.

Dr. Brackett noticed it and called for Dixie.

As she came to the office, he said, "Dix, can you do me a favor and get these meds for John and Roy from the Pharmacy? I think you will understand why I specifically asked for you." And he handed her the scripts and she immediately understood.

"Ok, Kel, I'll be right back boys. Don't leave, ok?" and Dixie rushed to the Pharmacy. She had known the guys were very upset, but oh, man. Roy looked like he wanted to die!

Returning to Brackett's office, she saw the situation was virtually unchanged, except John appeared calmer, while Roy paced the room. "God," she thought to herself, "Roy, I've never seen you so upset. You must really be blaming and hating yourself, too you poor guy!"

Asking Dixie to get two cups of water, Dr. Brackett handed each man a pill, ordering them to take it.

"Listen, guys. Did either of you drive here?" Both nodded affirmatively. "Ok, well, Wellbutrin can cause drowsiness, especially the first few doses. I recommend you ask someone to drive you home and have your cars bought home. OK? Do you agree, Hank?" Hank definitely did.

"I'll drive you both home, ok. Do you want to see Chet before leaving? If not, I'll make up some excuse. It's up to you. I know Mike and Marco will understand."

"NO!" Roy yelled, suddenly animated, "Please don't tell Mike and Marco, not about me, anyway. It is up to John what he says, but NOT about me. Tell them anything but the truth, please! I know they must hate me already, especially Marco. And I can't see Chet. I'm too ashamed. I know in my brain that you are right, but my heart definitely feels different, so no, I can't face Chet now. I'M SORRY!" And he again broke down in tears, with Dixie running over to console the bereft fireman.

Johnny said, "Yeah, Cap, don't tell Mike or Marco, the less they have to worry about the better. Tell them we're taking an extended leave to deal with this, but please nothing about the therapy. Roy, I am going to go say goodbye to Chet. I'll tell him you left early because Joanne needed you to do something for her. OK? He'll believe it. I'll be back in five." He left to go see Chet.

part five

chapter thirty-nine

Even though Chet felt like time was going very slowly, he was making great strides. Even though he was still in the body cast, Dr. Brackett had reassured him that he indeed was getting well.

It had been a long three months, but busy ones for him, although he was immobile.

The tracheostomy had been removed within days of his second surgery and his jaw had been reconstructed and wired. He had had to relearn to sip through a straw again and was now able to have a liquid diet. He still had the gastrostomy tube but that was only for medications now.

Jeanette and he were really beginning to know one another very well and they had finally had their first real kiss. AND he was beginning to grow his beloved moustache back. He was thrilled when Doc Early had given him permission.

Jeanette had teased him by saying, "Well, Chet I'm not sure if you should, I mean, I've never seen you with one and I kind of like you this way."

With that Chet had his brother bring in one of his fireman's picture and made her compare which she liked, praying she would like the moustache one better.

Knowing how much Chet loved his moustache, she agreed, knowing that she would have anyway.

Dr. Brackett was coming today to see if they could give Chet some freedom. Dr. Brackett had told Chet he wanted to take some x-rays and then see if they could remove some of the cast.

He had said, "Chet, I doubt we will be able to remove the leg or arm casts, but we may be able to remove the upper torso. I'm not sure if your pelvis has healed enough, but if it has, we'll remove the lower one, too. OK? Keep up the great work, pal!"

And all of his friends from work as well as his family were visiting alot. He never really had too much time to be alone and think, which he was kind of glad of. For whenever he thought about his circumstances, he always relived the terror! He had given his statement to his brother, so the legalalities were over with, but the lingering memories and fears were there.

chapter forty

The only other upsetting thing for him was the lack of visits from either Roy or John. The captain had said that both guys were on an extended leave of absence. He'd said Johnny had to go help his family in Montana and Roy had to help his mother-in-law in San Francisco. Personally, Chet did not believe any of this-he felt that either the guys were angry with him and blamed him for what had happened or they felt guilty. He had convinced himself they blamed him and he felt the same. "If only I had kept my big mouth shut, that asshole probably would have left me alone or... maybe even had killed me and spared everyone this trouble!"

As Chet was thinking these morbid thoughts, Mike walked in. "Hey, Chet, pal, how are you today? Thought I'd drop by before going to my mom's."

Chet smiled. "I'm doing pretty good. Got some interesting news, they may be removing part of this tomb I'm stuck in. They have to do x-rays first and then they'll decide."

"That is terrific, man! I can't wait to tell the guys. I hope it happens, my friend. We really miss you at the station. Poor Henry is lost without his best buddy and misses helping you shine the nozzles."

Chet smiled at the thought of Henry. He really missed that mongrel.

"Hey, Mike, I've a question. Don't answer if you will get in trouble, ok? But I really am wondering why Roy and John have stopped visiting me. Are they really out of town? I don't believe that. I think they are angry with me and blame me for what happened. Not that I can really fault them. After all, if it weren't for my stupidity, I probably wouldn't be here."

Mike looked incredulously at Chet and tried to think of how to answer him. He knew the real reason, although Hank had sworn him to secrecy, especially with Chet. And now here he was facing this head on.

"Well... Chet I'm not sure, but no the guys aren't out of LA, and they ARE NOT angry at all with you. It's just that, um, eh, they, um, feel guilty and are having a tough time dealing with what's happened. I really don't know why they haven't been visiting you, though. Cap has asked me not to tell anyone why they took an extended leave, but I think you have the right to know. I'll tell the captain I told you, ok? But I can't really go into detail why, ok? I'm sure you'll understand. To be honest, I haven't really seen them too much in the past two weeks, but if I speak with either, or both, of them, I will be sure to tell them you want to see them, ok?"

"Yeah, would ya, Mike, thanks. I really do want to keep in touch with everyone. And I especially want all my friends to meet Jeanette. She is a very important part of my life, now. Did Marco tell you guys about her?"

Mike smiled and said, "He sure did, pal. Man, and we tease Gage as a fast worker! God, he almost fainted when he heard how you guys hooked up! How about filling me in, Kelly."

Chet laughed and told the engineer how Jeanette had 'hooked' her fireman. As they were talking, Jeanette happened by.

"Oh, Jeanette, we were just talking about how we met. So, Mike I would like to officially introduce my girlfriend to you, Jeanette Boucher, meet engineer Mike Stoker."

Mike and Jeanette shook hands and the three of them got to know one another a bit better.

After a while, Mike asked, "Well, Jeanette what do you think of crazy Kelly. Has he told you about his "alter ego-the Phantom" yet? I see you are growing that crazy moustache again, too. You like it, Jeanette?"

She laughed at this. "Well, Mike, at first I wasn't too sure, but yeah, I like it. I just have to get used to the itchiness. And yes, Mr. Kelly has told me about the Phantom and his pigeon, John Gage. Speaking of which, I haven't seen those two paramedics in a while. Is everything ok with them? I saw Brice and Bellingham are now assigned to 51. Have they transferred to another station?"

Mike coughed and Chet answered, "No, love, John and Roy are taking an extended leave of absence because of what happened. I've really screwed up their lives. DAMN-I've screwed up so much." He suddenly felt more depressed than ever.

Not wanting to face anyone, he turned his bed toward the window and asked, "Could you both please leave me alone for awhile? Mike, thanks for the visit. YOU really did make me feel better. It's just that...I HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW. Everyone's telling me not to blame myself, but I do. Especially for how messed up Gage and DeSoto are right now. So, please leave me alone, PLEASE!" and they could both hear the tears in his voice.

Mike said goodbye and left, but Jeanette walked over to Chet.

"Chet, I am going to leave, but I WILL be back later, OK? Please try to relax. And please reconsider talking to Dr. Thompson. I know you hate the idea of a psychiatrist, but I think it would help. Remember, no matter what, I do love you. I'll see you later, ok?" She kissed his forehead and wiped his tears a bit and left.

Chet just stared out the window and cried. He felt terrible. "Damn," he thought, "How come life has to be so hard! I wish I was a little kid again. Life was so easy, then. Nothing to worry about, except what fun to have!"

chapter forty-one

The next morning dawned bright, but Chet was still down in the dumps. Dr. Brackett came in and saw him.

Looking at his patient, the doctor said, "I'm not sure why you look so sad, my young friend, but do you remember our conversation of yesterday?"

Chet nodded yes and Dr. Brackett continued, smiling, "Well, we are ready to do the x-rays now and I've a very positive feeling about what we'll find. Are you worried about the results?"

"Not really, doc, I know no matter what I've still got a long road ahead of me. It's just...well, this is gonna sound stupid, but I feel really bad about John and Roy. I know they are all screwed up because of me, and I wouldn't blame them if they both hated me for the rest of their lives."

Dr. Brackett stared at his patient and made a decision. "Chet, I am breaking a major rule right now, but Roy and John DO NOT hate you in any way. In fact, they both blame themselves for what happened to you, especially Roy. About two months ago, I ordered both men to take this leave of absence and go for counseling. I also recommended this to you, but those two DID take my advice. And I think you should, too, my friend. If you want, I will contact them and tell them you want to see them. Would you like that? Perhaps the three of you will be able to help one another deal with this. What do you say?"

Chet was shocked and said, "Yes, I think so. Maybe I should speak with Dr. Thompson, I know Jeanette and my mom want me to. Yeah, I definitely do want to see Roy and John. I think we do have a lot to talk seriously about. If you think it's a good idea, that is?"

Dr. Brackett smiled and agreed to contact the guys as soon as he could. He then reminded Chet that the x-rays were to be done very soon.

After the x-rays were taken and read, Dr. Brackett returned to Chet's room and told him, "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

Jeanette had been waiting when Chet returned and grabbed his hand when he said, "Well, you might as well get it over with, Doc. Give me the bad news first."

"Ok, Chet, this is it. You will definitely need to learn to use your left hand. Your right is healing, but the nerve damage is a bit more extensive than we originally thought. I do think you will regain strength, although less, but your sense of heat, cold and touch will probably be diminished."

"And that means exactly what, Doc, in regards to my professional life?"

"Well, that's just it, we aren't really sure yet. It may handicap you a bit, but I personally feel you can learn to compensate for this with your left hand. We will have to play a wait and see game on this.

Now for the good news. And I think you'll definitely agree. We are going to be removing the upper and LOWER part of your cast. It's only been three months, but Dr. Peterson, Early and I all agree you have healed as much as you can in the cast. Mike agrees, too, and feels you now need to focus on regaining strength and mobility. You will still have your arms and legs casted but I think, and you should agree, that this is a definite positive step!"

Chet smiled as best as he could at Dr. Brackett. "Does this mean what I think it means? Will I now be able to sit up a bit?"

"More than a bit, Chet. We have obtained a special wheelchair for you that will enable you to move around using a mouth-controlled device. Have you ever seen a quadriplegic with one?" Chet shook his head affirmatively. "Well, Chet, that's the kind of chair you'll have. Mike also has obtained an experimental device to enable you to 'stand' for short periods. All this will help strengthen, stretch and rebuild ALL your muscles. What do you think, Chet? Jeanette?"

Jeanette smiled. "Well, Dr. Brackett, I have been aware Mike had thought about this because he'd told me. I told him and still do think it is a terrific idea."

Chet smiled and was a little overwhelmed and scared. "Yeah, I really like the idea, but I'm a bit nervous about 'experimental.' I really don't think I want to be a lab rat!"

Dr. Brackett laughed and asked, "What makes you think that? The device may be experimental, but we are NOT involved in any way with the research. Mike knows the developer and that's how we got it. I promise you that."

With that known, Chet smiled and finally had something positive to look forward to. "Maybe I really am going to get better one of these days."

Looking at Jeanette and smiling, he said, "Well, Jeanette, have you seen my 'new toys' yet?"

"Yes, Chet, I have. In fact, Dr. Brackett told me this two days ago. We both think this is a real step in the right direction. I am so proud of you, dear. You really have overcome a lot of negative odds already. And now that you have agreed to speak with Dr. Thompson, I know you'll show us all how strong you really are!"

chapter forty-two

The next day was Friday; a day Chet had begun dreading. Ever since 'the incident' Fridays filled him with fear. He knew this was dumb and stupid, but he couldn't help how he felt.

Today was even stranger for him. He was going to be having his first session with the psychiatrist.

On Thursday, Dr. Brackett had bivalved the upper and lower parts of Chet's cast, instructing him, "Chet, we have to go slowly, ok? The cast is now cut in half, but will NOT be removed until Saturday. This is to allow your body to readjust naturally to the environment. Then we will start getting you mobile again. Until then, please DO NOT turn your waist or upper torso in any way. The x-rays done showed extensive healing, but I want to be sure. I will be taking a few more x-rays on Saturday prior to completely removing the cast. Do you understand everything I've told you? Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Chet, although a bit overwhelmed and nervous, let Dr. Brackett know he understood and promised to not move, no matter how much he was tempted to.

Dr. Brackett smiled and let Chet know how pleased he was. "You are a much more cooperative patient than I would be. And believe me, pal, you are definitely easier to deal with than Mr. John Gage!" and laughed as he left.

Even though he had been uncomfortable, and felt a little weird about not being able to move without enforced confinement, Chet felt he was doing very well. At least Thursday went well.

But today, well, today he felt a bit strange and was afraid something might be wrong. Finally he became so worried, he rang for the nurse.

Joan came in and smiled, "Yes, Chet. Do you need to get in a more comfortable position already? It's only been fifteen minutes."

"No, Joan, I'm comfortable enough. I am not sure, but I feel weird-I can't really describe it exactly. It's not something I'm used to or at least not anymore. Maybe it's normal, but I feel pressure on my abdomen, like someone is pulling something. Does that make any sense at all?"

Checking his catheter and gastrostomy tube, she assured Chet they were ok. She then took his vital signs and they were ok. His pulse was 82 and his BP was 130/76. She then listened to his belly and flushed the gastrostomy tube, assuring Chet that it was definitely in correct placement. Joan then made sure the suprapubic catheter was ok by flushing that also.

"Chet, the pulling feeling you have is normal, ok? Remember you have two tubes in your body that are foreign to you. With the body cast on, you probably weren't too conscious of these due to the enforced confinement. And now with this newfound freedom, your body has to readjust to them. But I promise you; there is absolutely nothing wrong. If you still feel anxious, Dr. Brackett has ordered some Xanax for you. This is a medicine to reduce anxiety and calm you. Would you like to try this?"

Chet considered what Joan had just told him and decided not to take the Xanax. He wanted to be fully alert when Dr. Thompson came. "No, Joan, I think I feel better now that you've checked and told me what is going on. I also have that appointment later with Dr. Thompson and want to be fully alert when he comes. If I need it, I'll let you know, ok? From what you said, I guess my body is just waking up again, right? That's must be what the tingling is, too."

Joan smiled and nodded, "That's a good analogy, Chet. Yes, you could say that. And that is why Dr. Brackett is going so slowly. He wants to be sure there are no complications or unforeseen surprises. Remember you have been through a very great deal of trauma."

Chet nodded his head. Changing the subject, he asked, "When do I have the visit with Dr. Thompson?"

Joan wasn't sure off the top of her head so she told Chet she would check and let him know from the desk.

Over the intercom, Joan let Chet know that the appointment was for eleven am. "He will be seeing you in your room as per 's request for no unnecessary movement for you. It's now nine fifteen am so try to relax for a while, ok? Anything else, Chet?"

"No, Joan, thanks for taking the time to talk and explain everything to me."

Joan smiled and replied, "Your welcome, Chet. Anytime. That's what we're here for, my friend." and she closed off communication, but had decided to keep the camera on, just in case.

Chet tried to watch a little TV but was really too nervous to enjoy anything. At ten forty-five he shut off the TV and tried to prepare himself mentally. He was really very scared and had no idea what to expect. He also had no idea if Roy or Johnny knew he was doing this. He still hadn't seen them nor heard anything else about them from anyone.

At ten fifty-five, he heard knocking and said, "Come in."

Dr. Thompson walked in and introduced himself, saying "Hello, Mr. Kelly, I'm Dr. Thompson. I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Yes, Dr. I do. Have you talked to my friends Roy DeSoto and John Gage yet?"

"Yes, I have, but as you know, Mr. Kelly. I can't reveal what they said nor can I reveal any of our discussion to them or anyone. You do understand that, don't you? May I call you Chet?" And he sat down in Chet's direct line of vision.

Chet stared at the psychiatrist for a few minutes before saying anything. "I know why you are here, but I really don't know where to start. I have a great relationship with my mom and my dad, God bless him, was my best friend. I've one older brother and we are very very close. So my family life is ok. This has nothing whatsoever to do with my family or my relation with my coworkers.

That guy went after me out of the blue. I'd never seen him before in my life. So I just don't know."

"Well, Chet, I'm not here to deal with anything except what has been going on since the attack and how you are dealing with it emotionally. We don't really have to discuss anything else unless you want to. Please, but if you want to discuss something else, I will. This is YOUR time to get this and any other issues that you may want help dealing with off your mind. Believe me, sometimes just talking to a third party does help. Remember, I do not have any preset ideas about you, ok?"

"Ok, Doc, I'll try and be as honest as I can. But where do I start? I mean, alot of the accident and stuff is still blurry so it may not make much sense to you."

"No, let's start with something else. I'd like to discuss your feelings regarding Roy DeSoto and John Gage. They are both very worried and feel like you are angry that they allowed this to happen to you. Do you feel that way, Chet?"

"No, not at all, Doc. How could they blame themselves? They had nothing whatsoever to do with it. My God, I thought they hated and blamed it on me!"

The doctor looked up and laughed, saying, "I'm not laughing at you, Chet, but at the situation. All three of you are feeling guilty and blaming yourselves for something NONE of you had any control over. I think I will have an easier job than I thought.

I think your toughest thing to deal with will be readjusting to whatever lifestyle changes you have to. But I have a feeling that you will overcome all the odds. You seem to be a very strong young man.

Now down to some business, ok? Please tell me how much you can remember of the events leading up to Smith confronting you in the cabin."

chapter forty-three

Chet thought about what the doctor had said and tried to put his thoughts of that Friday in some semblance of order in his mind. He knew that events were jumbled in his head, but he really tried to put them into some kind of sensible order.

Finally Chet said, "Well, Doc, to be honest, I'm still not clear as to all of the events, but I do remember that guy hitting my car while I was packing it to get ready for the trip with Gage and DeSoto. I can't really remember why, but I know I did tell Denny why he got so mad. I think it had something to do with a masquerade party Gage and I went to with my brother. I also remember him telling me he hated Irish people."

Suddenly Chet stopped, "Oh, wow, I just remembered, I had a costume of a Vaudeville 20's minstrel singer, complete with the black face. At the time, I figured that's what caused his anger. Guess I was wrong, huh? I also remembered something else, although I don't know how important it is."

"Chet, let me get something straight right now. Whatever you tell me or remember is important, no matter how trivial you think it may be. We can both decide on the importance later, OK?"

"OK, here goes. It has to do with Johnny and how I was teasing him, quite cruelly, about his being a half-breed. I was really heartless and mean. I mean, I'm sure they both told you my nickname is The Phantom and John is my favorite "Pigeon" but that day I was horrible. I can't even give an explanation, but I do know I was wrong. Mike Stoker, our engineer, said something I will never forget, he said 'How would you feel? Would you really like people making fun of you being Irish? You are VERY proud of it, I know. You know there are some that would.' It's almost like he prophesied this. But that day, after the altercation, I thought it may be a joke by him or Gage to teach me a lesson, but I knew better, for none of us, including the Phantom would ever cause injury or hurt a brother fireman."

Dr. Thompson looked up and stared at Chet, seeing tears in the young man's eyes. "Chet? Are you ok? Do you want a break? That was some heavy stuff and I really think we should discuss it a bit."

Chet asked the doctor to wipe his eyes and give him some water. "Thank you. Yeah, I guess we should talk about it. You know, I really like Gage a lot. I don't really know why I tease him so much. He is very naive and an easy mark, but then in many ways so is Marco Lopez, my partner and friend. I do know he never stays mad at me long."

"Ok, why do you think you began teasing Gage? I mean, was there a particular reason you chose him out of all your shiftmates?"

"Well, doc, when a new guy comes in, a boot or probie as we call them, everyone usually teases them for a while. You know, just to feel him out and see if he'll really fit in or not. But for some reason, I never stopped teasing John. I guess because he is so young, naive and good-natured. I don't think I have any other reason, or at least I can't think of any."

"That does make sense. I agree, I really don't think your teasing of him is anything but fun and your way of showing how much you really like him. Am I right that you have a tough time showing your true feelings? And that is one of the main reasons for your altar ego?"

Chet coughed and looked at the doctor in shock. "Wow, you are good! You are right. Ever since I can remember I've use "The Phantom" to cover up my real feelings. I remember I even teased him when my dad died. Is there something wrong with me that I do it?"

Dr. Thompson smiled at Chet and reassured him, "No, Chet. Most people have some form of 'altar ego'. Yours is just a little more obvious. But I see it's now twelve thirty and your lunch should be here soon. And I am sure you are emotionally tired, right?"

Chet nodded at this. "So when is our next session, doc? I do think this is going to help me. Is there anything I need do for the next meeting?"

"Yes, Chet. I would like you to try and remember what you can about what happened so we can start helping you prepare for getting back to society. I'm sure you are anxious to do so. I think we'll have two sessions a week on Tuesdays and Fridays, ok?"

Nodding his head, Chet smiled for the first time all morning and answered, "That sounds good. Who knows, maybe by Tuesday I'll be in that new device and stand for you. To be honest I am both excited and nervous about that, but I guess that's normal, huh?"

"Yes, Chet, it is. I've spoken with Kel Brackett and discussed this with him. Do you want another session later today or early Monday to discuss it?"

Chet shook his head no and answered, "No, I don't think so. I want to try this on my own. We can always discuss it later, right?"

Dr. Thompson stood up and prepared to leave. "Yes, Chet we can always discuss that or anything as I said before. Ok, so I'll see you Tuesday around eleven am again, ok? Have a good weekend."

"Thanks, doc, one favor?"

"Yes, if I can I will, what is it?"

"If you do see John Gage or Roy DeSoto, please ask them to come visit me. I really miss them alot. But if they won't or can't, please give them my love. Ok?"

Walking to the door, Dr. Thompson turned and said, "Chet, I can't promise you they will be able to visit, but either alone or together, but I can definitely tell them how you feel and I promise you I will. Now try to relax a bit. I am going to order Ativan for you once a day. This is just to help you relax. Now, good bye and I'll see you Tuesday." He closed the door as he left.

chapter forty-four

Chet lie there and thought about what the doctor had said. As he was thinking, he suddenly felt a cramp in his leg. Knowing he couldn't move, he rang for the nurse, praying they'd come quickly.

By the time the nurse came in Chet was in tears. The cramp, due to his inability to move, was excruciating.

"What's wrong, Chet?" Joan asked.

"I've a really bad cramp in my left leg and I know I'm not supposed to move, but, OH GOD, it's horrible. Can you massage it or something, PLEASE?"

"No, Chet, massaging a cramp is dangerous, but I can see if I can help." So she attempted to manipulate his foot a bit in an attempt to relieve some of the pain, letting Chet know there is a medication she can give him.

"That's a bit better, Joan. Thanks. God, I can't wait till tomorrow when I can get some mobility. Do you think that will help these stupid little cramps and aches and pains?"

Joan smiled at Chet and agreed. "Ok, if you are feeling better, I'm gonna go get your lunch. You must be hungry."

"Yeah," and he laughed, "I am, but for a burger! I know the liquid stuff is real food, but believe me, it's kind of tough to decipher flavors. What concoction do I have today?"

Joan laughed. "Well, at least you are taking it well. I think you have a mixture of beef, potatoes and corn today. And they did get the chocolate milk you requested. For desert you have Jell-o, again, but this time it is red."

"Oh, wow" Chet exclaimed, facetiously, RED Jell-O, YIPPEE!" And Joan and he both laughed and she left to get his 'gourmet meal.'

At two pm, Chet's mom visited along with his aunt and grandmother. He was very surprised to see Grandma Kelly, as he had not known she had come home from Ireland, yet. He knew she was due back soon, but disheartedly, he realized she must have cut her trip short because of him.

"Hi Gran. What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be home till next week.'

She just glared at her grandson and then looked angrily at her daughter-in-law. "Well, it's bad enough NOONE thought to tell me about this three months ago. I only just found out Monday, when I decided to call. What did you think? I'd stay away when one of my grandchildren needed me? How could you?" She then began to cry.

Chet felt even guiltier and didn't know what to say. He just looked at his mother and saw she was crying. His Aunt Jane was comforting her, but he didn't have any response to what his grandmother had just said. He knew she should have been told earlier and had thought she was, but...

"Gran. I'm sorry. We didn't want you worrying. Mom did tell you I am improving, though, right? As you can see, the cast is in the preparations of coming off. I'll just have my legs and arms casted for a while longer. But as of tomorrow, I will be out of the body cast. I will even be in a wheel chair and standing for a bit. So there are definite positive things happening. C'mon gran, smile for your Chester. You know I love you. And I know I'm your favorite little angel!" and he smiled 'innocently' at her, attempting to replay some of his childhood.

Unable to resist Chet's irresistible smile and brown puppy dog eyes, Grandma Kelly smiled and everyone else relaxed. His mom finally smiled and shook his grandmother's hand and gave her a hug. Then all three women kissed Chet, making him blush.

After filling Chet in on some of the family doings in Ireland, his Grandmother said, "Ok, Chester me son, when am I going to meet this Jeanette? As the matriarch of the Kelly clan, I must pass judgment. According to your mother, I think I will like her. She seems to be able to handle you, and that's not an easy job is it, Mary?"

Chet's mom just nodded her head and smiled. She was enjoying this immensely, knowing the elder Mrs. Kelly was really overjoyed her youngest grandson finally found someone to make him happy. She knew how much he deserved it.

Aunt Jane put in her two cents, "Well, mom, I've never met her either. From what Mary, Dennis and Chet have told me, she seems very nice indeed. And with her being a nurse, she'll always be able to take care of you, right, Chet?"

"Yup, Aunt Jane, she sure will. In fact, she has started already, by helping with my physical therapy. In fact, you ladies will have the pleasure of her company in a few minutes. She is usually here by three forty five as her shift ends three thirty."

And before he even finished speaking there was a knock and he heard Jeanette say, "Can I come in, love?"

"Yes, Jeanette, please. I have a few people here who are anxious to meet you, my angel."

Jeanette nervously opened the door, having been warned earlier by Chet about his Aunt coming, but she was surprised to see another woman there, too.

Mrs. Kelly rose and hugged Jeanette; whispering in her ear, "Don't let this Irish Mafia scare you, my dear. All the new Kelly's go through Mama Kelly and believe me, she already likes you, just because you love our Chet."

Aloud she said, "Mom, this is Jeanette Boucher, RN. Jeanette, I'd like to introduce you to Chet's paternal grandmother, Erin Kelly, and my sister-in-law, Jane Donnelly. Grandma Kelly just returned from Ireland Monday. Aunt Jane lives in New York and had no other opportunity to get here. Uncle John will be here later Chet, with your cousins. They wanted to visit some of there old friends. And you know Uncle John, he just had to go by Station 51 and see how his old friends are."

Jeanette had walked over to Chet after shaking Jane and Mrs. Kelly's hands and was sitting next to him. He was a bit nervous, but so was she.

Chet smiled "Jeanette, Uncle John was a fireman at Station 51 but got offered a Battalion Chief's position in Syracuse, NY and he took it. I have four cousins. Are they all here, Aunt Jane?"

"No, Chet, Mike couldn't get out of school, Lisa is in her third trimester and was told not to fly, but JJ and Tim are here. Tim was able to get time off-his boss is kind of an easy going guy and JJ took some time off college."

Chet laughed, "Yeah, Uncle John was always easy to get around."

"Oh, I get it," Jeanette smiling, said, Tim is a fireman and your Uncle John is his boss."

Everyone laughed at this. Grandma Kelly then questioned Jeannette about her life and intentions and past. She honestly answered all her questions, to which Chet felt relief.

Grandma Kelly then asked, quite formally, "And, young man, what are your intentions towards Ms. Boucher? And have you been completely honest with her regarding YOUR past?" and she looked intently in Chet's eyes, seeing the tears there.

"No, grandma," very quietly, "No I haven't told her anything yet, but I will. And I intend to marry her, if she will have me, especially after my revelation." And he looked at Jeanette with love.

She returned the look, but he also saw bewilderment there. He only hoped she would understand and stick by him.

He knew his grandmother hoped so too. This was a Kelly secret, but he wondered if Aunt Jane knew. Looking at her, he figured she did, as she did not look too surprised.

Jeanette looked at Chet and said, "Chet, I love you. Please I don't want to have any secrets between us. I can come back later if you want to tell me in private or you can tell me now. It is up to you."

Mrs. Kelly had decided that this was something Chet had to tell Jeanette privately, so she rose and said, "Chester, we are going leave. Jeanette and you have something very important to discuss. I'll be back tomorrow, ok? I love you." She gave him a kiss and one to Jeanette, as well.

His grandmother and aunt followed suit. As she was leaving, Grandma Kelly said, "Just be honest, me boy. That's always the best policy. True love will out. And Jeanette, please listen with a trusting and loving heart, ok?" She left, with Aunt Jane and Mrs. Kelly following, making sure the door was closed behind them.

Jeanette and Chet looked at one another for quite a long time without saying anything. Chet coughed and asked for a glass of water.

Finally gathering the courage, Chet began by saying, "Jeanette, please just listen to what I have to say before saying anything ok?"

He proceeded to tell, noticing that she was indeed shocked and holding back tears. After approximately 15 minutes, Chet had finished.

He was quite tired and hoarse, as he had not allowed himself to stop for breaks. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. When he finally finished, he asked for some water and Jeanette gave it to him, with shaking hands.

She was in shock, but definitely not disillusioned or out of love. She was just having a tough time believing any woman could ever treat someone as gentle and loving as Chet like that.

Finally she said, "Oh, Chet. I don't know what to say; except I still love you and I promise you I WILL NEVER HURT YOU LIKE THAT! You poor thing, having had to go to jail for scum like that. "

Realizing his worries had been for naught, Chet relaxed and smiled at the love of his life.

"Thank you, Jeanette, for your love and understanding. I was really scared I was going to lose you. Now only you and Marco know, besides those involved and my family. Now I really have a reason to get better. I want to definitely walk down the aisle and dance with you at our wedding."

part six

chapter forty-five

Saturday morning dawned bright and early for Chet. After 'eating' his breakfast, Dr. Brackett came and removed the bivalved cast.

Chet felt weird. After all, for three long months that had been his 'home' and in an odd way, he felt safe within its confines.

Dr. Brackett lay the cast aside and told Chet, "OK, Chet, time for you to get those muscles back to work. Now we are going to do this together. I am just waiting for Mike to come with the wheel chair. In the meantime, I am going to examine you, ok?"

Chet nodded and Dr. Brackett proceeded to examine Chet thoroughly for the first time since he was placed in the cast. Satisfied that Chet was definitely recovering well, he smiled at his patient.

"Well, Chet sounds good. You really do seem to be on the road to recovery. Do you have any questions about what will be happening from now on?"

"Yeah, Doc, a few. Something that's been on my mind for a while now. How long will my jaw be wired. This has got to be one of the most uncomfortable awkward things to deal with. And I'm getting damn tired of liquid food, believe me."

Looking directly at Chet, Dr. Brackett thought of an easy way to give Chet some bad news. "Well, Chet, I know you've been in that uncomfortable position for a long time, now. I wish I could tell you that your ordeal will soon be over, but...I hate to say this; the wiring of your jaw will be the lengthiest. As a matter of fact, it may last another six to eight months. The mouth is such a difficult part of the body and so essential that we must take extra care. Sorry, my young friend. Believe me, we all miss that cheerful Chet smile and laugh."

"Yeah," Chet answered sounding very dejected. "I never thought it would be that damn long. Will I at least be able to eat any kind of regular food or have a little less wiring?"

"What do you mean? I'm sure you realize that until your jaw is realigned there is no way you can eat regular food. I'm sorry. And I really don't think that your wiring will be decreased, in fact, you may need one or two minor operations to realign your jaw. It's almost like what kids go through when they get braces. OK?"

Chet turned his bed toward the window and asked, "Hey, Doc, can you come back later with Mike and the chair? I really don't feel much like participating right now. I need some time to think, ok?"

Dr. Brackett thought about this and was going to say no, but he realized that Chet needed time to acclimate himself to what he just heard. He knew he would have a tough time, so he agreed, saying, "OK, Chet. Take as much time as you need, pal. Call the nurse and tell her when you are ready. One thing, please don't turn to the floor or try to get up by yourself. Let's not take any chances on you getting hurt. See you later, my friend."

Chet nodded his head in agreement and waved. Dr. Brackett walked out and told the nurses to maintain camera surveillance on him.

"I just imparted some depressing news to him and I want him monitored. Please have his therapist come to my office ASAP. Thanks"

Mike arrived at Dr. Brackett's office, wondering what was up.

Knocking on the door, Dr. Brackett told him to come in and sit.

"Mike, I called you here to discuss Chet's therapy with you. How has he been doing? Is he depressed during it? I know he's been very depressed, and he just asked me about his jaw and now he is even more depressed. So I was just wondering about his frame of mind with you."

"Well, Dr. Brackett, to be honest, in the beginning he was depressed, but now he seems happier to be in therapy. A frustration for him is learning to use his left hand, especially writing. But he is improving somewhat on that front. He does get very frustrated when he can't make himself clearly understood. As I've gotten to know Chet, I find his mumbled speech easier to understand, but it does take a while, especially if he becomes angry or excited.

Dr. Brackett agreed, saying, "Ok, Mike. Let me just call the nurse's station and see if Chet is ready for us. I'd like to get out of that bed and mobile as soon as possible."

Mike nodded in agreement and Dr. Brackett made the call.

Getting the ok from Chet, both men walked to the therapy department and retrieved Chet's new wheelchair.

chapter forty-six

After one week, Chet found he could maneuver himself much easier than he had thought possible. The special mouthpiece worked really well, although it was a bit tiring, especially since he had to use an elongated cumbersome instrument due to his wired jaw. Because of this, it took Chet twice as long to reach destinations, but he stubbornly refused, at least most of the time, to let others help him. He was so glad for the freedom; he hated relinquishing any of it!

He loved the stand up device the best, though. This allowed him some sense of normalcy and being on the mend. Also Mike usually wheeled him out to the solarium where Jeanette would sometimes join him. To his surprise and shock, no one mocked him, at least that he was aware of. He figured some did, though, especially when he was in the wheelchair. He was sure he looked awfully funny with his two casted legs out in front of him like rockets, since he could not bend his legs. Mike had affixed two special leg rests that allowed his legs to stay straight with no extra effort of Chet.

He was also coming to terms better with his feelings regarding 'the incident.' Thanks to Dr. Thompson, Roy and John have both been visiting regularly. All three men had been able to openly talk about their feelings.

Roy and John had returned to work and have both learned to forgive themselves. They now really knew there was nothing they could have done for Chet.

Chet had also forgiven himself. He, with Dr. Thompson's help, had finally realized there was no way he could have prevented Smith from doing what he did.

Things were still unclear to Chet in many ways, but of one thing he was certain. There was nothing he could possibly have done; except maybe get himself killed.

His sessions with Dr. Thompson helped him realize how much he had to live for. But one of the best incentives to get well was his love for Jeanette.

chapter forty-seven

While visiting with Jim Reed one day, Jeanette happened by. She had met Jim and his wife and got along well with them. Chet was glad about this.

Chet was just finishing, "So, Jim, my friend, I may still have my mouth clamped, but at least now I can get around a bit. I can't believe it's been four months. I know my mom said it went faster than she thought, but to me, it feels like four years, if you know what I mean."

He looked up and smiled, "Well, look who's here. My Angel. Hello, love. Jim and I were just having a little visit. Come on in."

Without informing her, Chet had been discussing his future plans with Jeanette. He had asked Jim if he thought it was a good idea to get serious now or should he wait.

Jim had said, "Why wait, Chet? I know you both feel the same. She is well aware of what is going on in your life, so I don't see why you just don't get it over with. She will definitely be patient enough to wait for you to buy her an engagement ring."

Chet had smiled the best he could and agreed.

So with Jim present, he began, very nervously, "Jeanette, I know this is not the perfect, most romantic spot but..." And he coughed and said, "Let me have some juice, Jim."

Jim gave him some and whispered, "Are you sure you want me to stay?" Chet emphatically nodded yes.

Chet looked at Jeanette and saw the tears in her eyes. "Are you ok, hon?"

She nodded yes and shakily whispered, "Plea se continue, Chet."

Becoming even more anxious, Chet looked her straight in the eyes. "Ok. As I was saying, Jeanette, you know I love you more than life itself. I would like, ahem, I want to, Oh shit...Will you marry me?"

Now crying and smiling, Jeanette leaped up and ran over to him in the wheelchair, giving him hugs and kissing his face over and over.

"Is that a yes?" Chet laughed.

She smiled through tears. "What do you think, Mr. Fireman? Hey, Jim, is he always this dense?"

Jim laughed and answered, "Only on really serious life-changing stuff, huh, Kelly? Do you think you'll handle being married to one of the craziest guys I've ever known?"

Chet glared at Jim. "I may be the craziest person in the world, my friend, but what does that make you? YOU are my oldest best friend since we were kids. And you ARE gonna be best man, right?"

"Of course, Kelly! I'd be honored, man. At least this wedding and marriage is cemented in true love. If you guys can make it through this, you'll survive anything!"

"Thanks, Jim." Chet sincerely replied with Jeanette nodding in agreement. The love for Chet was evident in the way her blue eyes sparkled.

Jim then decided to leave and give the couple time to talk and be alone.

Later that evening, Mrs. Kelly and Denny visited and were thrilled that Chet finally got the courage to ask her.

"It's about time, brother. Believe me, mom kept buggin' me to coach you into it. ME-the confirmed bachelor with a lifetime subscription to Playboy!" And they all laughed.

"Seriously, though Chet, I'm really happy she said yes, although there never was any doubt. Who is the best man?"

Chet coughed and looked away guiltily. Low he answered his brother, "Jim Reed. I hope you aren't angry."

"No, no way, bro. As long as I am involved in your wedding I don't care. Are you gonna have Marco involved, too?"

"Yeah, actually I was thinking of John Gage, too. See, Jeanette wants three bridesmaids and I figured you three could be the groomsmen. OK?"

"And, mom, Jeanette would like to make plans with you and her mom one of these days. She also wants to find out about precana. We aren't planning to get married; at least I'm not, until I AM out of this tomb altogether, including the jaw. I want to be able to walk to and from my own wedding and dance with my mom and bride, AND to be able to say I DO And I LOVE YOU clearly and loud enough for the entire world to hear. Can you guys understand that?"

"Oh, Chester, my son. Of course we understand. And I agree. I'm sure Jeanette will too. I'd be glad to meet with my future daughter-in-law and plan. I only wish your daddy were here, too." She cried a bit and Denny held her hand, while Chet wheeled himself over and held her other hand.

After this discussion, the three Kelly's had a nice leisurely visit, with Chet demonstrating how very proficient he had become with his wheelchair. Although

Mrs. Kelly was proud of her son's progress, it distressed her to see him having to work so hard at propelling himself. She knew he wanted to do this, but she also knew how exhausting this had to be for him.

She also knew how hard a time he was having dealing with his wired jaw. Even though it had been almost five months, Chet seemed to be having the most difficult time with this. She could understand why, but felt he was not dealing with it appropriately.

As they left to go home, she saw Dr. Brackett and asked Denny to wait for her by the elevator.

Going over to the doctor, she excused herself and asked, "Dr. Brackett? May I speak with you about my son, Chester Kelly? I've a few concerns."

Agreeing, Dr. Brackett led Mrs. Kelly to his office. Denny followed and Mrs. Kelly asked him to wait, saying, "I'll tell you all about it at home, Dennis."

Nodding in agreement, Denny walked over to the waiting room. He didn't think it would be a good idea to see Chet again; it would only cause him to worry. And he had enough going on already.

Sitting behind his desk while Mrs. Kelly got settled, Dr. Brackett inquired, "What seems to be the problem? Has Chet voiced some pain or complaint I am not aware of?"

"No, I don't think so, Dr. Brackett. My question regards his difficult time dealing with the wiring of his jaw. I understand it is a hard depressing thing, but it seems that Chet is concentrating a bit too much on it, or am I wrong? Maybe as a mother, I am reading too much into this. It's just that,...ahem, he just seems to be doing so much better in every other aspect."

"Well, to be honest with you, Mrs. Kelly. You are right. Chet is very depressed over his mouth. I've also told him he has to have more surgery to realign his jaw and will be wired at least another six months, if not longer. I'm sorry, Mrs. Kelly, but I am being honest. So that means, even when Chet is released from the casts and sent home, his mouth will be wired. I know he hates the liquid diet and has been losing weight, something I am a bit worried about.

You see, Chet had been so dehydrated in 'the incident' and since then he has lost almost fifty pounds, all due to the injury, immobility, altered feedings and now this. I am working with the dietitian to get some calories into him. So far the only feasible plan is extra feedings, but Chet has been refusing more than four-his breakfast, lunch, dinner and an evening snack and with those he refuses to drink more than one eight-ounce cup. I am not sure, but I think he is fully aware that he is not getting enough nourishment; it shows in his weakness and fatigue. Maybe you can convince your son to eat a bit more, especially now that he has something to get well for. Ok? Any ideas, Mrs. Kelly?"

She sat there and tried to fathom what she was told, trying to think of a solution. Finally hitting upon an idea, she smiled. "Dr. Brackett?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kelly?"

"I do have an idea. It's a bit unorthodox, but here goes nothin'. How about if I make some food he likes that can be liquified here at the hospital by the staff or myself? Some of my ideas were: chicken noodle soup, Irish stew, chocolate milk, eggnog, milkshakes, ice cream sodas, etc. What do you say?"

Smiling for the first time when discussing his patient, Dr. Brackett agreed, saying, "That's a terrific idea, Ma'm. Some of that stuff we can make here, but yes, you can bring in some of your homemade food, only if you agree to share some with me." And he laughed.

Mrs. Kelly smiled and gladly agreed. She also told the doctor she would make a list of some of Chet's favorite treats, hoping this would entice her son. Laughing, she said, "You may not believe me, doctor, after knowing Chet before, but as a lad, he was a very difficult boy to get to eat. He would rather play fireman than eat, believe me!" And they both laughed.

On the way home, she explained everything to Denny who agreed to help her make the list.

part seven

chapter forty-seven

Suddenly without even realizing it, Chet looked at the calendar and saw he had been in the hospital almost eight months! Oh, man where'd it go?

He no longer had his left arm or either leg casted and was learning to walk using a quad cane. His right hand was healing very slowly and he still only felt minor tingling there.

Dr. Early had assured him that even though the recovery would be long, his mobility would return, even though he was definitely going home with his right arm casted.

He had the first of two surgeries to realign his jaw and now he could make himself understood better. Which is weird because Dr. Brackett had told him his jaw was more tightly wired than before, but he refused to ask. He still was stuck with the liquid food, though.

But that had improved, as well, thanks to his mom preparing a lot of his favorite stuff and the kitchen making him eggnogs, milkshakes and other treats. He had even put on some of the weight he had lost, of which the doctors and his mom were glad of.

One of the best therapies for Chet, though, were his visits to the pediatrics department. He had asked Dr. Brackett for a way to contribute in some way to life other than just existing. He had started visiting the pediatrics ward last week and was really enjoying seeing the kids and helping them to smile a bit and forget where they were for a while. Heck, he even forgot about his problems for a while.

Chet remembered that conversation of November fifteenth vividly. He had said, "Listen, if you won't let me go home to be with my family for the holidays, ok, I guess I can see your point, even though Jeanette, Roy and Johnny would be there. But, Doc, I feel USELESS! God, less than that, I feel like a burden on society just lazing around here. Isn't there a way I could help out. Even if I just lick envelopes?"

Dr. Brackett had laughed, but he had understood what Chet meant.

"Listen, Chet, I do have an idea, but it may be a tough one for you. As you know, I'm sure, holidays in the hospital can be very depressing for adults, even those with families as loving and supportive as yours. But it's even harder on the kids, especially some of the ones we have. Those put here here by abusive or neglectful parents. My idea is this: Why don't you go visit them? I'm sure you could make them smile."

Chet thought about this and liked the idea. After all, he loved kids and this could give him practice for when he and Jeanette had kids.

"Ok, Doc, I would love to, but well, will the kids understand my garbled speech? I know all of you do, but you are used to me. I know I must still sound strange, at least to myself I do."

Dr. Brackett had smiled at this and assured Chet that his speech had become clearer in the last month. To prove this, he went and got his tape recorder and made Chet speak into it for an hour.

Returning after the hour, Chet said, "Well, Doc, I did like you said. Every time I spoke I turned it on. Let's see if I can understand me!"

Much to Chet's surprise, his speech was much clearer than he ever thought possible!

"WOW, doc! Maybe I can visit the little ones. Guess I'll just have to talk a little slower, huh?"

And so on November sixteenth, he made his first of daily visits to the pediatrics ward. He got to know the kids, but most were only there for a few days. There was one little boy in a private room whom Chet had been told was not up to visitors yet.

When Chet went to visit on Monday, November twentieth, the only patient left was the little boy, Timmy Peters, who was now in a semiprivate room.

Chet became a little frightened at this situation, not being sure how to deal with it. He realized this was a very sad and lonely little boy who needed cheering up, but he wasn't sure if he could deal with it.

The nurse, Diane Smith, spotted Chet nervously staring at the lonely child and came over to him, "Chet? Is there a problem? Would you like to learn little more about Timmy?"

Chet nodded yes and followed Diane over to the nurses' station sitting where he could observe the boy.

Diane proceeded slowly. "Well, Chet, Timmy is seven years old and has been here eight months, like you. It seems his parents got into an argument and couldn't decide what was more important-their drugs or their son. Seems the drugs won out, because Timmy was found beaten, stabbed and malnourished, with his bloodstream loaded with drugs. They had made their seven-year-old son into a junkie and were having fun with his life.

According to the police, the father admitted that instead of throwing away the unusable portions of the drugs, they would inject Tim or make him ingest it some way. This went on for four days until somehow Timmy finally found his voice and began screaming.

A neighbor heard and rushed in, just in time to see the mother beating the boy with a frying pan. He has suffered severe brain damage and may be, we think, in a permanent catatonic state. This means he hears and is aware of all that is going on, but due to what he's been through, he can't or won't react.

He is due to be transferred to the state Institute for Disturbed Children in San Diego in 1 week unless he comes out of his shell. His parents are out of the picture. His paternal grandparents are the only ones whoever came, but they seem to have lost interest, too. It's sad, because they were willing to be his guardians. I have a feeling Timmy will be living a very sad life in San Diego."

Chet looked at the child and could not believe any parent would ever do such a thing. God, he was a beautiful tow headed child.

Chet, drying his eyes, looked at Diane, said low, "What...Do you think I could help him in any way? I mean, I'd be a complete stranger to him and with these bandages and casts I might frighten him even more."

"No, Chet, I don't think you will frighten him. He's had a few visitors and seemed to pay more attention to people in uniforms. I guess because he remembers who helped him."

chapter forty-eight

Chet was very nervous about this particular visit. He had never really had to deal with abused children before and wasn't sure he could handle it.

"God" He thought to himself, "How can people, especially your own flesh and blood, be so cruel? And I thought I had it tough. God, please help this little darlin'. He deserves to live a better life and to have fun."

"Well, Chet? What are you going to do? You've been here almost an hour and I know you are due for medication very soon. Do you want to come back later?"

Sounding like a scared lost little boy, he answered, "No, Diane, if I don't go in now, I'll never get the courage to come again. I was just realizing how selfish I'd been these past few months. I honestly never thought another human being could suffer and survive like I did. That is until now. How can people be such horrible monsters?" As he finished, Chet began to cry in pity for himself and Tim.

Diane empathised with Chet and told him so. "I can understand what you are saying and feeling. The only good thing in your case is that your tormentor can never again attack you. But in poor Timmy's case both of his are still alive. His father is in jail, but his mother got parole, only, and right now is in a drug rehab center. The scariest thing is, in my opinion, that she has every right to get ahold of Tim again. Maybe next time, it'll be worse!" Diane then broke into tears, also.

"Isn't there anything any one can do? No kid deserves that kind of environment to grow up in!"

"The only one who can prevent it is Timmy himself. He needs to tell us what really happened and to tell us what he wants done in his life. In other words, he needs to actively participate in decisions. We are almost sure he can do this, probably deciding to leave that environment."

Chet sat and stared at the sad little boy and tried to think of some way to make him smile.

While looking through the glass at Tim, Chet blinked in astonishment. Did Tim just move his right hand? YES! YES! He did!

"DIANE! Come here quick!"

Diane ran over from the med room, thinking something was wrong with Chet.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? Let me call Joan for you."

"NO! I'm ok. It's Timmy. I swear I saw him move his right hand. See, See, he moved his left one now. Is he waking up?"

Carefully Diane explained, "Chet, he may be waking up, but it could also just be reflex action. But we will go in and see. I hope you are right. Just let me call the house doctor to check him out."

After calling Dr. Morton, she and Chet quietly entered the room. Diane went right over to Tim whose movements were sluggish but definitely becoming more animated.

She took his vital signs, which were ok and checked his eyes. His eyes were equal but sluggishly reactive to light and accomodation. But at least he was keeping them opened and appeared aware of his surroundings.

Diane took a chance and called, "Tim? Tim Peters? Can you hear me?"

As she was doing this, Dr. Morton walked in and asked Chet to move to the side.

Tim slowly moved his head towards the sound of Dr. Morton's voice and saw Chet. He then turned towards Diane and said, "Hi. What's up? I feel funny. Where's my mommy and daddy? Was I a bad boy?"

Dr. Morton came over and smiled at the confused child. "No, Tim you are a very good boy. You had an accident and are in the hospital. Your mommy and daddy won't be here to see you for a while, but they are ok and know you are ok. Now, my boy, how do you feel? Any pain or headache?"

Timmy shook his head no and motioned for Dr. Morton to come closer so he could whisper in his ear. "Who is that guy? (Pointing secretly at Chet) Is he a cop?"

Dr. Morton straightened up, smiling and motioned for Chet to come over. As Chet was walking over, Dr. Morton explained to Tim, "Tim, this is Fireman Chet Kelly. He has been with us about as long as you. As you can see, he's been hurt pretty bad, too. We thought maybe you two would like to meet and get to know each other. I remember Diane said something about you having a fireman's hat and truck. Do you like firemen?"

Looking up at Chet and seeing he was a very gentle looking man who had a great smile, even though it looked funny.

Without realizing it, Tim began laughing and asked, "Chet, how come you got wires on your mouth? Did you say something bad and get punished?"

Chet, still in shock, just stared, not really hearing what Tim had said. God, this was a miracle if he ever saw one! Forty minutes ago, this little guy looked like a zombie and NOW! "God, you really are the master of all. Please help this little one find happiness in whatever the future holds for him."

Diane and Dr. Morton both looked at Chet when he didn't answer the child. "Chet, you ok, pal? Tim was only being curious, he didn't mean anything."

Finally getting himself together, Chet blushed and answered, "Sorry, Doc. Just went off on a tangent. No, Tim I didn't say anything bad. When I got hurt, I busted my jaw and have to keep it like this to help it get better. I can't open my mouth any wider than this (and he demonstrated for them) and I can't eat any regular food. Just liquids."

At that, Tim smiled. "Man, that would be fun. You must love it. That means you get to get a lot milkshakes and cool stuff."

Relaxing a bit, Chet sat down next to Tim. "No, to be honest I am quite sick of it. After a while, milkshakes get boring, if you get my drift. And believe me, my young friend, hamburgers and French fries just DO NOT taste the same when

liquid!"

At this, everyone laughed. Dr. Morton left; telling Diane that he felt Tim was definitely on the road to a complete recovery. He also agreed that having Chet visit would be helpful to both patients.

Diane walked back over to Tim and Chet, saying, "Excuse me, guys. Chet why don't you visit with Tim a little longer? I've got some stuff to do in the nurse's station. I'll let you when thirty minutes is up, ok?"

Chet nodded and Tim smiled. "Can't you stay longer, Chet?"

"No, Tim, I can't. I have to get back to my room so I can get medicine and you do need to rest ok? But we have time to talk. Do you like firemen? Do you know what we do?"

"Oh, YES! I want to be a fireman when I grow up! Firemen are the bravest guys in the whole wide world! You put out fires and save people. Is that how you got hurt, Chet?"

"Not exactly, but it's not important. Has a fireman ever gone to your school?"

"Oh, yeah, plenty of times, especially during fire prevention week. I won a award for best fire prevention poster. I made one about having an escape plan in case of a fire. You have to have one, you know, especially so the firemen can help you. We also had a real fire in school, once. But nobody got hurt cause all the teachers had the escape plans and the firemen said we all did very good. They were proud of my whole school!"

Chet smiled and enthused, "WOW! You really do know alot about my job. Would you like to meet some more firemen and a few cops?"

"YES! Can I? Can I see where you work when I get better?"

"Definitely. I'll even ask the captain if you can have a ride on the engine, if you want."

Tim jumped up and grabbed Chet, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh, Chet! I love you. Can I really?"

As Tim and Chet were hugging, Diane walked in, saying, "Chet, sorry but you better get back to your room, before Joan sends out a search party. Tim, don't worry, Chet can come back again later, ok?"

"Ok, Diane. Well, Tim, my little friend, I will see you again. If I can, I will come back later, ok?" And he got up and walked to the door, turning around and waving at the smiling little boy.

As they walked to the elevator, Chet told Diane how amazed he was at the little boy's resiliency. "God, kids are amazing. I can't believe how aware and awake that kid is."

"Well, Chet, that is in large part thanks to you. Don't you realize you just helped save that child's life?"

"WHAT? No way! He would have recovered anyway, whether I was there or not."

"I disagree, Chet, but I think you need to realize that for yourself. Now hurry and get back to your room. Joan just called and said, 'Please tell Mr. Kelly we miss his company!'"

Chet laughed. "Oh, oh, sounds like the Cap. Guess she can't make me do latrine duty, huh? Is it alright if I bring some of my friends to visit sometime?"

"Definitely, Chet. I know Tim will love it. But always let the staff know whenever you leave the unit, ok? Now go. I'll call and tell them to expect their errant fireman in a few minutes."

Laughing, Chet punched the elevator button. "OK, thanks Diane."

Walking into the waiting elevator, Chet smiled at the other passengers, feeling like a new man. He was finally really beginning to see a future for himself. One that included Jeanette, children, and returning to work. Perhaps work was a bit of a reach, but...with what he'd seen today, Chet knew God could really do anything.

part eight

chapter forty-nine

Later that afternoon Chet's family, Jeanette and his friends gave him a surprise he never expected.

Jeanette and Mrs. Kelly had gotten permission from Dr. Brackett and hospital administration to hold a belated birthday, early Thanksgiving celebration for Chet in the fourth floor solarium.

Jeanette went to Chet's room alone, having arranged to have the day off, opting to work Thanksgiving so she could be with Chet.

Suggesting they take a short walk, she smiled. "Come on, it's a beautiful day. Let's get some fresh air. You look a little down. Don't think about being here for the holiday. I'll be working Thursday, and arranged to be assigned here as OR is closed. So we will be together."

Chet reluctantly agreed, still feeling quite self-conscious about his appearance, especially his mouth. Even though he was now ambulatory, his gait was not as straight and steady as he was used to. He was also still having trouble adjusting to accepting left-handed dominance.

"Damn" he thought to himself, "Am I ever gonna be normal? What do I or Tim have to be grateful for, huh?"

As Jeanette and he walked to the solarium, Chet noticed his mom and Jim Reed. Waving to them, he attempted to smile. Then he saw his godson Jimmy run up to him and he became upset.

"Uncle Chet! SURPRISE!" And the little boy ran up to Chet, causing him to lose his balance so quickly that Jeanette had no time to react.

Chet fell back, slamming his head on the hard floor, with a bang so loud, Jeanette was sure he was hurt badly.

Immediately going into nurse mode, she assessed Chet, seeing he was unconscious but breathing. She also noted the trickling of blood from under his head.

Seeing Jim holding his son, who was crying. "I killed Uncle Chet! I killed Uncle Chet!" Jeanette said, "Officer Reed, please go over to that red phone and punch in this code-301- and tell whoever answers we need the emergency code yellow staff STAT! Say A patient has fallen in the fourth floor solarium and is bleeding. Thank you."

Seeing Marco, she ordered, "Go get Dr. Brackett if he is here."

Marco nodded and ran out to the patio where Dr. Brackett was talking with Roy and Johnny.

"DOC!", Marco breathlessly interrupted, "It's Chet, he fell!"

Hearing the Code Yellow call Dixie and Dr. Early ran to assist, finding Chet still unconscious and the stat team just arriving.

Taking charge, Dr. Brackett got report from Jeanette. Ordering her to take his vitals, he had the team set up an IV of D5NS TKO for safety.

His vitals were fair, BP was 108/72, pulse 125 and respirations were 12. HIs eyes were dilated but reactive to light and accomodation. Other than the head injury, there appeared no other injury, although due to Chet's weakened state, Dr. Early was a bit concerned about possible spinal damage, especially since he was still unresponsive.

As they were placing Chet on the backboard, he started to rouse.

"Wha...What happened? Where am I? Jeanette?"

Quickly going to his side, Jeanette smiled and said, "Well, hello, sleepy head. Seems you took a nap. Do you remember what happened, Chet?"

Dr. Brackett also smiled at him as Jeanette retook his blood pressure, which was now 138/68.

"Well, let's see. I remember going to visit Tim this morning which was fantastic. Then I went back to my room and you came and suggested we go for a walk. Then I thought I saw Jim Reed, JR and mom, but I must have been wrong. I guess I passed out, huh?"

"No, Chet, you did see them. In fact little Jim ran up to you and you lost your balance and fell, hitting your head. And I just bet you have a concussion my friend."

Johnny heard this and came over to Chet, laughing, "Well, looks like you beat me, pal. Since you've been here I've only had one concussion to your 2. HAHA!"

"Well, Gage old boy, seems like you and I may just be the Code I champs of the fire department. How'd you get that, (pointing to the cast on his friend's right arm)?"

"Well, um, I, um"

Roy started laughing and said, "Let me tell you, Chet, don't let Johnny here ever offer to change a tire for you. He broke his arm when he assisted a very pretty lady to change her tire on the way BACK to the station about 2 weeks ago. He was lucky, it's only broken in one place, this time!"

Every one laughed at this, except Johnny, who sarcastically retaliated, "Yeah, go on laugh, but I got her phone number and she IS here with me, so who got the last laugh this time?"

Dr. Brackett was finally satisfied that Chet was stable enough and had him transferred to his room, where he was assisted to bed. For safety, he ordered a complete skull and spinal series, which turned out exactly as he thought. Except for a concussion and laceration needing 5 stitches, Chet was ok.

The celebration, although delayed, was transferred to Chet's room and enjoyed by all. Jimmy had recovered from his fright, realizing Uncle Chet was really ok. Even Tim Peters was there and so little Jim had someone to play with.

chapter forty-nine

As the celebration went on, Chet began feeling very sleepy, but didn't want to tell anyone. He knew they would only tell him not to sleep because of the concussion, plus he was really enjoying himself for the first time in monmths and didn't want it to end. He was sitting in a chair with Jeanette sitting next to him.

Marco was in the middle of regaling the group with a story about Johnny and the Phantom when he happened to look over and notice Chet's head drooping.

Alarmed, Marco ran over to him, calling, "Chet! Chet? You ok, pal?"

Johnny came over while Jeanette began to assess him. They both saw hwe was in a deep sleep and were worried when they had difficulty arousing him.

Dr. Brackett took charge and had Johnny and Marco assist Chet to bed. As they were preparing to do so, Chet suddenly awoke and began vomiting, contributing even more to Mrs. Kelly's apprehension.

Attempting to calm everyone down, Dr. Brackett authoritatively said, "Don't worry, everyone. This is a normal reaction to a concussion, right, Roy? John?"

Both paramedics enthusiatically affirmed this.

"Yeah, Mom. Don't worry about Chet. He is in good hands."

"I know, Dennis, but I am just afraid. Dr. Brackett, will this cause more problems for me Chester?"

Dr. Brackett assured Mrs. Kelly that, barring any unforeseen complications, there should be no problems.

Little Timmy Peters was very worried about his new friend and wasn't even sure how to react. he stayed close to Dixie who held his hand and kept trying to reassure the little boy.

Suddenly Tim yelled, "It was the other little boy's fault. Why did he want to hurt Chet?"

Jim Reed, who was holding his son's hand, looked over at Tim and tried to think of some way to defuse the situation when Chet stepped in.

"Come here, Tim and you, too, JR." Both boys timidly went over to Chet.

He made them sit on the bed and began, "Tim, first off, JR did NOT meanto make me fall. He was just excitedto see his godfather. You see, we haven't seen each other since I got hurt. Jimmy, I love you very much and I know you would NEVER do anything to hurt me. Please I want my two special guys to be friends, ok?"

"Ok, I guess, Uncle Chet. But do you really forgive me? Daddy says I shouldn't have run up to you like that. I'm sorry! I love you SO much!" Then Jimmy began crying.

Chet grabbed the child asbest he could with one arm and said, "It's ok, hush, hush. How could you have known? Jim, please don't be angry with JR. He was just excited to see me, OK?"

Jim Reed, wiping his eyes, shook his head while his wife picked up her still distraught son.

She smiled, "JR, Daddy and I both know that. We aren't mad at you. We were just really worried about Uncle Chet, right, Daddy?"

"Yes, JR, I'm sorry I made you feel sad. You forgive me, son?"

JR looked from his mother to his father and said, "I love you, daddy, of course, I forgive you."

"Well, Tim, what about you? Are you still mad or what?"

Hugging Chet, the young boy smiled. "No, Chet, I guess I understand. I love you so much too, and I just met you. I wish you were my daddy!" He then started to cry.

Attempting to console Tim, Chet asked, "Why the tears, my young friend?"

Tim just cried more and hugged Chet all that tighter. Realizing that Tim needed to talk, Chet asked everyone if he could have some time alone with Tim.

At this, the party broke up completely. Dixie, Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early had already left as had Pete Malloy, Mike and Captain Stanley. Mrs. Kelly and Dennis told Chet they would wait outside, while Jim said they would be going on home. Marco also said his goodbyes, while Jeanette was going to wait outside with Mrs. Kelly and Dennis.

At that, Tim whispered to Chet, "Please ask Miss Boucher to stay!"

"Jeanette, please stay. TImmy says he wants to talk to both of us."

Jeanette pulled a chair closer to the bed, asking, "Timmy, are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Yes, Miss Boucher. I want you both to stay."

So all the others all departed, saying "See ya later."

Tim smiled self-consciously at Chet and Jeanette. "Well, I really mean it. I wish you could be my daddy and Miss Boucher you could be my mommy. I love you both. I know my really mommy and daddy never loved me.

They used to call me terrible names and my daddy even told me he tried to kill me right after I was born. I HATE THEM! I'm glad they're gone." At this, he again started sobbing and trembling.

Jeanette grabbed him from Chet, who had gone very pale. She wasn't sure Chet could really handle all this right now.

She calmed Tim with a kiss, saying, "Tim, I know how you feel and I'm sure Chet feels the same. I know I do. But I don't think Chet feels too good right now. Can we continue this later when he feels better and stronger? He is still very tired and weak from the fall. OK?"

Chet weakly attempted to protest. "No, Jean. I'm ok. Poor Tim needs us."

"It's ok, Chet. I think Miss Boucher is right. I"ll go back to my room and come back later, ok? Please get better. I really do love you." He then left, closing the door gently behind him.

Jeanette got up and went to speak with Mrs. Kelly and Dennis. She explained that Chet wasn't feeling too well, but they could go in if they wanted.

Reentering the room, they saw Chet had drifted off. Knowing how dangerous this was, Jeanette attempted to awaken him.

"Chet! Chet? C'mon, babe, wake up. You know you shouldn't sleep with a concussion. C'mon now, Chet! WAKE UP!"

He finally roused but he was a bit confused. As he awakened more fully, he became more aware of his surroundings.

Smiling sheepishly at the trio, Chet blinked his eyes a few times to fully wake himself up. "Where'd Timmy go?"

"I sent him to his room. Right now, you need less stress, not more! Chet, remember you need to rest but you must also try to stay awake, until Dr. Early says you can sleep. You know how dangerous a concussion can be. How do you feel?"

"I feel ok, I guess. I just have a bad headache and still feel a bit nauseaus but other than that, I feel ok. Can't I have something for this damn headache?"

"Well, Chet, my love, I doubt if Dr. Early would ok anything stronger than Tylenol at this point, that is, if he did prescribe anything at all. You know, sometimes with a concussion, doctors are very conservative with medicine. But let me go check and if it's ok, I'll have Joan bring it to you. Ok?" That said, Jeanette left and went over to the nurse's station.

She got Chet's chart and sure enough, Dr. Early only ordered Tylenol if absolutely necessary. Going over to Joan, she excused herself and let Joan know Chet really needed the Tylenol now.

"OK, Jeanette, I'll bring it right in. Would you do me a favor and do a neuro check on him for me? I'll get the info when I come in with the Tylenol. Thanks."

So Jeanette returned to Chet and proceeded to take his vital signs which were looking much better. His eyes were clear and equal in size and normally reactive to light and accomodation. His right hand grasp was strong and normal. He was alert and oriented to person, place and time. All in all, Jeanette was glad to see he was definitely doing better.

A few minutes later, Joan came in with two Tylenol for him, which he gladly took. He also told Joan he no longer felt nauseaus or light headed. Joan was glad to hear this and told her patient to keep up the good work of recovery.

part nine

chapter fifty

Within one week, Chet was almost back to normal. His concussion really didn't slow down his recovery. His sessions in physical therapy were going very well, and his pyschiatric sessions were helping him cope with the many changes in his life.

He also realized he may have to give up being a fireman, but had spoken to some of his friends. One in particular, Phil, was a dispatcher for the county. Phil had been a fireman with Chet at 34s, but about three years ago, he lost a leg in a fire. About two years ago, he became a dispatcher. He had told Chet that most of the dispatchers were either retired or injured fire or police officers. Chet had realized this just might be an option for him.

"Chet, if you do find out you can't be active in the field, being a dispatcher is the next best thing, my friend. Believe me, I thought it was the end of the world when I lost my leg, but it isn't really. And you won't lose any of your seniority or benefits, because you are still an employee of Los Angeles County. So think seriously about it, even on a temporary basis. Right now, we have two temps-one is an injured cop and another is John Gage-yup-Gage-he can't work with that arm of his, so..." And Phil laughed, and Chet joined him.

"Man, Gage. He never told me. Guess he figured I'd tease the hell out of him, and I will when I see that nut again. But, seriously that is an idea. Thanks for the pep talk, Phil. You always were able to pull me out of myself, weren't you?"

Phil smiled and got up to leave, saying, "Well, Kelly, got get going. The shifts are twelve-hour ones-from 6am to 6pm and 6pm to 6am. It's 5 now, so I gotta go. Oh, another thing, no uniforms or turnout gear here."

Chet waved and thought about what his friend had said, realizing it might just be a good idea, especially if Johnny Gage could do it. There was no way Gage was going to get one over on the Phantom, even a slightly wounded one.

Little Timmy was visiting more and more, he had become a ward of the court, with Dixie caring for him at her home. Most of the time when she was at work, Tim came with her and spent as much time with Chet as possible. They were becoming closer and closer and at times, Tim would actually call Chet 'daddy' and look wistfully at him.

Jeanette and he were getting much more deeply involved.

It was now ten months that Chet had been confined in the hospital and he was really beginning to get cabin fever. The visits from his friends and co-workers were less, but Chet didn't really mind. He just felt really bad for his mom, he could see how physically draining this was for her, and that made him feel guilty.

His right arm cast had been removed last month and Dr. Early had not looked to positive when he tested his reflexes. He knew, in his heart, that his right arm was definitely going to hinder him. He did have more feeling, but still had great difficulty flexing his fingers.

Dr. Early had recasted his arm, telling Chet, "Remember I told you you would be going home with the cast on, well, you will. I was hoping I was wrong, but your right arm and hand are healing slower than I would like."

"Doc, tell me the truth. Do you REALLY expect me to get any use of my right arm back? I mean it, I want you to be honest with me. I have an idea I will no longer be active in the department, but I can always be a dispatcher, even temporarily, like Gage."

"Well, Chet, you want honesty, huh? Well, in the beginning I thought you might get almost full mobility, I still think you will get some, but no, I don't think full. I don't really know how limiting this will be, perhaps you will still be able to...Oh, I don't know what to say, Chet. I'm sorry, but you did ask for honesty."

Dejectedly Chet said, "NO, you didn't say anything I wasn't thinking myself, believe me. I just have to find a way to tell mom and Dennis. I guess Jeanette knows this already, huh, being a nurse. One question, when the hell can I get out of here! I really love you all, but I miss the outside world! You know Jeanette is planning to move in with me, so I will always have a nurse in attendance. And my mom said she would visit everyday, to make my 'gourmet meals."

Dr. Early laughed at Chet's description of his nutrition. "Well, my friend. As you know, you are scheduled for jaw realignment surgery in two days, which will be Thursday. If everything goes according to schedule, how does Monday sound?"

"MONDAY! Wow, five days to go! That sounds great! Now, this jaw realignment-will I have more or less movement?"

"Chet, this realignment will tighten up the screws and wires, so you will probably have more limited movement, but in three months, we hope to remove the wires completely. Ok, any more questions?"

Chet shook his head no and thanked Dr. Early for his honest answers. "I knew what you were gonna say, Doc, but it is still a bit of a shock. It's going to be tough adjusting to a new way of life, you know. At least I am more comfortable with my left hand. You were right; it is almost like I've always been left-handed. Thanks again."

Dr. Early left and went to write the preoperative orders. He thought long and hard about the conversation he'd just had with Chet. He had just finished discussing the case with Kelly and he had said the same things as Chet.

Dr. Early was kind of surprised at Chet's positve reactions to the news. He really thought he would be more upset, but maybe with the support of Jeanette and his friends and family, he was able to cope.

As Dr. Early was contemplating this, Mrs. Kelly arrived and asked to speak with him.

Asking her to wait a moment, he wrote the orders and handed the chart to Lisa.

He then escorted Mrs. Kelly to the fourth floor doctor's lounge where he made both of them a cup of tea.

"Well, Mrs. Kelly, how may I be of assistance to you?"

"Dr. Early, is Chet really doing better? He's so positive, I'm afraid he's putting up a front to protect me. I know he needs more surgery, but he keeps telling me his right arm is better. What do you say? Please tell me the truth?"

Dr. Early fiddled with his spoon in the tea and harrumphed a few times, then finally looked up at the elderly, but very strong and loving mother.

"To be honest with you, Mrs. Kelly, your son's arm is not healing as well as I had thought. Yes, he does require more surgery, but to have his jaw realigned. This is scheduled for Thursday. I have recasted his right arm and discussed this with him also.

I am going to tell you what I told Chet. I doubt he will regain full mobility of his right arm so I do think his career as an active fireman may be over. But he has begun thinking about being a dispatcher, which would still be county.

I'm sorry I couldn't give more positive news, but just like Chet, you did ask for honesty."

Looking at Mrs. Kelly and seeing her cry, Dr. Early got up to console her.

"Oh, Doctor! I...I don't know. Chet's been through so much these past months, how much more do you think he can handle? That Smith fella really messed up my son's life! I know this is Unchristian, but I hope he is rotting in Hell where he belongs!"

Dr. Early understood and agreed, saying, "I know how you feel. I didn't know Chet too well before this, but I have found him to be one of the most compassionate, likable people I've ever met. I can see why everyone likes that young man so much!"

Mrs. Kelly wiped her eyes and smiled. "Yes, if only Chet would realize he is more liked and loved than he knows. When do you think he will be discharged?

At this, Joe smiled, "Well, that's a question I am glad to answer. If all goes well with his jaw realignment and I see no reason why not, he can go home Monday."

"MONDAY! That's wonderful! Does he know this?"

"Yes, he does. And he told me, Jeanette would be his personal livein nurse and you would be visiting every day. I have a feeling he will recover more quickly in his home environment.

Hopefully within three months, we will be able to remove all the wiring. Then Chet will have full oral mobility back.

I hope to completely remove his right arm cast by April and then perhaps with physical therapy, he will regain more mobility than any of us, including Chet, think possible. He really has had a very positive attitude throughout this whole ordeal and I think that has helped immensely. So we'll see!"

chapter fifty-one

The surgery went well and sure enough within three months, the wires were removed completely. Chet did have to relearn to correctly position his mouth and to be cautious not to open his mouth too widely. At first, this proved difficult, especially when he yawned or laughed. But within two weeks, he was doing ok.

After having his mouth wires removed, he had become a dispatcher and found that he did like the job.

His right arm cast was removed one month later, with the results as Dr. Early as predicted.

Although Chet was disappointed at first, he continued physical therapy with Mike. He WAS beginning to feel as though some normal functioning was returning and Mike and Jeanette both agreed.

After six more weeks, Chet, without even realizing it, used his right arm when Jeanette needed his help.

They were in the yard, repainting a few of Chet's wire patio chairs when Jeanette fell back and the chair, being heavy, fell with her onto her chest.

She cried out in alarm and pain.

Chet, working on instinct, ran into the house and called 911. He then sprinted out and LIFTED the chair with both arms without any difficulty at all.

He then assessed Jeanette, who by now was breathing a bit better.

Within ten minutes, Squad 51 {with our Roy and Johnny} arrived and Johnny alerted Rampart while Roy was filled in by Chet.

Jeanette was very lucky-she suffered nothing worse than bruised ribs.

While she was being checked out by Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early assessed Chet. After all, this was the most strenuous activity he'd done since the incident.

He found Chet to be in excellent shape. When he checked his right arm, to his delight and surprise, he realized Chet had almost regained full use of it!

Giving Chet this good news, Chet tentatively asked, "If this is true, does this mean..um,..do you think..."

"Are you trying to ask me if and when you can go back to active duty, Chet?"

Chet shook his head, praying hard to himself. Dr. Early looked at this remarkable young man and thought carefully before speaking.

"Well, Chet, I'm still not sure you can go back to being an active fireman. Remember, this incident today was probably due more to the adrenaline kicking in. Let's give it a little more time and see what happens. I know you are doing very well with physical therapy. Let me schedule an ultrasound for next week and then we can go from there. OK?"

The ultrasound showed Chet's arm to be almost completely healed and Dr. Early said, "Well, Chet. I'd like to wait a little longer, but I know you are anxious. You look like a thoroughbred horse at the start of the Kentucky Derby."

Jeanette and Chet laughed at this, as did the doctor.

"Your right arm has almost ninety percent normal functioning. If you promise me, I will send you back to active, but REDUCED duty. I've spoken with both Chief McConnikee and Captain Stanley and they both agreed that this is possible."

Chet didn't know what to say. He just sat there, holding Jeanette's hand and looking, teary-eyed at Dr. Early. He felt like getting up and hugging and kissing the doctor, but he knew better, but Jeanette did it.

"Thanks, Dr. Early. I mean it sincerely. Thanks to all the wonderful care and love I received over these many trying months. I know I was a pain in the ass at times!"

Laughing, Dr. Early told Chet, "Wait a sec. Let's get Kelly and Dixie here, too." and he paged his co-workers.

When they arrived, they saw Chet carrying a fire extinguisher with his right hand.

Clapping and smiling, Dixie and Kelly walked in. Chet felt like he had just won the Kentucky Derby.

He hugged and kissed Jeanette, telling her, "Well, babe, I'm back to being a hose jockey again and I CANNOT WAIT! Even though, I'm on reduced duty until the docs say, I'll still be doing what I love.

Dixie? Is Timmy here today? Can we see him? I think he'll be happy to hear this and I'll be able to give him a proper tour of the station, now."

With that, Dixie went and retrieved Tim from the pediatric playarea.

When Tim saw Chet, he ran over to him, saying, "Oh, Chet, are you all better?"

"Yes, my friend, I think I finally am."

After a while, Timmy got bored, as kids tend to do around a bunch of adults, and returned to the playarea.

The little impromptu party broke up after an hour and Jeanette and Chet left, with Chet driving. This was the first time since the incident and it felt great.

As they were driving home, Chet said, "Well, now we can get married. How about it love? Remember I once promised you that we would as soon as I got active duty we would. What do you say to a quick trip to Vegas with Marco, Dennis and Mom? Today is Tuesday and I know this is your weekend off, so why not. Just say the word and we can pick up the license right now."

Jeanette looked at this crazy man she loved more than life itself and tried to think straight.

"Chet, are you sure you want to do this now?"

"I've never been more sure of anything. You still want to get married to me, don't you?"

Jeanette just smiled and tearfully shook her head yes. On the way home, they picked up the license and stopped by the station, as they knew A shift was on duty.

When they got there, the squad was gone, but the engine crew were all there. Chet went into Captain Stanley and happily told him he would be returning on Monday, but first he needed to ask if Marco could have the whole weekend off so that he could be his best man.

Captain Stanley stared at Chet and smiled. Shaking the young man's hand, he gladly gave the ok.

Chet then invited him and the whole station to a proper wedding reception to be held within two weeks.

Marco gladly agreed to be his best man. While everyone else was congratulating the couple, John and Roy returned and joined the celebration.

Johnny, feigning fear, said, "So I guess this means The Phantom will be returning Huh?"

"Well, maybe Johnny, maybe."

"Well, I hope so! I really missed him." And everybody laughed.

The wedding was great and Chet and Jeanette spent a few hours gambling and won. They went home $3,000 richer.

Two weeks later they had the promised reception.

Dennis had escorted Mrs. Kelly while both of Jeanette's parents had come, together, much to her amazement.

Pierre, smiled proudly at his surprised daughter.

"Surprised, Mon cher? Bon chance to you both. Chet, take good care of my little girl. I will be here often and I expect grandchildren fairly soon."

"Well, poppa, you will be having grandchildren soon, believe me."

Calling Tim over, "Timothy Peters, soon to be Timothy Kelly, meet my parents, who are your new grandparents. We are in the process of adopting him, right Tim?"

"Right, Je..I mean mommy and daddy. I like saying that!" and he hugged them both.

Mary looked knowingly at her daughter in her beautiful form fitting wedding gown. "Looks like we can expect one more fairly soon. No wonder you've been wearing loose clothing. Look familiar, huh, Pierre?"

Pierre laughed. Mrs. Kelly had arrived and smiled.

"Well, Chet, me old son, seems like you really are all better!"

Chet blushed, knowing what his mom meant. "Aw, mom. I guess you aren't angry then."

The reception was lovely and everyone had a great time. Chet and Jeanette really enjoyed themselves.

Jeanette was so proud of Chet and so pleased to be having his child.

Chet grabbed her impulsively and kissed her. "Mrs. Kelly, thank you for making my life complete." And tapping her belly, "And little one Kelly, thanks for coming into our lives."

Calling Tim over, he said, "Thank you Timmy for all you've done."

He then called for silence and toasted everyone gathered saying, "I just want to say Thank you for your love, friendship and support over these past months. If it hadn't been for all your strength, hope, prayers and love, I don't know..." and he began crying in thankful relief.

Everyone clapped and Mrs. Kelly said, "Son, we all love you and I think you finally realize just how much."

Captain Stanley raised his glass and toasted the couple, saying, "To Chester B. and Jeanette A Kelly. May you both have love happiness and peace. Congratulations!"

Everyone yelled, SALUD, and toasted the happy couple.

epilogue

Chet had returned to active duty within three months. He had also decided not to become a paramedic. He was still considering becoming an engineer, though, one day.

Timmy was officially adopted and was enjoying his new school, family and friends. The child felt safe and it was obvious to all who met him.

Little Sarah Kelly was born September 4, 1979 and was a beautiful healthy little girl.

All in all, Chester Bedivere Kelly's life was full, happy and complete. Everynight he thanked God, knowing that he was indeed one of the LUCKIEST MEN ALIVE!

The End


End file.
